Dark Secrets Within
by xXhoustongalXx
Summary: Emotions. Fear, sadness, anger, happiness, love…. All nauseating, sickens me to think about. They only show weakness. I can't let them show through; I can't let what happened repeat…  Full summary is on the inside.  Kaoru/OC/Hikaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first story. I hope you enjoy. **

Emotions. Fear, sadness, anger, happiness, love…. All nauseating, sickens me to think about. They only show weakness. I can't let them show through; I can't let what happened repeat… I won't be able to handle it… Not again. That's what Hisoka Kaneko always thought about with the big incident that happened months before she showed up at the prestigious school of Ouran. She didn't think she would have to waste her time with those silly things such as friends, but that was proved wrong when she stumbled upon the famous Host Club. Will she be able to keep her dark past, all her secret, and all her emotion hidden from view? Or will they slowly unravel before her new found friends, not that she would admit to that easily, and everything she worked to hide fall apart before her eyes?

-this is my beta's line. The line's name is Stevan, be nice to him-

Chapter One

Sitting in the solitude of a town car sat a young student in what looked like the male uniform for the prestigious school Ouran. The limo stopped with ease and bright light flooded into the vehicle as the student opened the door. Stepping out, revealing back hair in a boyish cut, his catlike blue eyes took in the building before him. Being of good width and height, he looked just like the rest of the male students.

The boy gripped his school bag tighter as he made his way toward the school to get to his homeroom. His face seemed to be clear of emotion, eyes staring straight ahead as students watched the mysterious student walk up the steps of the renowned school. The girls may have even blushed and giggled as he walked by, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

The boy has been going here for a couple weeks; no one has taken any notice to him in particular. He had asked not to be introduced when he transferred over to Ouran. It's a wonder how some of the students were just now taking a notice to his presence. He didn't really care though, he wasn't here for social reasons, just for education and then he made his way home as quickly as possible.

The student couldn't help, but sigh when he made it into the building as a bell tolled signifying the start of another day.

~0o0~

_Why does Sensei have to leave? Who knows what will happen without someone supervising this class… _A sigh escapes my lips as I stare at all the people who had moved to sit and chat with their friends. Might as well leave, Sensei seemed to have just left for no real reason. All I noticed was that Sensei kept glancing at the clock.

I brushed my hair out of my face when I heard some girls chatting about the _oh-so-famous Host Club_.

"You're coming with me to the Host Club today, right?" The girl with short black hair asked her friend cheekily. "Yes, of course I am! I wouldn't miss it for the world! We're still designating Honey today right?" Her brunette friend replied matching her enthusiasm.

I immediately knew who the Host Club was when I first set foot in this school. They're probably one of the top things the girls talk about! If I remember correctly there were about seven hosts that belonged to the club. I simple don't remember their names or even care. I don't feel like bothering myself with friends and acquaintances anyways.

_Please open your world, let people in! For me, please! _A voice in my head pleaded. I winced as I remembered who painfully cried those words to me, trying to hold onto me for reassurance. It was still painful to think about, it was only months ago…

_**Ding**_ My head jerked from your hand as the ending bell tolled ending the day and my recent thoughts going to the back of my mind for later.

~0o0~

I glanced at my phone once more and put it in my uniform pocket. I turned and went back into the school. Apparently my father won't be picking me up since he was running errands for _**mother dearests. **_So with that fact I couldn't expect anyone to pick me up thought brought a scowl to my face, but it disappeared. This was going to give me a chance to explore the school.

As I walked aimlessly around the school and opened many doors, I found most places weren't empty, but the exact opposite. There wasn't one library that I entered that wasn't being used and not to read books! They were all buzzing with socialization!

With another huff I closed the door and walk to find another room to look into. I passed under a sign saying the _Third Music Room_. When I opened the door I found it empty. _This is strange…_ I was wary finding it empty. But I put that aside to explore inside more.

I saw a piano and pushed a few keys. I've always loved music, but never really tried to learn a specific instrument. Every now and then I can pull a tune out of nowhere just fiddling with the instrument, but I can't always play it again.

I left the instruments and went more towards the back of the room. For some strange reason I found dressing rooms… Why would there be dressing rooms in a music room… Out of curiosity I threw open one of the curtains, and boy was I in for a surprise. I saw one of the hosts, a boy in my class or that's what I thought, standing there with a bra on. If I remember correctly it was Haruhi Fujioka, a very feminine looking boy… er…. I mean girl.

There was an awkward pause as she stared at me. I slid the curtain closed and sped out of there… well until I saw the tall stoic 3rd year standing there guarding the door, my only exit. Everyone at that moment seemed to make their presence known.

I felt to hands place themselves on my shoulders. I glanced to both sides seeing to identical faces. "Aw shit, I'm screwed." I mumbled.

~0o0~

"Hisoka Kaneko. Transferred to Ouran about four weeks ago. Family runs a few family businesses around Japan. There isn't much information I can get easily here is there?" Kyoya Ootori asked giving me a skeptical look. I gave a smirk. "I like to stay a mystery. It gives people who want to know me, a reason to talk to me like a normal person instead of looking for my life's story like a stalker."

I was wedged between those Hitachiin twins. They were watching me, making sure I don't try to make a quick escape. The 3rd years were on either side of the couch I was seated on. Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori sat on either side of Haruhi Fujioka.

"You'll be joining the Host Club, so we can keep an eye on you. A lot of our customers have asked why you haven't joined, this will help bring profit to the club and we can make sure you don't tell the whole school Haruhi's a girl." Kyoya said with his glasses gleaming.

"No I rather not." I stated, getting up before they could stop me. I made it out the door and started making it down to the front of the school to make my way home.

~0o0~

Kyoya Ootori watched as Hisoka made his escape out the door. With a smirk he turned to the mischievous twins. "Hikaru and Kaoru keep an eye on Hisoka and make sure he comes to the club tomorrow like he's supposed too." With two identical smirks the twins looked out the window to see Hisoka enter a car to go home.

~0o0~

I saw a familiar car so I decided to go over and check out and see if it was someone I knew. I opened the passenger side door to see a familiar face. The man in the driver's seat smiled. He had brown hair tied back in a small ponytail and hair framing his face. With warm brown eyes and a gentle smile, that made everyone no he had a kind heart…. But that wasn't always true. The man can be mischievous at times. He was well built from him keeping fit. He was maybe old enough to be just out of high school. "Are you playing one of your games again Hisoka-chan?"

I gave a slight smirk, "You know me so well, Makoto-kun. We'll see how long it'll take them to figure out, that I'm really a girl." With that I got into the car to go home.

**A/N: Reviews of all kinds are welcome. I would really enjoy feedback, but wouldn't anyone? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Two

_**Tick Tick Tick**_ and _**Tap Tap Tap**_ Was all I could hear from the over whelming sound of the clock and the drumming of my fingers against my desk. The teacher kept droning on and on! _Would you shut up and leave already? I just want to go home!_

I groaned silently and put my head on the desk. All I want is for the bell to ring to signal the end of the day… And then there it was! My savior, ending my dull day so I can make my grand escape home!

I shoved everything in my bag quickly as everyone filtered out of the room. I have to make it out the door before those pesky twins decide to drag me with them to the club…. Maybe they'll just let me off… Just maybe… But not likely…

I raced out the door tripping slightly as I made a turn… And ran into someone… "Just the person we're looking for right, Kaoru?" I looked up at the person I ran into, which was Hikaru. I couldn't believe it… So close to freedom, to home…. "That's right Hikaru, just the person we were looking for." That was Kaoru. "We're taking you to the Host Club, where you're supposed to go." The twins had a devious smirk, a look from each other then back to me and then they both grabbed me at the elbows and dragged me away. Away from my freedom, to another place I like to call hell.

~0o0~

The smell of detergent filled my nose as I walked into my house. I took a look around as I closed the door behind me gently, not wanting anyone to know of my presence. I glanced into the kitchen and saw a broken plate on the ground. _This should be interesting… _

I tried to escape to my room, but was stopped by a hand forcefully pulling me back by my hair. A face came into view, not the person I wanted to see at moment either.

"Where the hell have you been?" Screamed the women I was forced to call mother. Calmly while looking at her the best I could I said. "I was at school mother; I had to take care of some things."

"I don't give a shit! I wanted you home at a certain time; you'll be home at a certain time, got that?" That was her screamed reply; spit spraying my face as she said all this. She released me with a forceful shove of my head. On the floor, my hand cradling my head as a dull pain came from my forehead, as I watched mother walk away.

_Why won't she give up? Why won't she accept her problems? Why won't she treat her bi-polar and anger management issues? Why won't she just stop?_

~0o0~

The next day, after all my classes I tried to make another run for it. I was doing pretty well so far, saying I was almost to the front door. _Almost there…._ But those words were erased from my mind as I saw the smirking faces of the twins.

"Not those two again…" I groaned. I quickly turned from my previous goal destination and tried to find another way out of this monstrosity of a school. I was soon stopped though by two firm hands placed on my shoulders, this didn't stop me from struggling.

"Oh, Kaoru. This one likes to fight doesn't he?" Hikaru said mockingly as he hooked his arms under both mine. "Yes he does Hikaru! But that's what makes him so interesting!" Replied Kaoru as he grabbed my legs. I still struggled, but I couldn't do much, their hold was strong… They weren't going to let me go.

I sighed in defeat half way to the club room. _I hate my life…._

~0o0~

The twins dropped me on the floor when we reached the room. I stayed where I was, where the twins left me, on the floor, staring at the ceiling, not moving. I listened to the hosts talk about the cosplay we were wearing today… And I refuse to wear it. The theme was Tropical Paradise and the costumes were more than revealing for me, but of course they didn't force Haruhi 'cause Tamaki is an idiot. He thought Haruhi would wear the girlish costume he had gotten her, even though they are supposed to be keeping her secret.

I decided then to get up when Tamaki started to push my costume towards me. "Come on go put it on, Daddy wants to see you in this!" Came Tamaki's over dramatic voice. I just stared at him.

"No." Was all I said as I stared at him. I turned away as I started walking to the door to make my exit. But of course I was stopped by the twins….

"Stop. You can't leave yet!" The twins said in unison, each had a hand placed firmly on my chest. All three of us froze.

I looked slightly to the side. I could tell my cheeks were slightly rosy, my hands trembling slightly. They wouldn't move their hands though… Hopefully from the shock of it all. So I took a step back and said, "Fine, but I'm not going to wear that costume."

~0o0~

I sat at the table with my costumers. They all stared at me, blushes staining their cheeks as I stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Uh, excuse me Hisoka-kun. Can I ask you something?" I looked at a girl with short mousy brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Ya." Was my short reply as I focused on her, my arm hanging limply over the side of my chair.

"Are you a commoner?" That was her question. I couldn't help but stare at her. Do I really look poor… Well maybe to them I am.

"No." I told her still staring at her blankly. I could see her fidgeting a little bit.

"Then, you're rich?" Was her next question.

"No." I stated again. Assuming things isn't always a good thing to do.

"Then-"I stopped her, I couldn't take it. I couldn't take that she keeps assuming things, even if they're only questions.

"I'm middle class, Megumi-san. I'm neither rich nor poor; I'm well off." I said then took the opportunity to say, "I'm going to get more drinks for us ladies, I'll be back." With that I walked away to get said refreshments.

~0o0~

Meanwhile Honey stared down sadly at his missing cake. "Aw, Honey! You dropped your cake!" All the costumers that were around him and Mori started looking for more of his favorite sweet. Mori suddenly stood taking his plate and started to walk away to be the heroic cousin he was, and get Honey more cake.

At that same time Hisoka was passing by with some more drinks for his costumers. The only thing that both of them didn't notice was a random spot of cake on the floor. Mori stepped on the cake and slipped. Hisoka turned his head to the side to see the lumbering Mori falling toward him. He didn't have much time to react.

The drinks Hisoka was carrying flew somewhere. The plate Mori was carrying also went somewhere. Mori was on all fours hovering over Hisoka. _To close for comfort… _Thought Hisoka. A light bulb seemed to flicker on somewhere along with four others which were already on.

Hisoka scrambled out from under Mori not sure how to react. When Hisoka tried to stand, he slipped again. He stared at the ceiling again like he did earlier today, in a puddle the drinks had created earlier. Turning over quickly he stood on all fours, Hisoka's hands slipped and down Hisoka went… Again. To say the least, Hisoka was extremely wet, not a good thing for him either. It's definitely not a good day.

To make it worse, he was wearing a uniform. You know the ones with white shirts. And he was wet. This just got better and better. Honey came bounding over after Mori got up. He came to Hisoka's aide and started dragging the soaked Hisoka to the back, everyone seemed to be staring.

"Come on! I'll bring you to the back so you can change!" Honey exclaimed rather loudly. _Oh dear._

"The Host Club hours are now over. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, we'll be open tomorrow of course and our new photo album should be out too." Kyoya said, as the girls went with their sad expressions and curiously watching Hisoka being guided to the back of the club room.

Honey brought Hisoka to the changing stalls in the back, even though Hisoka already knew where they were. Grabbing his bag, Hisoka went into the changing room quietly; glad they have these even if it was supposedly a music room.

He started stripping from his wet uniform, to show that he was in fact a she. Around her neck were two different silver chains. The pendants that were on the two chains connected together forming the Yin-Yang symbol. One chain held one half and the other the other half.

Hisoka started to fiddle with it staring at her reflection reminiscing, but shook out of it, not wanting to remember those particular memories till a later time. Going through the bag she threw on a black tank top and pulled on some skinny jeans. You could tell now that she really was a girl with the form fitting clothes and all.

Throwing everything in her bag she walked out of the changing room and toward the main part of the club room, where everyone was probably waiting for an explanation.

~0o0~

I rubbed at my head tiredly as I walked out. I found that they had cleaned up the mess I made, I felt a bit bad about that, and the decorations set up for the theme for the day were also put away. How long did it take me to change? Or are they just that fast? I guess I'll never know.

"I thought this seemed familiar." Stated Haruhi when she came by me offering a smile.

"I figured you would be one of the first to find out, saying you're in the same position." I told her with a small quirk of my lips.

"You hide information about yourself well, Hisoka-san. How did you, if you don't mind me asking." Kyoya asked. I could hear slight irritation in his tone as I turned my gaze to him. He was writing in that notebook again.

"I have my ways." I said bluntly. That's not what he wanted; I hit a nerve did I? All well.

I could hear the twins messing with Tamaki, and Mori sat with Honey as Honey ate cake. But of course I didn't really care. So I decided to try to make my leave. What are the odds, someone stopped me.

"Hisoka! You're a girl?" Tamaki's over dramatic voice filled the room. As a reaction I quickly opened the door, with my bag in hand. I was almost out the door before I was yanked from my freedom and swung around in a circle, by what seemed to be an over-joyous Tamaki, singing something about Haruhi finally having a friend to be a girl around.

Can my life be any worse? But guess this is how it all really started. My game ending rather quickly to my dissatisfaction and the words of the pain-filled voice always seemed to be nagging me. _Please open your world, let people in! Find people you can trust to make friends with! Please! _

I guess I can't avoid it any longer. I can't avoid that wish, that painful memory, from the closest person in my life, the one who died in my arms. Her death was my entire fault, my twin sister Yume.

**A/N: Ok, well please review! Oh, I'll be gone for a week for vaction, just so you know. I'll probably post chapter 3 when I get back most likely! Till next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyyyy! I'm back and with chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_"Hisoka come on! Get over here silly! You look so pretty in your kimono! No need to be so modest! We're going to miss all the fun at the festival if we don't hurry!" Came a childish voice full of excitement. The voice had come from a child of maybe in the range of 4-6 years of age. She had black hair pulled back with a flower clip letting the rest of her hair fall at her shoulders and beautiful blue eyes full of youth and innocence. A teal kimono with a floral print adorns her small body with a darker blue obi with the same print as the kimono itself. _

_"I really don't want to walk around in a kimono Yume… But aw well we're already here." Said the one presumable Hisoka, being dragged out of hiding by the one she called Yume. The looks were exactly the same, the same black hair only hers is pinned in a messy bun with a pink flower pinning it up, blue eyes, age, everything She had a midnight blue kimono with pinks flowers on the bottom, the sleeves, and shoulders, and an off white obi with a lighter strip of pink in the middle of the obi.. Anyone who gave them a pasing glance knew they were twins, anyone could figure that out. The only thing is the one named Hisoka, her eyes held wisdom, and knowledge not always seen at this age._

_"Come on Hisoka! We got to hit as many booths as we can before the nights over! I'll race you!" With that said Yume raced off Hisoka chasing after her. That's how the night started for them eating as much food as could stomach and afford for that matter, and hitting as many booths as they could, sometimes going to them repeatedly if they really liked that one._

_"I guess I'm glad I came. Yume it was really fun!" Said Hisoka happily, eyes closed and head tilted to the side in bliss._

_"You would've anyways because you always go where ever I go and vice versa. It's always been that way, you know that!" Yume giggled, sugar pulsing in her body. Then she turned and ran. "Catch me if you can Hisoka!"_

_"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Hisoka yelled laughing, then chasing after her. She had lost sight of her, Hisoka had a feeling where she ran off to, but a stand caught her eye and made her stop and walk over. She realized she hadn't visited this booth even though she was pretty sure…_

_"Hello dear would you like to buy something?" It startled Hisoka she didn't see the women there a second ago. The woman was probably in her thirties, her graying hair in a tight bun that began to unravel, she wore a plain red kimono with a black obi. _

_Hisoka just gave a small smile and looked at what the booth had to offer. There wasn't much that caught her interest, until she saw it. It was two silver chains; meeting at the end of both chains is what really caught her eye. It was the Yin and Yang symbol. _

_"Dear, are you interested in this" The women said picking up both necklaces and placing them in my hand. "They were meant to be shared by one other person that means a lot to you. I can tell by the looks of it you have a twin, am I right?" Hisoka bobbed her head in astonishment. How had she known? "I can tell by the way you were chasing your sister that you are the more protective one, the one that has seen more hardship that you don't want the latter to see. You want to keep you sister as bright as the sun, I can see it in your eyes, so don't say it isn't true." Hisoka just bobbed her head in response again, she hated to have to admit it, but it was very true. _

_She always protected Yume from things that threatened her; she wanted to keep the light that always shined in her eyes. Hisoka wanted to keep Yume's innocence untouched by the cruelty of the world, of everything. She wanted to keep Yume carefree, naïve, innocent, etc. Everything that kept Yume who she was, and what was taken away from Hisoka ever since she was first born into this world. She wants to preserve what was taken away from her in the beginning and that way is keeping Yume who she was keeping her safe. Not only for that, but because she really cared for her sister Yume, really loved her, she'd protect even if it would cost Hisoka her life._

_The women smiled warmly, a smile that reached her dark mysterious eyes. "This also shows that you may look identical, but you are two different people, two different personalities, you know what I mean, you've proved that. If you promise to keep on what you're doing and give your sister the yang half of the symbol, I'll give you that free of charge" She pushed Hisoka's hands closed and did a shooing motion with her hands, the smile never leaving his face. "Now go find your sister, before she becomes worried. I've already kept you here to long." With that Hisoka ran off to find her sister Yume._

_When she did find her sister and gave her the necklace, Yume was so happy she put it on and swore she would never take it off. She had Hisoka do the same with her necklace. When Hisoka went to go show Yume where she had gotten the necklaces, she couldn't find the booth. Hisoka decided then, that the booth, the women, was only for her to see. Something not meant for any other, but her._

~0o0~

I sat on the roof of Ouran for lunch, hidden from view, staring up at the sky. I didn't want to bother with many people right now, the Host Club was enough truthfully. I picked at my food I had made for myself for lunch. I wasn't quite hungry though, I really haven't been eating a lot for a matter of fact.

I bit down and winced. I looked at the empty chopsticks in my hand. I tossed them to the side and they skidded across the roof top. I put my lunch to the side and huddled closer to the corner I sat in. I felt the cool metal of my necklace slid across my chest.

I reached down my shirt and pulled it out to look at the Yin Yang symbols metallic appearance. I brushed my thumb over the two pendants. I stared at it and closed my eyes. "I never took it off, not once Yume." I murmured to myself. I curled my fingers around the pendants and pulled it closer to myself resting my head against the wall. I stared of into space with a void expression on my face for the rest of lunch.

~0o0~

Today I made my way up the stair to the Host Club room by myself. I didn't want to be manhandled today, I wasn't up to it. So I dragged myself up the stairs unwillingly. I had informed my family that I had to stay after school unless informed otherwise. I guess I should be glad, maybe the wrath of mother dearest will let up a little bit.

When I reached the door I paused, considering if I should try to make my escape now. I ended up open the door slowly, peering in only to be dragged in by an over excited Honey. "Yay! Hiso-chan came in on her own! Do you want to eat cake with me and Usa-chan?" Honey excitedly babbled as he dragged me in. The members who were in the room preparing for the day glanced over, in a state of shock, but seemed somewhat proud in a way.

I tilted my head slightly to the side, astonished by the kindness he showed, even when I tried to pushing them away. They all showed kindness in their own way, some more than others. A non-existent smile found its way on my lips without my knowledge. "I guess I can spare the time, Honey-sempei." I murmured quietly.

~0o0~

I glanced around the room listening to my costumers babble to me. I watched as all the Hosts had their own way of attracting attention to a choice of girls that enjoyed that type of company. I was surprised by the amount of people who request me.

I caught a glance at the little act the twins were putting on. I don't understand why people like this twincest. It's just wrong, even I know that. That reminds me of the put out expressions when they found me sitting with Honey, instead of trying to escape.

"Excuse me ladies, I'll be back in one moment." I slipped my hand into my bag, dipping my hands in a slimy liquid. I quickly walked over to the almost kissing brothers. I swiped my hand over both their face dragging thick red paint across their faces. I smirked as I kept walking.

"Hey? What was that for!" Yelled Hikaru. Both of them were shocked.

"I had gotten quite bored." I turned to them with a blank look. To paint covered fingers rested at my side. I walked to the back when they kept staring at me and washed off the paint before going back to my costumers.

~0o0~

I was walking home seeing that I didn't have a ride. I didn't feel like waiting for one either. I was slightly tired, might be because I didn't eat today. I'll have to eat something later then.

I lived not too far from the school, but it was always easier to be driven home. I was lazy when it came down to it. I breathed out a sigh when I saw the neighborhood come into view. I couldn't say I was happy to be home, but home was home, right?

As I jogged around across the street to my home, I saw a sleek black limousine. _No, they didn't… _I stared at the vehicle. Oh, but they did. They followed me home. They really had no sense of boundaries.

I went toward the next house and went into the back gate. I then went into my home through the back door, hoping they took the bait and they would leave. I really wouldn't want to bother with them and have my mother home. Speaking of which, she didn't appear to be home.

I made my escapade around the house looking for my mother. No one seemed to be home. All well that's pretty good thing, I might be able to avoid her today.

I heard knocking at the door. I hit my head against the wall. _Really? _I can't believe this. I walked toward the door, taking my time in the matter. I cracked the door open, enough where I could see outside, and enough for people to see I was there.

"What a beautiful home! May we come in?" Tamaki asked in his way, charmingly I guess. I stared at him blankly.

"No you may not." I was going to slam the door, but a show stopped me. The foot connected to a smirking Hikaru.

I gave my own smirk. "Fine, if a broken foot is worth coming into my home."

~0o0~

I hate Tamaki and his damn ideas. I had to give in and make Honey a cake, but that doesn't mean I want to make dinner for everyone!

I ended up making spaghetti, one of the fastest things I could come up with. I have to say though I like my occasional foreign meals, the same thing every day gets quite boring.

The twins came in at one point while I was cooking. "Can we have a taste Hisoka?" The twins asked in unison.

I turned around, a wooden spoon in hand. I swiped them both over the head with the utensil. "No, you can wait like everyone else. You dumbasses don't know the meaning of a surprise." I muttered the last part while I turned the contents of the pots. I could hear Hikaru complaining to Kaoru about not being able to try I then all went silent, I didn't think much of it though.

I brought a spoonful of spaghetti sauce toward my lips, only to be caught by two different pairs of arms. Hikaru ended up getting the taste. "I said you guys need to wait..." I huffed; Hikaru had a smug look on his face.

"What about me Hisoka? You can't just give Hikaru a taste." Kaoru pouted in my ear.  
>I put my tasting spoon back in the pot. "He wasn't even supposed to get a taste. You guys were supposed to leave, let go." I stated as I brought another spoonful towards me. I should've known that Kaoru wasn't going to leave without a taste.<p>

He gave me a sly smile while both the twins let go of their hold on me. "It's good, thanks for letting us have a taste." That's when they decided to leave, damn twins.

~0o0~

I brought bowls of spaghetti out of the kitchen minutes later. I was just happy to get out of there. I could tell that Honey already ate the cake I had baked. I'll have to clean that up later.

"Hisoka your cake was delicious! Right Usa-chan?" Honey asked his pink bunny. I brought everything and everyone to the table. They better like the dinner, because I hate cooking against my will.

The twins sat on either side of me and Honey sat in-between Mori and Kyoya. Ironically Tamaki sat at the head of the table.

"Now we shall eat!" Announced Tamaki. Everyone seemed to start eating at that time. I didn't like cooking and I wasn't used to eating with so many people anymore. It's just one of those things I've become accustomed to.

"This is an unusual meal..." Kyoya said. I don't know what's so unusual about spaghetti.  
>I looked up and stared at him. "Food is food. Now eat." If I cook the people will eat it no matter the quality or what it is.<p>

He just gave me his famous look. Tamaki seemed to be enjoying the food, rather quietly. That's rather unnerving saying he never shuts up.

"I like Hiso-chan's cooking. Right Takashi?" Honey said cheekily. Mori replied with his usual ya.  
>At that moment I heard a door clicking. I heard footsteps approaching slowly. My father appeared in the doorway with a look of shock, then it looked like some sort of fatherly instinct set in.<p>

He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was an average middle aged man, I guess. He did run a couple of family owned businesses.

"Are these your friends, Hisoka?" He looked at all the boys around our table suspiciously. I looked up tilting my head slightly to the side.

"I guess you could say that…" Everyone seemed to be shocked with what I said. Their expressions were quite funny, but my father wasn't pleased with so many boys at my home, and I being the only one home.

"Why don't you come to the kitchen with me, dear. So you can get me some food." I gave the Host Club one more pointed look before walking toward the kitchen, knowing I would follow. I decided to bring my half eaten bowl of pasta, I was still hungry.

He was by the pot when I entered. I could hear the Host club chattering away now. "I'm glad you made friends, but with a bunch of _**boys?**_ I want you to make some friends that are girls! Please?" He pleaded with me as I served him a bowl.

I turned my head slightly and gave a small reassuring smile. Not really like me, but I did it for him. "I did make one friend that was a girl, but she went home, Haruhi had some things to do." I pushed the bowl in his hands.

He had a very soft expression on his face. "I'm glad you're progressing. Making friends, without any help, especially after-"I cut him off.

I turned and started walking back to the dining room, speaking over my shoulder. "I'm sorry to make you worry so much. I'm fine really; don't you have paperwork to attend to?" With that I ended the conversation leaving my empty bowl by the sink.

I could hear the surprise in his voice. "Oh! Your right I almost forgot about that! I have to go back and get that done! Thanks for the meal! And don't let those boys take advantages of you!" With that he was gone.

When I walked into the dining room I found it empty, all the dishes piled in the center. _How rude of them…_ I brushed my hair out of my face. I grabbed the dishes and threw them in the sink.

I rounded a corner and saw Honey, Tamaki, and the twins huddled around the table while the other two members were close. I walked closer and saw my laptop. It was one of my more expensive one, and another thing about that computer, it had some of my more _**personal **_attributes on it. Hikaru was working at the keyboard, probably trying to find some information off my computer. "Woah! This is pretty cool!" I heard Kaoru say to his brother, as Hikaru nodded his head. I wasn't sure what they were looking at, but right now I don't really care.

I yanked the computer out of his grasp and stomped on Hikaru foot and he yelped in pain while rubbing it. I need to put a lock on my computer; I'll put that on my list of things to do. "I warned you about your foot Hikaru." I stared at him and then gave a pointed look at the others that were crowding around the computer a moment ago. Then I looked at the other two hosts in the room. "I think you guys need to get going, you've over stay your _welcome."_

~0o0~

I finally got them to leave after that little incident. They were so intrigued with the items I had. Haruhi didn't even come and Tamaki had complained about how his "lovely daughter" didn't get to experience this. I didn't really care.

Everyone seemed to be babbling about my house.. Kyoya was just analyzing my home and Tamaki, was being, well Tamaki. Same with Mori he just hung close to Honey.

"I didn't think she was going to actually break my foot." Hikaru mumbled to Kaoru on the way out the door. He rubbed his foot slightly before continuing in his stride.

"Your foot isn't broken, it's just…. Injured." I called out to them. They both looked back at me, while I stared back at them.

"Thank you for having us we must do this again!" Tamaki called climbing into the limo along with everyone else. I gave a slight wave sighing when they finally pulled away. _Fat chance._

_God, who knew they could be so tiring…._I rubbed my head while closing the door only to come face to face with my mother.

"Why the hell were there guest here without an adult here with you!" Yelled my mother, spit flying in my face. I just stared at her.

"Because, they invited themselves in and you just happened to not be here." I told her. I might as well tell her the truth.

My head was jerked to the side with unyielding force. A stinging in my cheek told me what happened. She had slapped me with no restraint.

"I don't want to see your face right now." Seethed my mother as she turned and left me.

I walked up to the closest mirror. My hand was on my cheek as I stared at my reflection. It was red and slightly raised, starting to form a welt. The redness will be easy to cover; hopefully I can stop the swelling before tomorrow.

I just hope no one will notice. That would be a mess I won't want to try to clean up.

_I'm just glad you didn't have to go through this like I do, Yume. It's a horrible experience to go through. I'm happy you stayed the way you were, happy and innocent, till the very end._

**A/N: Well there you have it! Review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or something like that... I hope you enjoy the chapter anyways!**

Chapter 4

Running. Running fast. I was late, very late. I had stayed up later than I wanted. I was trying to get the swelling of the welt to go down to where it's less noticeable. I used cover up to hide the rest of the welt. My uniform was thrown on; I still tried to button up the shirt while running. Before I ran out the door I barely remembered to put on my shoes. My hair was still slightly wet, because I didn't think of drying it properly before leaving the house.

My tie was loose around my neck as I kept trying to button my shirt down, but not exactly succeeding. Instead I focused on getting to class, then fixing my uniform, I mean my uniform covered enough.

I made it inside the school as the bell tolled signifying the start of class. I was almost there too… But that didn't stop me from sprinting down the hall. I could feel the fatigue from the extra exertion of energy; I was tired as it was already.

I saw the classroom come into view and I ran a little faster. I didn't need to be any later than I was. I came to a sliding halt and slid open the door in one fluid movement. Everyone's head snapped in my direction including Sensei's. "Your late, Kaneko-san." Sensei stated.

"I understand, I guess I couldn't wake up this morning. Please forgive me." I curled my hand over my mouth tilting my head to the side as if I felt horrible about it. In reality it wasn't my fault, but my mother's, she did give me a welt on my face that lead to this chain of events.

"Don't let it happen again…" Sensei said with a sigh. Eh, who knew that little show would work. "Just try not to let that happen again. Now take your seat so we can get on with class." I did as I was told a small smirk playing on my lips. _Thanks Sensei, for letting me off easy, I really appreciate it._

~0o0~

I was barely able to stay awake during the classes today. I was on my to the club room, even though we weren't holding any activities today. It was just one of those days where we come and don't do anything just stay in the room.

When I did make it into the room though, I made my way to one of the chairs by the table and sat down. I didn't give much of a greeting to anyone; I just fell asleep in the chair as soon as I sat down. The last thing I saw was those twins giving their all too famous mischievous look.

~0o0~

I woke up when I almost fell out of the chair I was seated on. I looked around the empty looking room, and then I pulled out my phone. _I guess they didn't feel the need to tell me I can leave… _I snapped my phone shut and shoved it into my bag. I started to make my trek back home for a long needed day off.

_Long needed sleep, here I come._

~0o0~

I woke up the next morning a little more than refreshed. I got up and head for the shower. I took a long relaxing shower, glad there was no school. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself with a sigh. The steam had gotten thick from the heat.

When I was making my way out I passed by a mirror that was hazed over. I could see a hazy image of myself, but something was noticeable different. I rubbed my hand across the mirror, to see my reflection. Instead of a mop of black hair on my head, there was a mop of blonde hair.

**"What the f-"**

~0o0~

I got off the bus, with heavy footsteps, in comfy pants and a t-shirt, my necklace hung on the outside of my shirt. I started walking toward the giant mansion in the distance. I had hacked into the school profiles to get the address of who I assumed to have done this to my hair. Yes. Hacking is illegal, I know… But it is one of the things I do best and I haven't gotten caught so, it can't be all that bad. I walked up to the locked gate.

I wasn't about to wait for someone to open it, no matter how intrusive it was, but then again I could care less. I started to scale up the gate, careful not to fall, but go up as quickly as possible. When I reached the top, I climbed down and then jumped when I was a safe distance from the ground.

I made my way to the door and opened it easily. _They didn't lock it…. Smooth… _I shut the door behind me and started my tour around the mansion in search of the twins. I should've realized what those looks meant. I guess this is pay back, for the little paint incident.

I went straight up the stairs; having a feeling they may be up there somewhere. I threw one of the doors open to find them playing in what looked like the ultimate game room. Anyone who wasn't used to this kind of stuff would (hopefully) never get bored, but the twins looked bored, as usual. They're almost always bored.

The door hit the wall and that's when Hikaru and Kaoru jerked their heads in my direction. I stiffly pointed a finger to the blonde mess on my head, glowering at them. "Fix. It." That didn't do much because they were literally rolling around laughing their asses off. "I hate you, Hikaru and Kaoru." I mumbled irritably as they kept on laughing.

~0o0~

When they found the need to stop laughing, they dragged me to one of the big bathrooms in the house. "We didn't think it would-" Started Kaoru. "Take you that long for you to notice." They both chuckled simultaneously. They pulled out a bottle, and I made a grab for it.

Hikaru held it above his head. "You told _us _to fix it, didn't you?" He gave me a pointed look along with Kaoru who stood beside him with the same look. I crossed my arms and looked to the side.

"I'm just making sure you're not going to dye my hair any other color other than back to black." I turned my back to them and took a seat on the ground. I don't want them to turn my hair blue, for God's sakes!

I heard them laugh again at my position. "You don't trust us?" That was definitely Kaoru, teasing me. I stared harder at the ground.

"Most certainly not." I growled. I was kind of upset they turned my hair this color; making me come all the way out here just for them to fix it. Those sneaky bastards.

The bottle came into my view stating it washed out the unwanted hair coloring. I gave a light exhale of breathe. Maybe they aren't that useless after all. "Do you feel better now?" Came Hikaru's whisper in my ear.

"Sure, just fix my hair." I muttered. I turned away, but was yanked up and seated in a chair. They shoved my head in the sink and started spraying me with water. "**Hey! What the hell!**" I struggled under their grasps and the spray of water.

"You said to fix your hair-" Said Kaoru and Hikaru continued. "So we're fixing it!" They're enjoying my misery aren't? Well two can play at that game.

I opened my mouth, letting water enter. I struggled and lifted my head far enough and spit at whoever was there, I think it was Kaoru. "That's not nice!" He said as both grasps relinquished.

"You're not nice, and neither is your brother. I said fix my hair, not drown me." I huffed. They looked like they were trying not to laugh. "Laugh now or forever holds your scattered brains." My stare burned into them.

They let loose. When they calmed down though, they asked me, "How did you find where we lived?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru added a question to the end of his brothers, "And how did you get in?"

I hid the smirk that covered my face as I turned my head to the side. "I hacked into the school student profiles to get your address." I paused than answered the next question staring at the wall. "I also just let myself into your house; you should probably lock your front door next time." They just stared at me, dumbstruck. _Well there's a first for everything…_

They just stared at each other with identical looks, and then they nodded as if they came into agreement with each other. I didn't want to know, all I came here for was to get my hair fixed. "Both things you told us, is illegal…" Hikaru pondered. "Hisoka is a criminal!" Kaoru said as both twins snapped their fingers. So they think they figured me out… Not completely, they have no idea.

"So, it could've been worst. Now can you please fix my hair?" I was getting really irritated now.

"We'll fix your hair your way-" Began Hikaru. "If you can win our game." Finished Kaoru. My gaze was fixated on the twins and a smirk widened a bit.

"I'm up for a little game." I ran my hand threw my sopping wet hair. "I'll probably win though." They stared at me as if doubting me. I'll be able to prove them wrong.

"Let's play!" Kaoru started pulling out this random green hat. "The 'Which one is Hikaru game!'" Hikaru finished off also taking out a green hat. They swapped places quickly and many times at that.

_So they want me to tell them apart. That's why they doubted I could win; they must have gone through so much pain when people couldn't tell them apart. The thing they don't know is I've been able to tell them apart since they first started talking to me._

They stared at me, under the low dipped hats. _You're not the only people who felt disappointment when someone mistaken them as their sibling. You may try to act like you're both the same person, liking the same thing and such…. But you're both very different, even I see that._

My gaze softens, I could see that they did, in fact, want me to tell them apart, they didn't want another person to get it wrong. I shut my eyes and slowly opened them and slowly raised a hand. I pointed to the right first, "You're Hikaru," and I moved to the left, "and you're Kaoru."

They quickly gave identical grins. "Wrong!" They sang. I knew I was right. I stared at them.

"Don't say I got it wrong! I know I'm right! I've known from the very beginning." My voice was a bit louder at the beginning, but I controlled it at the end. I don't need those emotions breaking through, I already know I might've been a little out of character today... Not sure why though.

They had a look of shock on their faces. "W-what?" They asked together. I could only sit back down in the seat and situate myself for them to keep their end of the bargain.

I sighed, my heart gave a painful squeeze I haven't felt in a while, when I realized what I said after thinking about it. "From experience… Pure experience. Now fix my hair, I won didn't I?"

They looked from each other to me then walked towards me. They immediately started working and while the soap sat put it into a funky hair-style that seemed to crack them up. Then something struck me like a pound of bricks.

_Why did I come here? I could've gone to a barber to fix this! I feel like a complete idiot!_

When that crossed my mind, the twins dunk my head back into the sink and rinsed away the horrible color they decided to dye my hair.

**A/N: Well hope you liked it! Feedback helps you know... Just saying! Gives me inspiration, well until next time! Byeee~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. I didn't know what exactly I wanted to do on this chapter, but I figured it out so here it is! Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

_Ouch this still hurts…_ Were my thoughts as my hand brushed over my right lower arm. I lifted the sleeve of the jacket seeing the white wrapping covering the fresh cut on my arm. _I guess I should've steered clear of the kitchen… Mother was in one of her moods… _

I was in a clearing I had found a while ago with Yume. I was perched in a tree on one of the lower branches thinking. This was our place that we shared, no one else came here just us… Together or not. This place was our way to get away, from anything, and think or just hang around.

I wore comfortable jean, converse, a black shirt that was a bit baggy, and a gray jacket. My only uniform I owned was messed up last night. My mother was ranting to me about something…. I forgot… I wasn't exactly paying attention like I probably should've. In the end she pushed me down and my arm got caught on a corner, causing the cut. The cut was decent size, from the back of my mid-arm cutting diagonally to the back of my wrist, and it bled quite a bit… All over my uniform. I ended up sending it in to get it clean and repaired.

That was my only uniform since it cost so much in the first place. I couldn't help but sigh as I jumped to the ground where I grabbed my bag. I knew I had to get to school now, or I'll again. I had come here early this morning not quite able to sleep. I wanted to see this place again I guess, I haven't been here in so long.

I wonder how everyone will react to my casual outfit instead of my uniform. My hit a while because I started walking crookedly. I hissed as a jolt of pain made it up my arm. _I wonder if I even cleaned it right! It looked a bit inflamed when I changed the bandages this morning…_

It was too late to turn around and stay home, saying I was standing in front of my home room class. I slowly opened the door already wanting the day to end.

~0o0~

Sensei had asked me why I didn't have my uniform. I had given a really stupid excuse of me tearing it because I fell. Sensei seemed to buy it after a while. That didn't the questioning looks and little bits of gossip here and there about it. No one seemed to want to approach me and ask… Maybe later.

Now I was sitting bored in the club room waiting for the activities to start. I was staring up at the ceiling, my left hand protectively over my right arm. It was starting to bother me again. I didn't hear anything till a uniform was shoved in my face. "Go put this on!" Tamaki exclaimed. Everyone was staring over in our direction. I stared at him blankly pulling my leg up on the chair with me.

"I rather have these clothes on; they are way more comfortable then that uniform." I stated staring out the window behind me. I felt my teeth grinding another shot of pain went up my arm.

I guess Tamaki left me, maybe he got the idea I wanted to be left alone… I was corrected when two different sets grab my wrist and started to drag me toward the back of the room. I made a sharp noise in the back of my throat, trying to hold back my scream of pain. Kaoru was holding my wrist a little too tightly for my liking. I was a little more than confused why they were dragging me in the first place.

I was suddenly thrown into the dressing room. I gripped my arm while turning around. The twins stood there with the uniform in hand. I stared at them blankly, then the uniform. "I'm not putting that on." They smirked after looking at each other.

"Don't worry" Started Hikaru. "We'll put it on for you." Kaoru finished as they started to make their approach. My eyes slightly widened as they lunged at me.

"**H-hey! I'm capable of doing this myself! Let go!" **In a tangle of limbs, I fought them. They were trying to yank off my clothes! They almost were able to strip me, but I was able to throw them out before then. "I will dress myself! You don't need to forcefully strip me! Sexually harassment!" I was a bit flustered to say the least. I even think one of the twins may have even looked down my shirt!

I sighed as I looked at the uniform that was hanging on the wall. I went to pull the sleeve of my right arm down, when I felt the sleeve was wet. I looked down to see the trail of blood dripping off my finger tips to the small puddle forming on the floor. My eyes widened as I quickly tore off my jacket. The pain had gotten worse I realized as I stared at the blood soaked bandages.

"Hey, Hisoka are you-" Haruhi's head popped into the changing room. Her eyes widened when she saw my arm and slowly forming puddle. I was about to stop her, but she disappeared with her footsteps carrying toward the other members. My hand was reached out in the direction she had appeared.

_I didn't want you to tell anyone though. I know everyone would worry… _I gave a heavy exhale, defeated. I leaned back against the mirror, while leaning my head against it. _Yume what would you do if you saw this and I didn't tell you?_

~0o0~

The doctor of the Ootori hospital finished wrapping my arm. Apparently my arm wasn't properly cleaned, or wrapped. It had reopened from the over exertion I put on the arm… I don't understand what he meant by that, maybe it was when I was fighting against the twins… Probably.

I thanked the doctor and walked out. The whole Host Club was waiting, they had cancelled the activities for the day. I scratched the back of my head, my head turned to the side, as I approached them. "Thanks…" I mumbled.

"You're welcome, Hisoka. As repayment, how bout you tell us how you got that injury in the first place." Kyoya said, from the corner of my eye I could see him push up his glasses expecting me to answer.

I was hesitant on what I should tell them. I almost told them what really happened, but then Honey spoke. "She didn't tell us! We're worried about Hiso-chan! Right Takashi?" Honey said while he looked at Mori. Of course with his usually reply of ya.

I snapped back to what I needed to say, I didn't need them getting into my personally life, especially with my problematic mother. I gave a sheepish look. "I tripped and my arm caught the corner of the table. That's also why I didn't wear my uniform. Sorry I didn't tell you I didn't want to worry you…" They stared at me for a second, and then nodded.

Everyone went back to their chatting selves, except Kyoya. He seemed to know there was more to what I was saying, and there was… But I'm not going to tell them, not now and not ever. I stared back at him; we both seemed to be analyzing each other.

I turned and started to walk to catch up with the rest. Everyone was leaving the hospital. We were all grouped together. Apparently someone was going to take me home. I didn't really care, I stared at the ground.

_I can't tell you guys, all this time I put into keeping everything a secret would be put to waste if I told you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth, but I don't need anyone getting involved in this crazy thing as I know as my life._

~0o0~

It's been a couple days, I got my uniform back and the wound was already healing nicely. I was seated in the club room resting my eyes. "Hisoka why aren't there any contacts in your phone other than your parents and this guy named Makoto?" Questioned the twins in unison. My eyes snapped open and I stared at the twins.

They had my bag and were freely going through it. I stood up and went to go get everything back. I got my bag, but Hikaru kept it out of my reach. "Give my phone back!" I growled jumping. He turned around and looked like he was doing something with the phone.

I went to grab it, but then he tossed it to Kaoru. "What the hell are you doing to my phone?" I was alarmed. I went to go get the phone from Kaoru, but he passed it off to Tamaki, then from him to Honey, then Takashi, and so on and so forth.

When I made it to Haruhi, I stared at her. She gave me a smile after finishing up her turn with my phone. "Everyone was putting their number in your phone if you didn't know. Here." I took it back gratefully and looked to see if what she said was true. It was in fact true, everyone's number was installed into my phone.

I couldn't help the small smile reached my face. An silent laugh escaped my lips when I thought about how I ran around the room trying to get my phone back, when they were only putting their number in my phone.

"You never answered our question!" Kaoru said from across the room sitting next to his brother who stared at me intently. I closed my phone. Well this will be interesting.

"Well…. You see… I never really made an effort… to make friends…. And if I did I never thought of getting contact information…." _And I didn't really make an effort to even talk to them after Yume was killed… I couldn't face them and tell them what really happened…. They all really cared for her… I don't even think they really counted me as a true friend, but I never truly know…. I don't really care anymore…_ _These people seemed to already be my friends, or slowly becoming ones._

"What?" Everyone exclaimed at once. I closed my eyes and rubbed the back of my head while they questioned me. I couldn't help myself I laughed; my emotions broke through, if only for a second. I covered my mouth trying to cover the sound that escaped my eyes squeezed tight. I would my emotions just this once, just for now, I won't let it happen again… Hopefully.

"Y-y-y-you l-l-laughed!" Exclaimed everyone in the room except for Kyoya and Mori. My hand curled over my mouth. I waited a second as if thinking.

"I guess I did…" I murmured. I dropped my hand to my side, closed my eyes with a big smile on my face and tilted my head to the side a bit. "But don't get used to it!" I said loud and clearly.

"Obviously…" The twins said together, mocking me. I opened my eyes watching everyone carefully, a small smile still on my face.

_I didn't make friends in the past, because I didn't see a need. I always wanted to be by her side, so I didn't make any friends other than talk a little bit with the ones she made. But, to tell you the truth, I did make friends in the end. I'm hope your happy Yume, because I think I might be a little happy at the moment too, surrounded by so many unusual people, the people that I can't deny are my friends._

**A/N: There you have it. Summer band starts Thursday... Sadly ending my summer early... Bleh... So I'll try to update soon! Feedback pretty please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyyyy! I'm sorry it took a bit! I've been tired and very busy with summer band! They'll be lettingus out early for the next two day so hurray! Please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 6

_Black stretches across the expansion of the dark void. Sobs ripped through the abyss, nothing else could be heard. Nothing filled the void except for a girl huddling in presumably a corner. The girls arms securely fastened around her knees bringing the tightly to her chest, head buried in her knees. Her form trembled as each sob racked her body._

_The ball she curled herself into seemed to tighten, her hand clenching a fist full of long black hair that pooled around her vulnerable form. The girl began to rock herself in her fetal position. The figure's mumbled sob echoed into the nothingness. "It's my entire fault! My fault! My Fault! Why? Why! Nothing can forgive what I've done! Nothing!" Her mantra was repeated time and time again, blaming herself._

_She slowly lifted her head, showing a never ending waterfall of cascading tears, cat like blue eyes glistening with more tears that pooled down her face. She was a picture of a vulnerable helpless child, no one able to tell her everything was okay. She was guilt-stricken, only knowing to blame herself for something she couldn't stop from happening._

_The young women's head was leaned back on a non-existent, voice still a strangled cry as she repeated her mantra. Her hands carelessly at her side, legs drawn out. Around her neck over her crumpled and tear soaked clothes shining through the dim, were two necklace, each silver chain held half of the Yin and Yang symbol._

_"There was nothing to forgive Hisoka, it was something that couldn't be stopped." A murmur echoed, only to be lost to the hysterical crying of this saddened being._

~0o0~

I had my head on the cool surface of the table. I stared blankly around the room of Music Room 3. I wasn't feeling like…. Myself today. I felt strange, like, well I can't explain it really. I've just been really sluggish and unresponsive.

I was counting the seconds to go home and go to bed, hoping it will help with this awkward feeling. I felt a little queasy, a bit sick I guess you could say, like I said I'm hoping sleep will fix the problem.

I got up and waved over my shoulder to the skeptical host members. Only a couple weeks before did I have my out of character little episode of sorts. Now I seemed off, I guess you could put it.

I walked out the building to the awaiting car. I had Makoto to give me a ride that day because of my little "predicament".

I was met with an ecstatic Makoto though, as he chatted happy to fill the silence. He always seemed to jump on a chance to help me out or just hang around when I ask…. I think it kind of odd, but whatever, it's not like I really care.

I just leaned against the window and stared out the window, gaze unwavering. I nodded every once and a while still feeling under the weather.

_Hopefully sleep will fix this stupid feeling. _

~0o0~

Hisoka threw herself up in a sitting position on her bed. Clothes disheveled and a case of bed head. Blue eyes shining through the messy hair as her hand raised, eyes calculating its movements. Then all of a sudden she jumped out of bed, arms stretched high over her head. Hisoka gave a girly squeal a giant grin cracking across her face.

"It's great to be alive again!" She gave another high pitch squeal, eyes closed with pleasure. "Well I mean only for today, I'll have to apologize, then thank Hisoka somehow for letting me steal her body for a little bit! I was really curious everything was going; I wanted to see how her life has been! I bet it's been awesome! But not as awesome as when I was here with her!"

'Hisoka' kept rambling to herself in a thoughtful pose, yet excited all the same. She has one of those gleeful expression one would wear when finding out how to do something they been working so hard to accomplish.

A white glow appeared suddenly, and then took the form of a boy about ten years old. He had short curly hair; a bandage covered his left eye. He played with his hands as the girl stopped rambling and stared with all seriousness towards the translucent boy.

"Um… Yume, I can only give you about 24 hours… I don't want to get into trouble, you know this is wrong! What if people see the difference in her personality or something worse?" He mumbled worriedly. She grinned, nothing seemed to worry her, Yume had apparently taken over Hisoka's body for the day and wasn't worried about any consequence what so ever.

The Hisoka imposter trotted into the bathroom getting ready for the day. "I'm not worried about it Daichi, I told her I would be watching over her…. I haven't been doing a very good job and want to make up for that! So don't say I didn't warn you IF we do get caught. Hey! Why is she wearing the boy's uniform? All well…. She must be up to one of her tricks again!" And with that she was out the door racing with her book bag and keeping up the cross-dressing for Hisoka's sake.

_Hehe! This is going to be so much fun!_

~0o0~

It was lunch time and I had memorized all the names of the contacts in Hisoka's phone… I only had to figure out who they were exactly. I'm just so glad she made her own friends! Usually I made all the friends, and she just…. Stayed around me mostly. I didn't really understand why she didn't try to make friends by herself, but I guess I should be happy that she was always there for me.

A group of girls and boys alike crowded around me and chatted with me, I was just talking senselessly. I was actually just doing so while I looked for my lunch; I was heading straight to the roof when I found it. I'm not sure why they aren't going to get their own lunch.

Finally they decided to leave when I finally did get my lunch out… Some of the girls were trying to drag me with them, but I declined. I really wanted to get to that roof I wanted to get the full view of this school; I mean its sooooo big!

_Yume! You're not being careful! I can tell this isn't how your sister would usually acts! You said you were just going to check up on things! _Daichi's voice echoed in my borrowed head.

Under my breathe I replied, "Everything is under control, don't worry." I went to get up only to be stopped by a voice.

"Hisoka? Are you doing alright? You're acting weird today…" I turned around and stared at the person. I got the hint it was a girl in a boy's uniform. I grinned at her, and said the first name that came to mind.

"I'm fine!" I laughed as I ran and grabbed her and started dragging her out of the classroom. "Let's go eat on the roof Haruhi! It's always a nice view from up high!" With my lunch in hand I headed to the roof to eat

~0o0~

I stared at my empty bento box. Who would've known that possessing people would make you so hungry! I stared sadly at the empty lunch box. _All well I'll just eat more later._

When I put my box down I caught Haruhi looking at me strangely, as if she was trying to figure out something. "What?" I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"You aren't yourself. Your personality can't just switch over night… Especially not you… Are you sure you're okay Hisoka?" I just stared at her for a second not responding right away to my sister's name.

_Yume! Pay attention! She's talking to you! I told you this was a bad idea at the start! _I blinked then bobbed my head up and down quickly for my late response.

She dropped the subject after that, soon after we left to attend class. If she had the hint I was different than the rest of these new found friends of Hisoka will obviously take notice…. Quicker than I had hoped.

~0o0~

I tried going home, but these twins dragged me to a music room! I'm so lost right now! What has Hisoka been doing with her life? I guess I should be happy she made friends….

I tried to keep an emotionless mask on like I caught Hisoka do many times as we got older… I stood stiff staring straight ahead out the window. I was doing well, but I had that strange urge to laugh. I can't keep a straight face like she does! I just can't I'm not that serious of a person like she is, sometimes I wish I was, but that just isn't me!

The twins popped up in front of me. _Not now! I'm concentrating! _My lip twitched, when they started circling around me.

"Hisoka you see, incredible stiff…" The first twin said. I racked my brain for a name to fit.

The second one continued, "You even tried to leave when you know you come to the club after class." I seriously couldn't think of the names right now…. What was it… I racked my brain for a moment… Nope nothing.

_You can't do anything Yume! I didn't even see the names directly and I remember! The first twin I'm going to guess is Hikaru and the second is are the Hitachiin brothers. _I heard Daichi say in his annoying no it all voice. It felt weird sharing a body with three different…. People? Souls? People and souls? Yeah, let's go with the third choice. To tell you the truth when it isn't your body the feeling of the other residents sharing the body with you, it actually tickles.

I sighed through my nose. As long as nobody touched me I'll be fine! Nobody would know this, except for me of course, but Hisoka is extremely ticklish especially her sides. What makes it worse is that I feel through her body and see through her eyes, you know the senses. So I'll be good as long as I'm not tickled!

I remember this one time when someone touched Hisoka, and she turned around and punched them in the face! She didn't like when people touched her, which has changed though apparently… Or was it she didn't care that she was touched, as long as you didn't sneak up behind her….

There was a hand in my face. I got lost in memories, my bad. Then then inevitably happened, I was poked in the side. I jinxed myself! I shouldn't have thought of anything! Meh!

I jumped a bit, startled by being touched in the side. I looked down to see a little kid with a bunny. That must be Honey. He most certainly matched the name I saw in the phone… Oh now I remember a name… Wow… I'm so lame sometimes.

From the corner of my eye I saw Hikaru and Kaoru glance at each other with identical looks. That isn't a good sign, I'm a bit scared. "Hisoka? Are you ticklish?" The twins said in unison coming closer.

I backed away, eyes wide and hands up my palms facing them. "No of course not! I was just startled!" They lunged at me and tickled my sides. The mask I worked on for the last couple of minutes going to waste as my laugh echoed off the walls from their attacking claws.

They didn't know what the word stop meant. I mean, tears are rolling down my face and I'm to the point of peeing on myself! Now that would be incredible embarrassing! All I can say is that she made some interesting friends as far as I've seen and I approve.

~0o0~

Apparently the club she joined (or maybe forced…) was a Host Club. It was fun I just talked about random topics. Hopefully they enjoyed the time with me…. It would be bad if they didn't. Well too late to think about that now.

I was one of the last people in the room, other than that guy….. Kyoya I think. His glasses scare me with that flashing thing he has going on there. I'm just going to get home and finally relinquish my hold on my sister's body.

_Thank god! It's getting cramped in here! And you sister is getting harder to restrain… I'm glad this day is finally over. _Daichi's voice was slightly strained. I owe him big time, the kid is awesome!

"You're definitely not Hisoka." My head snapped toward the voice. I met the eyes of the Shadow King. I tilted my head to the side slightly facing him.

He is very analytical isn't he? "What are you talking about?" I stared at him more curious than questioning. I guess he caught it; I need to work on my acting skills…

"Tell me then, where's Hisoka?" I giggled. I'm going to enjoy messing with this guy's head!

I twisted my body from side to side, smiling innocently. "Hisoka? Oh I know where she is, She'll be back tomorrow don't worry! I'm so glad she made friends!" I twirled around going to grab my bag.

"Who are you then?" I paused then continued my stride towards the door looking over my shoulder at him. I was serious for the first time all day.

"If she hasn't told you, anything about her personal life, anything at all… Then she doesn't want anybody to know right now. If you truly want to know, and I know everyone would be curious about her, then try asking her, but I know she isn't ready to share such things." With that I left to make my long trek home.

~0o0~

I watched from afar as Hisoka woke up and smiled gently. She probably felt a little disoriented. "You think she'll be okay? You were so worried about her before we possessed her. Are you satisfied now?" Daichi curiously looked at me.

I watched my sister for a little longer. I throw my arm around my neck and turning away from the sight of my sister, planning to come back to check on her later.

"I know she'll be fine. Hisoka has some great people who care for her, and are doing a great job in filling in my place. I'm happy they are taking care of her for me."

**A/N: School is starting soon just for the heads up! It starts up the 22nd over here... I think... Reviews make me happy and give me a reason to write faster! Well until then! Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've been out of ideas for chapters... So heres what I came up with! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 7

_Ten year old Yume and Hisoka Kaneko walk side by side. Yume had a new looking camera, as she rambled on and on about how she wished it was one of those expensive professional cameras._

_"I mean if I had more money I could buy a better camera! I guess I'll deal with this cheap camera…" Yume pouted staring at Hisoka with a sulky expression. Hisoka merely gave her a side glance._

_"I may get you one, but even I have to save money for things like that." With a roll of her eyes, Hisoka crossed her arms looking straight ahead. They were merely walking aimlessly no true destination in mind._

_Yume poked Hisoka in the side, getting a reaction for her older. Yume proceeded and snapped a picture with her new camera. She looked at the camera and grinned cheekily showing Hisoka the picture she took of the jumpy reaction she had when Yume poked her in the side. "This one's a keeper! I love remembering things with pictures!" Yume let out a giggle and held the camera out and to a picture of the both of them._

_"This is why you're so obsessed with cameras and pictures Yume…" Hisoka raised an eyebrow at her sister's obvious remark. Yume pursed her lips and walked a few paces ahead._

_"Psh…. It's not like I have bazillions of cameras and photos everywhere…" Hisoka rolled her eyes simply think along the lines of "Uh, yeah you do."_

_Yume stuck her tongue out at Hisoka and bounded farther away from her sister, then turned around waiting for Hisoka to catch up. Hisoka was going to speed up her stride when suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder._

_Hisoka being startled spun around threw her fist forward and connected with an awaiting face. There was a grunt on the receiver's side as the person fell to the ground. Hisoka on the other hand, bit her lip and held her hand to her chest._

_Yume ran towards the scene holding in laughter. She knew her wasn't one you would want to startle… If at all because of her reflex. A perfect example is, well right here._

_Hisoka stared down at the, boy she had assumed, laying on the ground holding his face. From the corner of her eye she say Yume trembling covering her mouth trying to hold back laughter, supposedly._

_"Hey, sorry… Didn't mean to punch you in the face…." The boy slowly sat up and revealed his bloodied nose. He had shaggy brown hair more on the long side, some of his hair framing his face. He had brown eyes and a scowl etched on his face. The boy looked to be about thirteen years of age._

_"Why the hell did you have to do that? I was just trying to get you attention! You dropped your iPod!" Hisoka pat her pockets of her jacket, saying it was reaching the cooler months, and found that she indeed dropped her iPod, but her phone seemed to still be in her pocket. She squatted down in front of him while Yume scrambled around trying to find something to help with the nose bleed. Hisoka took the iPod from his hand, putting it in her pocket, and without another word took his hand pulling him up as she stood. _

_"I guess you scared me…" Hisoka shrugged as she watched her sister hand him a Kleenex for his nose. She then asked him in a friendly manner._

_"What's your name?" He didn't answer for a moment; he wiped his face of the remains of his nosebleed. _

_He looked at her then back at me. "I'm Makoto Iwasaki, y ours?" Hisoka could tell he was still irritated that she got him in the nose._

_Yume introduce the two of them, she always did. "I'm Yume Kaneko and this is Hisoka Kaneko! We're twins!" She smiled not noticing his mood, or the unwavering stare he gave the oblivious Hisoka. Yume then took a random picture of him, before her attention was taken was by an adorable puppy that seemed to walk by simultaneously. _

_"Obviously" Makoto muttered at the same time Yume squealed, "Puppy!" bounding after the puppy._

_Hisoka stared after her sister about to follow her when the boy stopped her. "Do you have a phone?" She stared at him blankly, pulling out her phone and showing it to him. He took it from her hand and typed a couple things then took out his own phone and did the same thing. When he finished he returned Hisoka's phone._

_"Later?" Makoto then turned and left without another word. She stared at him strangely turning to join her sister who was just taking a picture of herself and the little puppy. She smiled up at her sister, and dragged her down with her to pet the dog too._

_One thought that crossed her mind at that moment that didn't seem to come to mind until now was, "My things don't usually fall out of my pockets…."_

~0o0~

It was like any other day at the Host Club. Only today, I brought a good sized red rubber ball, one that could easily fit in my bag….. But let's face it; I can fit almost anything in bag. I was throwing the ball back in forth between my hands.

My costumers all watched me curiously, all of them waiting to see what I was going to do. I twisted around in my chair catching the twins in a middle of another one of their acts. _So close…. _With a smirk etched on my face, and wishful luck I threw it towards their heads.

It hit Hikaru right in the back of his head, making him close whatever distance him and his brother had for the little skit. _That was probably their first kiss…. At least this gives the girls what they've anticipated._

Everyone that caught sight of their shocking kiss squealed happily. Oh, I could tell I was in for it, but I couldn't help the thought of how my aim could've been so spot on at that very moment. I saw them pull apart after the initial shock was over.

I raised my eyebrow as they slowly turned their heads towards me. "Hisoka…" That was creepy, with the whole synchronization and just how the little devil's voices sounded… I knew I was in for something. I stared blankly at them as they stalked closer; just noticing Kaoru had the ball I just threw in his grasp.

He drew back and threw the ball only to have me duck out of the way at the last minute. "Who threw this ball?" I knew who they hit that second; it was the royal idiot, Tamaki.

I turned looking at Tamaki who held the rubber ball in his grasp, and then I raised a hand a pointed at the twins. "Them." I walked back to my costumers to see this play out, or how long it would last.

Tamaki threw the ball without a second thought…. Although he had bad aim, and the ball took a detour towards the Shadow King himself. From the time I've spent here, I know not to mess with Kyoya like throwing a ball at him especially with his computer around.

The ball flew past his face and hit the corner of the computer screen. Kyoya's head snapped in the direction Tamaki, who was attempting to hide. "Tamaki, how many times do I have to tell you not to throw things indoors?" Kyoya then proceeded to drag away a less willing Tamaki.

"Well that was interesting" Haruhi said when she passed my table. She smiled brightly before returning to her table not too far from mine. It was silent for a moment before everything resumed, everyone awaiting the return of the two other hosts.

"Why did you throw the ball in the first place Hisoka?" A small, timid girl asked. I looked up to the ceiling, thinking of why I had thrown the ball. No, I knew full well why, because I was bored.

"They're act bored me so I thought I might help them make it more…. Entertaining." My hand covering my smirk while my eyes slid back over to the twins who played their favorite game. It's sad to think that no one can beat them at their own game, except me and Haruhi.

"Wait! Come back~!" Squealed a child-like voice when a golden retriever puppy burst through the doors. It jumped on tables and tipped over others. The blur of fur jumped on me and while I tried to push the ball of energy off me, it kept licking at my face.

There was a grunt and a sound of a body hitting the ground. "Freckles~…. Did you find my hero?" The child-like voice called muffled by the ground. I only recognized the voice then and I could only sigh when I finally got the dog off me.

~0o0~

Kyoya had ended the club early today because of the young girl of about nine sitting in front of us. The girl was foreign, saying she doesn't have the traditional Asian looks. She had crazy cherry blonde hair that she tried to tame by putting it up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a blue-grey that never stopped moving, never seeing. The girl was blind.  
>"What brings you hear my princess?" Tamaki the unseeing girl's hand, her eyes never stopped moving and her head stayed facing forward. I still had the squirming puppy in my arms. I was starting to wonder if they could tell that she was blind…. Or if they were just that stupid.<p>

The girl brought Tamaki's hand up to her face and bit it. This had Tamaki retreat to his corner. The twins sat on either side of me. "You should've just left her alone…" Haruhi said as she tried to clean he broken tea sets. Kyoya stood beside the couch I resided on, while Mori and Honey say with the young girl.

"I'm Hayden; I'm looking for my hero…. Hisoka…" I recognized that girl now… I saved her from getting hit by a car just the other day. "I wanted to thank you…. And return this…" She pulled out my IPod I didn't know I was missing, and held it straight out. Her Japanese wasn't perfect, but that's what happens when you move to a new place.

I took the device. "Thanks, but why did you come to find me. I know it would've been difficult." Her face scrunched as she made her way in front of me without bumping into anything.

"I may be blind, but I'm not incapable in doing things on my own! I wanted you to be my best friend and my older sister!" Suddenly I didn't feel so good anymore, I felt sick… I felt weak. I was hoping she was done, but she continued. "I wanted someone I can count on that won't pity me or breathe down my neck! I knew it was you the moment you pulled me out of oncoming traffics way…"

Hayden was just looking for someone, anyone that was willing to look past her disability, because I guess she never really found that one person. She doesn't want anybody to pity her just be her friend. She especially didn't want someone breathing down her neck telling what she can and can't do; she doesn't want someone always worrying about her.

Hayden trembled, tears streamed down her face. "I'm nothing special to my parents… Being blind…. They don't think I can-" I brought my hand down hard on her head to get her to stop degrading herself.

"Shut up." My voice was soft, but demanding. "I understand, all you had to do was ask, I'll be your friend." A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips as she grinned up at me, even if she couldn't see my face.

In the end I had her memorize my number and told her to call me when she wanted to see me or talk. With her dog leading the way she headed home. "Hisoka is so nice right Takashi?" Honey exclaimed while Mori replied with his usual answer.

I watched as everyone left and sighed. I turned around only to come face to face with the twins. They both wrapped an arm around my waist. "You know, you owe us for throwing that ball at us earlier…" The twins said in unison, resting their heads on my shoulders.

"I don't owe you anything…. You'll probably find a way to get me back. Anyways I simply fulfilled one of the things your costumers have been waiting to see." I stated as I moved to get out of their grip.

They let go, almost reluctantly, but held onto my wrists. They did something I wouldn't put past them, they bit my arms.

"What the hell, Hikaru and Kaoru!" I jerked out of their grip and started to walk home.

"We will get you back soon~! Just wait!" They called after me. I couldn't help but smirk, this will be entertaining.

**A/N: School starts tomorrow for me! I don't want to go to school! Bleh! XD Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any suggestions or ideas to help the juices in my brain flow I'm all ears... Or eyes... Just PM me and if I do use your idea/suggestion I'll probably tweak it or something and I will dedicate the chapter to you! Well until next time I update!**

**You see that shiny button with the word 'review'? You should click it... Makes me happy XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh school how I love you... Notice the sarcasm. Haha. I forget to tell you how thankful I am for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews. I love you guys for that! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

_Twelve year old Yume walked around the house, wondering about the whereabouts of her older sister Hisoka. Yume turned her back for a second and then finds her twin wasn't there anymore. The one thing Yume knew though was Hisoka wouldn't leave the house without Yume, unless Yume left without her, which happens often… Being the social butterfly she is._

_Yume rounded the corner only to hide again as she witnessed the scene of her sister and her mother. She didn't expect to see those two together, because another thing she knew was Hisoka didn't like mother all too much, and she didn't know why. So being smart she decided to let the scene unfold and answer the questions to quench her curiosity of Hisoka's hatred toward their mother. Yume came in the middle of the argument though._

_"…my money!" Their mother hissed at Hisoka. Yume couldn't understand… Money? Hisoka only had a bored expression while she looked at the ceiling. Yume coward behind the wall even more say Hisoka was looking in her direction._

_"I thought I should buy it. They were things I was looking at purchasing anyways." Hisoka replied calmly not even sparing their mother a glance._

_Yume saw their mother was starting to lose her cool even more than she was. "I didn't even know of these damn purchases until I payed off the card you used! It won't even tell me what you bought! What the hell did you buy Hisoka?" Their mother continued to fume, waiting for her daughter's response._

_"Well, since I didn't think it was any of your business, I thought I would hide all that information so you wouldn't be able to stop the shipping and such. Smart right?" Hisoka said slyly sparing a glance the fuming woman standing in front of her. Hisoka didn't seemed fazed one bit by her mother, while Yume was so scared she was frozen to her spot never seeing her mother so angry…. So scary._

_"You don't have the right to use my money! For something so insignificant! You'll be sorry…." Their mother seethed. Voice and features extremely venomous._

_"Well, I'm not. So live-" A slap resounded through the air, Hisoka's head was forced to the side by the power behind the slap. Yume held in tears, a gasp quietly leaving her lips. It might've been wrong for Hisoka to do that without permission, but how Mother was treating her…._

_"Don't you dare…" And their mother walked away from the scene, leaving Hisoka standing there where she left her. Hisoka slowly put her hand to her cheek trying to get the stinging to stop._

_"Hisoka…." A whimper was heard. Hisoka looked to where she heard the small tone and stopped breathing. Yume immerged slowly from her hiding place, tears slowly flowing down her face, one of her hand rubbing her arm._

_"Why didn't you tell me about-"Hisoka looked away unable to meet her eyes, unable to handle her knowing. Hisoka could feel Yume's watery blue eyes burn into her skin._

_Speaking harsher than she wanted her to hear, "You didn't see or hear anything. Nothing happened there is nothing to worry about. Just forget it." Hisoka then made a speedy get away leaving her younger sister to her thoughts, only hoping, wishing Yume will do as she asked._

_Yume stared in the direction Hisoka went. The only thing that crossed her mind was, "Why didn't you tell me this before Hisoka? I could've helped you… I'll let it slide….. For now…. Just because you asked me too…. Doesn't mean I can forget so easily…"_

~0o0~

"Bye!" I closed the door on the leaving Host Club, Haruhi participating this time, and sighed tiredly. I was busy with keeping them entertained and keeping them away from my mother. I'm glad no one was around when she hit me… A couple of times…. But all in all it was good… I kind of had fun.

With a nonexistent smile and sigh, I went toward my room. When I got there I threw open the door and walked towards my bed and found a note laying there.

I looked at it and smirked at my father's thoughtfulness. It says:

_Dear Hisoka,_

_I understand I have been neglecting you a lot so I thought I would rent some four-wheelers. I will not be able to attend, but I thought you would like to invite your friends to participate in this event. I will make it up to you and spend more time with you when I get the chance, but I find that running these few family businesses can be quite time consuming. I find that your mother will accompany me a couple days, and then return, then I should be home for a while possible. But I plan that we will go on a vacation together _and I look forward to when that day comes. _But until then please enjoy the rentals I got for you and your friends to enjoy._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

I looked at the rental papers and where to go to use them, and then threw all the papers on the counter to get ready for bed. With another sigh I lied down to go to sleep.

_I'll have to think about inviting those crazies to go four-wheeling with me…_

~0o0~

I thought of ways to ask Haruhi to go four-wheeling with me. I really didn't want the rest to come… I really didn't want to know how that would turn out. I tapped the pencil in my hand to my head and smirked silently to myself, not paying any attention to the lesson going on.

_I'll just ask her like my sister would…. Like any other question being asked. But knowing my luck they'll all find out and come. _Sighing quietly in frustration and glancing back where the twins resided, sitting on either side of Haruhi, all of them copying notes. It seemed planned, almost that the twins looked up and met my eye at the same time, catching me watching them. I quickly turned around to catch up on the notes I missed, still feeling their stare on me.

_I have a feeling they will find out….._

~0o0~

_Where's my bag?_ I couldn't find my bag at the end of the day. It just disappeared! So I went to the club room without it, giving up easily. It's not like there was anything important in there anyways…. Just school work.

When I opened the door I was met with Hikaru and Kaoru, both with their arms crossed and staring at me intently. In Hikaru's hand was paper and in Kaoru's was my bag. "I should've known you stole my bag!" I exclaimed in false shock. It really wasn't surprising that they were the culprits.

I held out my hand. "Bag." I waited a moment until Kaoru brought the bag up enough for me to grab ahold of it. When I grasped the bag he jerked me toward him and an arm around my shoulders and Hikaru doing the same.

"Were you going to tell us about this?" Hikaru flashed the sheet of paper with all the information about the rented four-wheelers. So maybe I did have something a little important in my stolen bag.

"Not necessarily, but I didn't have to did I?" I took my bag from Kaoru's hand surprising him; I looked both of them in the eye before getting out of their grasp. "I guess pass the message on to the rest of the Host Club, because I know you'll end up talking about it anyways."

_This should be interesting. I might actually enjoy this even if in the beginning I didn't want them to come._

~0o0~

So that Sunday I found myself waiting at the dirt trail wearing worn jeans, a longed sleeved shirt, and comfy shoes. I was crouched in the dirt with a helmet gripped in my hand, the four- wheeler I will be using behind me. Being here rather early has its faults, so I found myself tracing random shapes in the dirt.

"Hisoka!" My face met the dirt while the blonde third year hugged me around the neck from behind. I heard the others approach, Honey still attached to me and I spluttered trying to get the dirt out of my mouth.

"And Hisoka bites the dust!" I heard the twins yell in unison. I turned my body and slowly got up glaring at the doppelgangers. All of them wore the appropriate clothing for the occasion, thankfully enough. Of course the Host Club's clothes were a little more extravagant and expensive, excluding Haruhi of course.

I got up and seeing that Kyoya wasn't dressed to ride, I took that as no surprise, I ended up pulling him over to a place where he can sit out of the sun while everyone else did what they came here for. Next I walked next to each individual four-wheeler grabbing their helmets and handing them to each person.

"I hope you're ready to ride because I most certainly am. I've been anticipating this for a while." With a ghost of a smile I hopped on, threw on the helmet and rode of around the area, it was large enough for our group to enjoy.

Everyone seemed to catch on only a few didn't know how to ride the vehicle, but that was easily solved. That's what we did, we drove around, hung out and all the things I never allowed myself to do. I still acted with my emotion tucked away; I didn't want to show them I promised myself never to show such weakness to anyone.

I stopped after a while, the time unknown to me. I sat beside Kyoya who was working on something or other; while I watched the others enjoy the time out there. After a couple of minutes of sitting there Kyoya decided to speak. "How long do intend to keep your life a secret." It confused me greatly I didn't understand…

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I gave him a blank stare not knowing how to take what he was asking.

"You know the last time we were over at your house I saw something rather interesting… " I froze.

_No… He couldn't…._

"Has your mother always been that way?" He continued, not looking up from his computer as he typed and questioned me.

_No… He didn't…_

I refused to answer I stared straight ahead my face went from hard to blank. Not knowing how to act or how to control the boiling that started beneath my skin.

"I take it you don't want anyone to know, you know it can't last forever, it won't take long till they find out. It might just slip…" Kyoya said looking at me with his glaring glasses.

_No… He wouldn't…_

I walked past him to the four-wheeler that I had parked not too long ago. "It's my personal life stay out of it." I coldly muttered quickly placing the helmet on my head and driving away at a fast pace toward a more wooded area.

I could hear the calls of my name as I disappeared in the woods, not listening. The anger was slowly clouding my thoughts, my concentration, and the speed slowly inching higher. I drove and drove not taking into account how long it would take me to get back. My eyes came into focus on the thing that was obstructing my path and it didn't dawn on me until it was almost too late.

I turned sharply the speed throwing me off the vehicle and sending me crashing, hard. I let out a wail of pain. I tore off the helmet to look at my throbbing arm. It looked bad; it had a giant gash on the inside of my left arm.

I heard a cracking noise and looked over to see that my four-wheeler had been stopped by a tree. The tree started to fall toward me, but away from the bike. _What are the odds?_

I was able to move a couple inches away, but it still landed on my ankle. I squeaked at the impact, knowing it probably was broken now. I was in pain, all over. I'm surprised I didn't die, but I guess that's why you wear a helmet.

I felt something wet slide down my face. I used my uninjured hand and touched my cheek. I pulled my hand eye level. _Tears…._

They started to flow freely down my face. It only dawned on me then that I felt almost defeated with the knowledge that someone knew of one of my secrets. I tried to stop my insane emotion, but it kept flowing, harder even, falling from my wide open eyes.

I pulled on my helmet and dragged myself, after freeing myself, to the four-wheeler. I didn't want them see the tears running down my face, so freely. The pain that I locked away seemed to come out freely as I slowly made my way back.

The pain I felt, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally. For how my mother treated me, and I've kept it a secret from everyone my whole life. Keeping the existence of my sister from my new friends a secret. Trying to overcome the death of my younger twin. Yume's death being all my fault and how I failed to protect her… How they never caught who took her life away, the people who kidnapped us, tortured us, and took her life while I couldn't save her.

I didn't even know I gotten back, my mental attack on myself stopped short seeing the twins stopping the four-wheeler, with worried looks the rest running to see if I was okay.

_I don't deserve your worry…_

"Hisoka? What happened to you?" I couldn't tell who asked… I'm not feeling too well… I feel… Numb…

_Please leave me alone…. I'm disgusting…_

"Hisoka, stay with us you injured pretty bad…." Black spots are never a good sign. I was having trouble hearing, they sound so far away…

It happened slowly. I slowly fell off the side of the vehicle. The world slowly faded before I hit the ground. I felt arms wrap around me, before everything disappeared and a far off cacophony of voices yelling my name.

_Don't touch me I'm a monster! Nothing good will come if you're close to me!_

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it! I'll try to update sooner, but I get pretty busy depending on whats going on. Remeber the people who died 10 years ago due to the attack on 9/11.**

**Click that shiny button down there that has 'review' on it. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Here is the next chapter! I'm so tired of highschool and all the non-sense busy work they like to make us do 'cause they think we have no life! Well anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 9

_It was a dark room, with a musty scent, with a horrible smell tainting the air. The walls had dark stains on the wall, the source of the smell, dried blood. There was discarded rope in some places in the small room._

_There was sobbing coming from a corner, revealing a trembling figure hovering over a still, pale body, and a puddle of blood surrounding the two figures. "Come back to me Yume, you didn't deserve this! It's my entire fault!" wailed Hisoka. She was cut and bruised; her hair was short in some places while in others strands were rather long._

_There was thudding of footsteps, some fade while others stopped in front of the door hidden in the shadows of the room. There was banging and a slam of the door heard over the loud sobs that racked Hisoka's frail frame. A bright artificial light flashed into the room, swung around the room, then landed on her._

_"Over here! I found them!" yelled the man clad in protective gear._

_There was more stomping and the man that was already there went over to the hysterical girl. He went to grab her and take her out of the building to safety whisper words of comfort, but she wouldn't have it._

_"No!" she screeched fling herself back over her dead sister. Hisoka fought back clawing at his arm screaming. "Let me stay! Leave me alone, leave me alone!" Hisoka flailed around watching as to other people clad in black went over to her sister's lifeless body._

_Yume's eyes were half open, a knife protruded from her abdomen. Her once bright, lively blue eyes were dull. Her body was battered and bruised; cuts were everywhere that was visible. Her cheeks were slightly wet with and a small smile adorns her bruised face. _

_"Poor girl…" one of the men murmured lowering the dead girl's eyelids._

_"Don't touch her!" Hisoka cried, traumatized by the events that happened not too long ago leading to Yume's death._

_Hisoka was dragged as she fought to go back to her sister's side. Her screams went on without her knowing she was doing so, tears flowing freely down her face._

_They pulled her outside lights of red and blue flashing. The man handed her over to the paramedics where they proceeded to take care of her. The most blood that flooded from her was from her lower back, something that was carved into her by the person who caused this._

_She stared blankly ahead, tears still flowing heavily, never registering her mother's car pulling into the area. _

_"Hisoka! Where's Yume? Where is she!" her mother questioned hysterically. Hisoka didn't respond didn't even look in her direction._

_The paramedics had left to give her space for a moment while they got more supplies for her. Her mother's face came into view as she started to shake her daughter, "How could you let her happen? Why didn't you die instead of her? Weren't you supposed to protect her? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" _

_People pulled the grief stricken away as she yelled at her unresponsive daughter. Both had tears streaming down their faces._

_Hisoka saw them come out with a gurney covered by a black body bag. Tears streamed down her face faster. _

_"Why aren't I the one in the body bag? I should've been the one in her place," Hisoka thought, "From now on I won't show my emotions, they're only a weakness. I will full fill my sister's death wish."_

_"Poor girl, her sister died. I wonder what happened?" someone whispered to another._

_"I pity her… I wonder how she still alive." Another muttered to the person beside them._

_"I bet she let her die, so she could live." Said another._

_"Stop." Hisoka thought, everything swirling together. The cacophony of blames swirling around._

_Hisoka covered her ears and screamed, not able to take listening to this anymore._

~0o0~

My eyes snapped open and I gasped for breathe. White light blinding, the sterilized smell of the hospital came to my senses. I was alone in the room and truth behold I wanted to be, but that's not anything new.

The only problem was I couldn't remember _why _I was in the hospital. I just know I was extremely sore, well everywhere. I groaned turning my head to the left only to see my arm heavily bandaged. Then I looked done when realization hit me. I saw my ankle on the opposite side of my body in a cast that went up to my mid-cast. The cast was orange color and after further analysis I saw different colors and different writing.

I stared dumbfounded at all the doodles and names of the people I tried so desperately to get to leave me alone. Which obviously failed epically, but still I was…. Slightly amazed that they stuck to me with the fight I put up to get them to leave me alone.

I silently stared at all the notes a doodles they left for me, ending each thing they left with their name. A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips, but quickly disappeared when a nurse opened the door and poked her head in.

"Oh! I see you're awake! You lost quite a good amount of blood from that arm of yours!" The nurse said a little too cheerily coming in with someone trailing behind her.

"And I brought you a visitor!" I realized before she said anything that it was Makoto. How he found I was here out I'm not sure…

The nurse left after that. He smiled that friendly smile of his. "How are you feeling Hisoka? I find out that you were so I decided to visit you!" I stared at him blankly.

"How exactly did you find out though…." I asked him quite confused.

He pulled a chair toward my bed and sat down beside me. He smiled and placed a hand on my arm in a friendly manner. "I went to go see you at lunch 'cause I wanted to surprise you…. And I was bored…" He mumbled the last part. "And some of the people said you weren't there because you were at the hospital. You know you have to be careful four-wheeling, I've told you this before! What exactly were you doing?"

I rubbed the back of my head, with my good arm, sheepishly as I wore a nervous smile. "I guess I got a little upset and sped away…" A nervous laughed followed.

"You should have been glad you had those friends of yours with you…" He muttered to himself, not meaning for me to hear, but of course I did. His gaze had intensified from the playfulness that it usually had.

I wasn't sure what to do; all I did was stare blankly back. His gaze didn't waver any and it was creeping me out entirely. I was glad when the door to the rather spacious room was opened.

"Hisoka!" It didn't give me enough warning as the twins glomped me. I gave a surprised grunt when I felt Makoto's grip tighten then disappeared.

"I guess I'll be going. I'll see you soon." Makoto said has he made his leave, his face carefully indifferent.

_What's the matter with him…._

When Makoto left everyone else seemed to make an entrance. The twins didn't seem to want to let go and it made me slightly uncomfortable. "We came to escort you home Hiso-chan!" Honey cheered throwing himself into the hug fest the twins started.

Kyoya wasn't present so I expected he was taking care of everything. "Sorry for the trouble Hisoka, but it looks like they missed you…" Haruhi said shaking her head at their childishness.

"I knew you would be ok! Of course the princes and shining armor would save the damsel-" I cut off the overly dramatic Tamaki.

"Don't finish that, just get me home! I hate hospitals!" I muttered the last part stuggling to get out of the grip of the twins and Honey.

~0o0~

I was just dropped off by the Host Club and I was trying to get used the crutched the hospital supplied. I was glad Kyoya didn't mention anything about what he saw like he did when we went four-wheeling.

I didn't even make my way to the door before the door was yanked open with a very pissed off mother. Uh oh.

"Where the hell have you been!" she yelled as she yanked me inside and threw me to the ground. I could only hiss in pain.

"You were gone yesterday and never came home! Then you come back about two days later like this? What the fuck have you been up too!" my mother screamed, read in the face, while she kicked my once in the side.

I wrapped my good arm around my torso and winced in pain. I cut off mother when she was about to start screaming again.

"I went four-wheeling with friends, remember? Then I got hurt so I spent the night at the hospital! So here I am now!" I shouted getting up slowly. I went to grab my crutched so I could leave, but that wasn't on my mother's agenda.

She grabbed my hair and dragged me to my room. She literally threw me in there and I tumbled to the ground. "Stay in here till I let you out, I probably won't till tomorrow when school starts." She screeched unpleasantly. With a click and the fading of her footsteps she was gone.

I stayed on the floor and stared at the ceiling feeling extremely sore more than I was.

_I didn't think she would react this bad when I got home… At least I know to try to avoid more incidents like these in the future…_

~0o0~

A man sat in the darkened room, feature carefully hidden in the shadows. You could see the movement he made has he kept running his fingers through his hair continuously in frustration.

The man sttod up and quickly made his way over to the dresser in the corner of the room. He picked a picture frame and stared at it with longing. In the picture were to people one had a circular picture covering the face and the other person you could tell immediately who it was, the person with striking blue, cat-like eyes…. Hisoka.

"I told her she was mine! I even gave her a 'reminder'! She's mine and no one elses! That's why I got rid of her sister in the first place! That's why I took them both, to show you who you belong too. Love hurts Hisoka…." He murmured as he stroked her gently smiling face that was incased by the picture frame.

"I'll come claim you soon my love. For it seems that you've forgotten your place and forgotten who you belong too." he whispered to the picture frame.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I'm going to nap (which I'm supposed to be father's orders... apparently I'm in a bad mood...) and catch up on to biology projects that I really do not want to do... Grrrr... So make an author happy and review because I really need a reason to do and survive my homework... I feel like if I even go near it my hand is going to fall off!... Anyways... um... BYE! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! I was sick today and had to stay home from school, so I was like "Hey why don't I update!" and so voila! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

_Thunder rumbled loudly, so loud that it seemed to shake the house. A squeak followed as a seven year old girl with black hair and blue eyes scurried under a bed. Tears streamed down her round face, a flash of lightening illuminating her fear-stricken face._

_"Hisoka! Hisoka, where are you?" the girl cried, which was none other than Yume._

_Another girl raced into the room her eyes narrowed with worry. It couldn't be mistaken that this was Hisoka, Yume's older twin. Hisoka's eyes softened when she spotted Yume's trembling form. Hisoka then proceeded to slide under the bed and hugged her curled up and crying sister._

_"It's only rain. Nothing to be afraid of." Hisoka whispered to the terrified girl. _

_That didn't seem to help when another rumble of thunder ripped across the sky. Yume wailed and covered her ears trying block out the sound. Hisoka held a look of lost on her face until words started to come to her._

_Hisoka pried Yume's hands from her ears and made the fearful girl look at her, "Look at me and listen. Listen well." _

"_There is nothing scary about rain; all thunder storms are, are loud sounds and streaks of light. Don't cry anymore. Please don't be afraid of something that's so good for the world!" Hisoka noticed her sister slowly stop crying, but was still trembling slightly._

"_I'll always be there for you, just don't be afraid anymore….." Hisoka pleaded, identical eyes stared at each other, a silent promise being made._

"_Oh. Hisoka! I promise I won't be scared of thunderstorms anymore if your there to help me through the storm!" Yume jumped on Hisoka and clinged to her happily in the cramped space._

"_Yume…. Please…. Let go…. Can't breathe!" Yume jerked back only to hit her head on the bottom of the bed. Yume grabbed her head in pain._

"_Owwwww!" She moaned. Hisoka stared at her sister with a loving expression, her lip quirking._

_Yume glared at Hisoka,"Laugh already! I know you want too!" That's what Hisoka did; she let out a heart-filled laughed and soon after Yume joined in, laughing at her own mistake._

~0o0~

"I'm going to have to sneak out the window….. I'm not going to enjoy this though…." I stared at the closed door of my room then the out the window, while rain pelted against the glass.

My mother either forgot, or is being an ass and not letting me out of my room. I need to get to class thank you very much. At this rate, plus the rain, I'm going to be late and get sick. So I hobbled around my room and wrapped my leg in a plastic bag, as to not get the cast wet. I also wrapped my arm in plastic for extra precaution even though it's just a bandage.

I clutched my bag against my crutches and opened the window, letting in masses of rain. I sat on the window sill and then stepped out and closed the window in the process. I hope my bag can withstand rain my phone and homework is in there… I guess we'll find out.

As soon as I stepped out I was soaked, this can't be good for me and everything else. I guess I should be glad I have this blazer…. It'll help keep my secret… Even though I rather not have to worry so much….

I hobbled in the general direction of the school; it was hard to tell with all this rain. I really was having trouble seeing with water streaming into my eyes and rain pelting my face. I would be the one not to notice the bright lights of a car.

Before I know it a car, or should I say limousine pulled up beside me. I didn't think much of it, so of course I kept walking. The door opened and two pairs of hands grabbed me and pulled me in. And guess what I did, it was so out of character than my usual self.

"RAPE!" I yelled, even though it was far from it. Blue eyes met identical golden eyes.

"Oh, hey… Let me out now…" I went to reach for the door, but was stopped, by the 'tsk tsk' from the twins.

They shook their head in sync and crossed their arms. I sat across from them and just stared back blankly. "Your injured-"Hikaru started.

"And it's raining-"Kaoru continued.

"And you're walking to school? You could get sick." They said in unison. I stared at them with my signature look. Now, this is something new….

"Am I hearing things…? Or am I hearing correctly…. Are the notorious Hitachiin brothers worried?" I stated in an uninterested tone, tilting my head subconsciously to the side.

I thought I saw a splash of pink color their skin…. Maybe I'm seeing things… Because they replied with a quick, "NO!" and then decided to look out of either of the windows and not at me.

A ghost of a smile appeared on my usually blank face as I busied myself with looking through my bag. I had to make sure everything was still fine and intact. Hopefully I can make it through the day without anything to bad going on.

Oh how things like to go wrong when we hope with all our might that they don't…

~0o0~

I wanted to disappear right now. I was so tired of people (mostly the girls that admire me and are my costumers… some guys too) kept trying to help me or asking questions like, "Oh no! What happened?" and "Do you need help? I can get you help!" and maybe even, "I'll make sure to come by today at the club, looks like you need all the help you can get!" even though that's not much of a question….

I was happy that it was lunch break, but as I thought about it….. I couldn't go up to my usual place to eat, first off because it's raining and I can't exactly go up and down stairs that easily…. And…

"Well shit!" I cursed. I glared at nothing unparticular.

I'm in for a very rough day today… I'm really, REALLY, hungry. I haven't eaten anything since mother locked me in my room, so that meant I haven't eaten dinner, breakfast and now lunch! This has put me in a really foul mood. To make matters worse I'll probably get sick. If someone's not careful I may just bite their head off.

"Hisoka! We found you! Me and Takashi came to bring you to lunch!" I was suddenly thrown over a shoulder of someone very tall. Well crap.

I flailed, "I'll take my chance with going up the stairs to the roof!" I turned my head to the side to meet big brown eyes staring up at me.

The short third year frowned and asked, "Your trying to avoid us again? I thought you liked us…" Tears started to form in his eyes.

My eyes widened and I gaped. For once it wasn't by choice I was quiet, "… Um… I like… you… guys…. I just needed a little space… I was getting… over-whelmed…?" I was unsure how to state my feelings…. I'm not used to it anymore, I did swear off emotions… Or at least I'm trying to, seeing that it's proving more of a challenge than its worth.

In response Honey cheered, throwing his Usa-chan up in the air. Mori glanced over his shoulder and smiled a small smile. I decided to just rest my head against his shoulder blade, not having the energy to fight against the manhandling.

~0o0~

The whole Host Club sat around the lunch table eating expensive lunches, sans Haruhi. Yes, they even managed to drag her along too from her usual spot in the classroom. Tamaki looked gleeful.

"It's great to have everyone eating together like a real family!" he stated proudly.

I stared at him, using my good hand to rest my head against. "What family?"

That sent him into one of his frequent depressions. What did I say? I'm seriously confused, what did I say this time to make him so upset?

"He thinks of everyone as a 'family member' for example he is calls himself 'daddy' he calls Haruhi 'his daughter' and I…. 'mommy'" I almost laughed at Kyoya's explanation. Oh Tamaki and his roleplaying.

Tamaki jumped back up and exclaimed, "This will be great bonding time for all of us and our newest addition to this wonderful family!"

He was ignored when Haruhi turned to me from her meal and asked, "Are you going to eat?"

I blinked at her and waved her off, "I ate before they found me." That's when my stomach decided to give me away.

The twins glanced at each other and then smiled mischievously. I was in-between the twins. Haruhi sat on the other side of Hikaru on the left and the rest of the group was on the other side of the table.

Kaoru scooped up some of the food off his plate and grabbed my chin to make me face him. I set my lips in a firm line. I'm not being fed by someone! I can feed myself thank you very much!

"Open up!" he murmured and when I didn't Hikaru came up behind me and poked me in the side. I jerked away from his finger and my mouth opened wide enough for Kaoru to put the food in my mouth.

I chewed while I slouched in defeat. "Have some more!" They said in unison.

They were going to feed me one way or another and I couldn't stop them. I couldn't deny I was hungry. I groaned as they tried feed me another bite of food. When is this day going to end?

~0o0~

The Host Club was the same as always, except for the fact that all the girls wouldn't leave me alone. I let them do their thing; I was just starting to get annoyed real fast. I'm surprised I haven't had another one of my episodes yet.

"Can we borrow Hisoka for a second?" asked two voices.

_Oh brother…._

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" one of the girl said and the others left with her after that.

The twins plopped down on either side, of me Hikaru on the left and Kaoru on the right. These guys don't like to leave me alone for too long do they? Then they both wrapped an arm around me.

"How is our cripple doing?" they asked me in unison.

"Go away." I muttered. They are up to no good again.

They rested their heads on my shoulders and whispered, "But we can't ever leave our toy alone!" There was a slight whine at the end.

Before I could retort my eyes were drawn to the door. Makoto was walking into the room, his eyes roaming around the room, and then landing on me in-between the twins. I tilted my head to the side; I didn't know what he was doing here for.

The only thing I didn't notice was the small glaring contest going on between him and the twins. It was quiet in the club room. Everyone was staring at the new comer.

"I came to pick you up, your mom got ahold of me. She wants you home…. She needs to talk to you…" Makoto shifted uncomfortably from all the attention.

My eyes widened slightly and I started messing with my necklaces. Oh no! She knows I snuck out! I'm in deep shit! I swallowed, as I made my way over to the door to leave walking past Makoto.

_I just hope this isn't worse than anything I've ever endured, I hope this isn't worse than the one day I hate the most, my birthday, July 23._

**A/N: So what did you think? Like it, hate it, or what? I've been busy busy busy and... got sick... eh hehehe... Anyways review and let me know! Oh, and if you find any mistakes that you want me to fix let me know! **

**(I hate being sick! DX)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, I felt like writing while I waited for mi madre to get home and help with my Geometry and Biology homework. And this is what I came up with! Ta Da~~~**

**I would like to thank velvee, bored411, BentoBoxCosplay, and NightRaven3pointoh for reviewing. I also thank everyone else that favorited and alerted my story! I love you guys! XD**

Chapter 11

_"Why do you always hate our birthday Hisoka?" asked a fifteen year old Yume. This was a couple months before their birthday, and as always Yume was excited and Hisoka, not so much._

_Hisoka looked up from her computer in her lap, both sitting on a blanket. They sat in the small clearing that they had claimed as theirs at a younger age. Sighing Hisoka went back to typing down codes to hack into another thing being the trouble maker she was._

_"I just hate it. There is nothing special involved anyways, it's just another day." Hisoka left it at that, not wanting to tell her sister that mother wasn't any nicer than she usually is to her on their birthday…. Maybe even crueler._

_Yume knew Hisoka was hiding something from her, but being the naïve one, she couldn't quite place it. So, when Yume opened up her mouth to say something… She closed it. Then it looked like an idea struck her, with bright eyes she stood up and pointed her finger straight up to gain her twin's attention._

_"You're not getting me a gift this year!" Yume exclaimed like it was the most brilliant idea in the world._

_Hisoka stared at her sister like she just said the craziest thing in the world. To Hisoka though, it was, they always got each other something for the birthday, no matter how much Hisoka hated their birthday. Hisoka stared and stared at her sister, Yume looked proud, then catching on to the gaze elaborated._

_"Instead, you're going to enjoy our birthday and get along with mom this year. That's all I want, please~!" she held out at the end, begging._

_Hisoka couldn't take the look Yume was giving her, the puppy dog look, and caved in after about ten seconds. With a sigh she replied, "I'll try…"_

_That's all that needed to be said Yume glomped her sister taking her to the ground._

_The only thing they didn't know was that that birthday wish is the thing that makes everything go wrong. The thing that finally makes everything spiral out of control. That fatal wish that she decided to make, took that very person that uttered those fatal words life._

~0o0~

Everyone had stared at me questioningly when I left. Makoto being the optimistic person her was tried to cheer me up, that didn't work. After a while he stopped talking as he drove a hard expression on his face. I just kept staring out the window, not really in a good mood anymore.

"Why have you not been hanging out with me a lot lately?" Makoto spoke up and I turn to look at him questioningly.

"You know why…. I've been busy. I haven't forgotten about you if that's what you think." I sighed. He has been acting quite strange lately, but I wasn't sure. Makoto was right though, so I wouldn't be too sure how much he's changed.

A smile broke out across his face, "Right! We'll have to make sure we get together soon! Don't forget that!" I hummed in agreement and stared out the window again. If I would've paid more attention instead of moping I would've say him glace at me out of the corner of his eye and frown deeply.

He stopped in front of my house and said his good-byes, leaving me to face my doom alone. Not that he would know; no one knows what goes on at home. Just me and mother, that was all, I don't like telling people about my problems. No one.

I hobbled up to the front door, only to have it ripped open and be yanked inside. I was then pushed against the wall, my mother's gray eyes burning with hatred. I had defied her and now she was ticked.

"Why the hell did you leave your room when I specifically told you that I would let you out when I thought you learned your lesson!" she shook me, banging against the wall multiple times. I cried out, my arm and leg starting to throb from the abuse.

"You _said _that you would let me out so I could go to school, and you didn't! So I snuck out!" I hissed back, trying to hold back the tears there was pressure forming behind my eyes. "How did you find out anyways?"

She slapped me really hard, throwing me to the ground. "I went to check on you this afternoon, and you weren't there. So I found your friend's number and told him to get you after school. What the hell have you been doing after school anyways?" an odd calm took over my mother, I could tell she was beyond furious now and truly, I was scared.

I didn't have time to reply, she kicked me. I tried curling up, as I coughed, but she kicked me again and harder this time. "He said you've been participating in a club, a _Host Club_! Are you serious? You little whore! I bet you've been doing stuff like this even when Yume was alive!" She kicked me again and tears stared flowing down my face, I couldn't stop them.

"I bet you brought her along! Let her lose her virginity with you too! I can't believe you, and I thought you wanted to protect her and keep her innocent! You fucking bitch!" She kicked me again, making me cough up blood. I cried, but then I tried to explain myself to her.

"I'm a host; they thought I was a boy. So they make me join. We just charm the girls at the school, that's all. I'm still innocent-"I was interrupted by her.

"Shut up. You're a disgrace. I'm leaving in the morning to join you father and help with the business. We'll be back soon, but you shouldn't care, jackass." Not even turning around she walked to her room and slammed the door.

The tears still fell from my blue eyes and down my blank face. I laid my head back down and curled into a ball on the cool floor, trying to find the strength to go and hide in my own room. I was hurting really bad physically and emotionally, this stuff usually doesn't get to me, but this was something on a whole new level. I gripped my necklaces in my hand.

_This was probably worse than my birthday, I wonder what's in store this year now that Yume's gone and her death was her favorite day of the year, July 23__rd__._

~0o0~

As she promised, mother was gone in the morning. I was sore from the beating last night. I guess I should be glad I'm still alive… But it still hurt like shit.

I left early today and slowly made my way to class. What I didn't expect was to see the black limousine parked in front of my house. Those twins are the devils…. I really didn't expect to see them here…

"Hisoka, were you going to walk to class again?" the twins called in unison from their leaning position on their limo.

I rolled my eyes and carefully made my way over. I didn't want to hurt myself more than I already was. It was already a pain trying to hide all of the marks with cover up. I just have a bad feeling something's going to slip up.

The twin's smirked at me, before dragging me into the vehicle with them. With that we went to the school. Of course they didn't lessen up on teasing me, calling me a cripple and their toy, you know, the usual.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that things aren't going to be as I like them. Not like they ever are, but I just have a feeling that some of the secrets I'm trying so hard to hide are going to be revealed.

~0o0~

"Bye!" a girl called out leaving the Third Music Room.

"We'll come tomorrow!" another group of giggling girls called leaving the room.

"Come back soon!" Honey called, everyone followed suit watching the last of the costumers leave.

It was the end of the Host Club and a very long day for me. I was exhausted and in a lot of pain. I'm surprised no one saw me wincing when I made a wrong move, or my slower movements. Probably not, since I already am injured.

I leaned my crutches against the wall, wanting to do something other than sit and watch everyone clean up. I grabbed the used plates and cold tea from my table and slowly started carrying them over to get cleaned. I had to drag my unusable leg behind me.

One of the dessert forks clattered to the floor and I slowly bent down to get it. I found myself getting up a little too fast and hitting my head on something.

"Woah!"I heard Haruhi yell at the same time I yelled, "Ow!"

Cold liquid flooded on top of my head. I fell on the floor and I sat there holding my head for a second, hearing a couple things hit the floor. With my bad arm I wiped at my face, wincing when I hit the spot mother hit me, and the other hand to rub my head. Now that was unexpected.

I stood up slowly and carefully gathered the things I dropped before moving and putting them away. Then I helped pick up Haruhi's dropped items. I handed her the things, I was about to turn away too.

"What happened to your face?" Haruhi asked innocently. I looked at her, my hand automatically going to my cheek, my eyes slightly widening.

"N-nothing…" Hopefully I said that well enough to be believable.

She stared at me, like she knew I was lying, but that was enough to get _everyone's_ attention. I felt a hand grasp my face and turned me to face the one and only Tamaki.

"Who has done this to this quiet princess!" he cried out dramatically.

I jerked away. I then made my way to my crutches and grasped them. I was stopped again though.

"It looks like someone hit you Hisoka." Kyoya stated knowingly, pushing up his glasses causing a glare. I glared in return daring him to say anything.

"It's nothing. I must have run into a pole or something…" I know that could've been seen as a lie right away. I started walking towards the door not wanting to talk about it.

"We saw you making face today whenever you moved…. So something must have happened." The twin's crossed their arms after stating that in unison.

A hand grabbed my uniform by the ribs and I cried out in pain. I turned around and spotted Honey staring up at me with his big brown eyes. I pulled away and opened the door, while calling over my shoulder, "It's none of your business…" With that I made my way towards home, not caring how long it will take or how painful.

~0o0~

The Host Club members gathered around the Third Music Room after Hisoka had left. Kyoya Ootori had pulled out his computer for this emergency meeting. Hisoka may not want it, but everyone is worried for her well-being.

"You know something don't you Kyoya." Honey asked. Mori stood at Honey's side.

Kyoya smirked and proceeded to tell them all he knew, "Her mother is abusive. I believe her mother is bi-polar, which explains her strange behavioral changes. This also explains Hisoka's starnge out bursts too." Kyoya stated in his business like tone.

Everyone took in this information and Haruhi blurted out, "Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"I thought we were her friends!" unintentionally the twins said at the same time.

Kyoya decided he should clear this up, "She has probably gone through this for a while, during her childhood even."

"We shall protect this young damsel in distress and make her happy as we are the Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed proudly. Everyone seemed to agree and was ready to help, Tamaki was even starting to have everyone make a plan, but Kyoya stopped them not happy that they interrupted him. He wasn't done with giving his information.

Everyone stared at him giving them their undivided attention. "I was doing some more research on her, and I found this." He turned his computer around to show what was on the screen.

It was a website, called _Yume's Photography_. The website had a bunch of professional looking pictures. There was a lot of description and such about what was happening in the pictures. The thing that caught everyone's attention was the title of the first picture on the first page of the site.

It was two girls with long black hair and blue eyes, both smiling. It took place in what looked like a clearing. It was an amateur photo done in a crooked manner, like someone took a good camera, but held it at arm's length to get the two of them in the picture. One of the identical girls' eyes were red, like she just got done crying. The title was _Me and Hisoka!_ And the description made everyone gasp, if the picture didn't first.

_This is me and my sister! This was the first picture taken when she got me the best camera out there! I wonder how much she saved… Well, if you're wondering, Hisoka is my twin, but you should be able to tell. She found me that day she got me the camera and cheered me up after an accident at school, she always knows how to cheer me up and make me happy. She's such a good person; I just wanted you people out there looking at my website to know that! So, I'm going to go post more pictures now, enjoy the site! _

Everyone was speechless, but the twins looked at each other and broke the silence, "No way!"

The one thing that passed through everyone's mind was, _"What happened to Hisoka's twin sister Yume?"_

**A/N: Like it, Love it? Please review so I know! Until next I update! Bye~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please enjoy! And wish me luck on my swim meet tomorrow! Oh! We got a division 1 in UIL marching compitetion for band!**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! (I can't look up names right now! Sorry DX)**

Chapter 12

_Fifteen year old Yume Kaneko sat in front of a hi-tech looking laptop, furiously typing away in the room she and Hisoka shared. Her Nikon camera sitting beside her plugged into the laptop. If someone were to look over her shoulder you would've saw her making a website full of pictures taken by her._

_With one final click Yume sighed, leaning back a looked at her work that was finally published onto the World Wide Web. There was a happy gleam in her eye, but also sadness._

_"I'm sorry Hisoka, but I'm not going to tell you about this. I know you really wouldn't want me 'hap-hazardously' doing stuff like this and take it off being the hacker you are…" Yume whispered carefully taking care of all evidence of what she was doing. _

_She moved everything where it was before busying herself with a book she had thrown on the bed in her rush. Hisoka had something to take care of before she got home, or she went to hang out with that Makoto kid. Truthfully Yume didn't know what to feel about that kid…_

_This is also why Yume wanted Hisoka to make more friends, other than that kid. Something about him just didn't sit right with her and never has since the first day they met Makoto. She just hopes that this gut feeling of hers is wrong…_

_"Hey Yume~, how goes it?" Hisoka said swinging the door open and leaned on the door frame. Something was off about her…_

_"Hisoka are you okay…?" Yume murmured eyeing her sister waryly._

_"I feel AWESOME!" Hisoka burst out laughing hysterically, something was wrong with her._

_"Hiso-"Yume began._

_"I had the best drink EVER! It tasted funny though…" Hisoka said, before glomping Yume._

_Yume could smell the alcohol on her older sister's breath, and she knew then what it was. Hisoka was drunk, being the over-protective one and all… She sure has her moments…._

_"You're drunk! Where did your drink come from?" Yume reprimanded Hisoka. Hisoka just grinned cheekily, with rosy red cheeks._

_"I don't remember, but it was good booze~!" HIsoka cheered. For once the roles were switched._

_The moral of this story is, when Yume decided to hide something, Hisoka usually does something stupid._

~0o0~

I was curled up in the secret clearing me and Yume found when we were younger. It was before classes started, but I was debating on going or not. I didn't want to face them… I knew I should've went off my gut feeling. I had covered everything up today, taken care of all my injuries so hopefully they will heal faster.

Stupid Host Club, if only they didn't have to force their way into my personally business then everything would be okay…. No one would know I existed…. And I wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place!

_But you don't want that…._ That small little nagging voice murmured in the back of my head. I pounded my good fist into the ground.

_Stupid emotion! You make me sick, weak! Go away, I hate these feelings! This is how-_

I scrambled up screaming in a fit of rage, throwing my closes crutch at the nearest tree. I sank back down to the ground…. I'll just have to deal with it… I tear rolled dawn my face without my acknowledgement, while I collected my things and discarded crutches making my decision.

I'm going to class, but avoiding everyone today. I will succeed too!

~0o0~

I sat in class taking notes, ignoring the gazes burning into the back of my head. Truthfully, it was getting annoying. I didn't want them knowing any of this in the first place and they go meddling…. Stupid people.

A couple of the club members tried getting my attention, but I ignored them completely. I didn't want them knowing and they aren't going to do anything to make it worse. I hate them for finding out. I didn't need them getting into my screwed up life. I don't want them worrying…

_See, you do care that they know. You don't want to push them away. _That voice nagged in the back of my head.

I rubbed my temple in frustration. I also noticed that it was nearly time for lunch and I hardly taken any note. Stupid thoughts, maybe I can attempt to make it up to the roof today. It's just another thing to add to my cluttered thinking.

_Ding,_ the bell saved my head from exploding. I hurriedly grabbed my crutches and packed lunch and made my escape out the door.

"Wait, _Hisoka_!" called to identical voices.

~0o0~

Two identical boys glanced at each other with a determined look in their eye, but somewhat disappointed. A sigh came from the brunette to which they in turn looked down at.

"Maybe she just wants us to leave her alone for now. I bet she isn't used to this type of attention, from what I've picked up…" Haruhi told the twins. The room was empty so they could speak without blowing anything.

"We've done that and look what happened!" Hikaru exploded in frustration.

"Besides we care too much for her…" Kaoru continued quietly.

Truth behold, the twins grew attached to Hisoka. When they first met her they weren't too sure about her, but then they enjoyed messing with her, and then emotions started to stir…. To the point they didn't understand completely.

It may have been only a couple of months of knowing Hisoka, but they decided that they liked her very much and that they'll keep her for themselves. For many people they would see this as a blossoming romance, or who knows? For the Hitachiin twins what they wanted, they got. In this instance it was Hisoka's heart, she may not know it yet, but the game has begun for the twins to get her to realize this and return her feelings. For Hikaru and Kaoru, challenges and games were what they liked best, so getting this stubborn girl was just their style.

"We'll see you later Haruhi, we're going to find her." The twins ran out of the classroom.

Haruhi smiled that distant smile of hers; _They just opened their world up just a little bit more to care for another._

~0o0~

I sat on top of the door that leads to the roof, though I don't know how I managed that… Maybe I really wanted to hide and wanted to be sure I wasn't found. I laid back on the smallish roof space provided, crutches and bento at my side and watched the clouds roll by lazily.

I didn't realize how much colder it was becoming with the passing months, since the death of Yume. It's October and it was July when it happened, still hurts to think about, still hurts to think she doesn't blame me….

There was a bang as the door hit against the wall, I froze. I glanced down spotting the two individuals I heard calling me early, look around. I suppressed a groan when I saw them move around, looking for me. I made not to move, afraid of casting a shadow or giving myself away in general. I just hope they don't notice me…

"Hisoka come out, come out where ever you are~!" the twins sang. They couldn't be a good sign, they probably spot me.

"Guess she isn't here…" Kaoru muttered, I heard the door close after they disappeared from view… They gave up pretty quickly…

I moved off the top of the roof with my things. I was heading towards the door (since I came off the side of the door) two sets arms snaked around my waist. I made a noise in the back of my throat; it was higher pitched than normal.

"Why are you running away from us?" warm air brushed my ears as they spoke in perfect synchronization.

"Let go." I growled, going on the defensive. I tried to get them to let go, squirm out of their grasp, but I'm a wimp…

"We don't want too." Hikaru his teeth grazing my ear from his closeness, plus him talking didn't help.

"If we did, you would try to get away." Kaoru nipped at the bottom of my ear.

"This is considered sexual harassment." I muttered trying to push them away. I kept my emotional mask, at least trying too…

"Are we making you uncomfortable?" they asked. They both rested their head in the crook of my neck, further harassing me.

I could feel my cheeks burn slightly. I should've known avoiding the Host Club in general would be futile. They are good at making people feel uncomfortable.

"Get off of me!" I growled out, I tried shaking them off, but only succeed in throwing us off balance. We fell to the ground, Hikaru and Kaoru both glued to my waist.

They let go, to turn around to face the sky, while I tried to scramble away. It was a failed attempt though Kaoru dragged back down to lay beside him and his brother, while both of them held me captive.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kaoru asked quietly. It confused me at first, but then I understood what he meant.

"It's none of anyone's business, so I kept it a secret… It's always happened anyways…. Mother always hated me…" I whispered the last part.

The twins turned their head towards me, my eyes turned towards the sky. I can't believe I'm sharing any of this… At least I'm not talking about my sister.

"We could've helped you if you would've told us." Hikaru said.

"I didn't want anyone to help me; it would've probably made everything worse anyways… I guess you guys are my escape; the Host Club, everyone there I see as a friend…. That I enjoy seeing…. Please don't meddle I'll be more careful…. Just don't make it worse…." I was begging towards the end.

The twins seemed to be in deep thought, judging by their silence. We all got up and started heading off the roof into the building. That's when they decided to break the silence by shouting:

"You're going to stay the night tonight!"

"Wha- don't we have class tomorrow?" I questioned. For one I was confused and the other… I don't think I want to stay a night at their house…

"You can't use that excuse, it's Sunday tomorrow!" they tsked, waving a finger in my face.

"We'll make sure you come, there is no escape!" Hikaru said linking arms on my right side.

"Besides you can't exactly run." Kaoru stated linking arms on my left.

_Well shit…. This is going to be one exciting night…. _

**A/N: Loveit, Hate it? Tell me in a review! I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! Bye~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heyyyy~ I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks to all the people who read, rated, favorited, or alerted this story! I love you guys!**

**I also forget to put a disclaimer... So I don't own Ouran High School Host Club from past chapters, future chapters and this chapter I only own my characters...**

Chapter 13

"Hurry up!"

"I don't even want to go, and you guys are rushing me!"

"Why don't you take this-?"

"I bet you would look good in a dress!"

"Gah! Get out of my room while I pack, isn't it bad enough that you are forcing me to spend the night!"

I threw the dress they tried to have me pack at their retreating forms. The twins slammed the door behind them, while I continued to pack what I thought was necessary. I mean the dress wasn't even mine… It was Yume's; she was girly one after all.

The twins took me home to get my things after the club. I thought, hoped they were talking nonsense on the roof…. I guess they weren't. I guess it's a good thing both my parents are gone to help with the business (They probably wouldn't agree with me staying with two guys), which reminds me…. I'll probably have to join them soon… During break hopefully.

I realized that I haven't really been to a sleep over… I believe this might be my first one. Don't get me wrong Yume has dragged me along to a couple and she even hosted some… I was just… anti-social.

I walked over to my cluttered dresser. I slowly pulled open the drawer and reached in, feeling along the top for the thing I was looking for. I perked up when I felt it taped to the top. I pulled it from its place and smiled down at one of my favorite photos. It was of me and Yume during summer break putting our index and middle finger together forming a heart. I smiled softly placing it towards the bottom of my bag.

Putting the last thing into my bag, and changed out of my uniform, I slung the bag over my shoulder and hobbled over to the door. I swung it open to find the two boys leaning casually against the wall waiting for me to finish.

"Let's get this over with." I huffed; the twins looked at each other with a smirk and a gleam in their eyes.

~0o0~

"This is our home!" The twins stated proudly.

"I know this already, I've been here once before so you could fix my hair." I grumbled.

The twins pouted at my remark. I started to try and make my way up the stairs; I knew they had a spare room up there somewhere. I made it to the first step before I was grabbed from behind. It was only Kaoru holding me though.

"Where do you think you're going?" He murmured. Hikaru smirked teasingly snatching my bags away.

"Hey, those are mine!" I bit out. I reached out to grab it, but he put it out of my reach. Kaoru held me to himself to keep me from getting my stuff.

I crossed my arms and frowned deeply, while I looked to the side. What is up with them lately? They don't know what personally space, but I already knew that. It just seems like they've been… I don't know… messing with me more lately I guess. It's starting to get on my nerves; I'm not used to attention like this….

"We'll show you our room where you'll be staying with us." Hikaru said. He started going up the stairs. Kaoru was still attached to me while we made our way up the stairs.

I thought the twins we're attached at the hip! This boys won't even let me breathe without them right there. While I'm staying here I'm going to find a place for me to hang out at. This is the perfect house to hide and never be found after all…. Hopefully I can't get myself back out again.

~0o0~

Hikaru threw my bag in their shared room. It was pretty big, bigger than mine of course. They had a king sized bed, and a lot of other things a bedroom of this size should and could hold. I didn't spend time admiring it though; I wanted to get away from them now.

"I have to pee, where's the bathroom?" I asked. Kaoru relinquished his hold on me and they showed me to a connected bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and smirked when I saw another door on the opposite side of the bathroom. I quietly went towards it, opened the door, and slipped out of the bathroom.

"I guess I was right, this is going to be one exciting night… Now time to get lost in this fucking mansion."

~0o0~

Hikaru and Kaoru looked around their bathroom with deep frowns. Hikaru then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Kaoru watched his brother dial a number on his cell phone and hit speaker for both of them to hear. Kaoru knew then who he was calling, while he walked over to stand by his brother's side.

_"Hello~" _came the voice on the other line.

"Hisoka, where did you go?" the twins spoke together to the girl on the other line.

_"Well, I can tell you I'm still in the house…" _Hisoka sounded disinterested over the phone, but then again when does she sound interested?

"We'll come find you, just tell you where you are." Hikaru spoke alone this time. He sounded frustrated.

_"I thought you enjoyed games? So let's play one. The game is called hide-and-seek. I hide, while you come seek. You give me a call and I'll give you a hint on my location, but I say it's pretty blue right now…" _there was a click on the other line and the phone went dead.

Both twins growled at the phone, and then Hikaru shoved it into his pocket. They glanced at each other coming into agreement. They turned to the open door on the opposite side of the bathroom.

_We'll play your game Hisoka, but as soon as we find you…. We're doing what we want to do…_

~0o0~

I slipped my phone into my pocket, whistling a low tune. I stared at the pool before me; I mean the room before me was designed to have that aquatic feel to it, so it was pretty blue in here. I bent down and touched the water, which was the perfect temperature for the cooler months.

I limped over to the back wall, pulling out on the way over post it notes and a black sharpie marker. I pulled the cap off with my teeth and held it there while I slapped a post it against the wall and scribbling a small note.

I put everything into my pocket and walked out of the indoor pool. I walked aimlessly down the hall up some stairs and opened another door to a library. I could get lost in here alone… It didn't even look like anyone came in here too often… But then again a lot of these rooms they probably don't even know they have.

I walked deeper into the solitude of the library, loving the feel of it… I may be a computer geek, but I love to read… Which I haven't in so long… I grabbed a random book off the shelf. It looked good for the most part, and made my way to the back of the library and took a seat.

I opened it and started reading the book. I smiled at the first paragraph, for a moment I thought I felt a tear slide down my face.

_Something Yume would've picked out at first glance… A story full of fantasy and adventure…_

~0o0~

A couple hours later of the twins trying to reach Hisoka's phone, they found her in the one place they didn't think to check. The library, which is stock full of literature, Hikaru will sometimes find his brother sitting here reading, since Kaoru's favorite subject is Modern Literature.

They found Hisoka in the back sitting curled up in a chair sleeping peacefully. Any anger and frustration that may have surfaced diminished at the look of peacefulness on her face. Kaoru squatted down and brushed the hair out of Hisoka's face as Hikaru watched. His fingers trailed down the side of her face and his thumb traced her bottom lip. Kaoru portrayed longing, but didn't move to capture her lips in his.

Hikaru moved over and picked up the sleeping girl in his arms and started walking towards the door. Kaoru followed his brother to their room. They still had time to spend with the girl of their current interests… They just didn't want to wake her up…

They made it to their room and Hikaru placed her on their bed. As soon as her body hit the bed, her eyes snapped opened. It seemed like she didn't know where she was. Hisoka snapped up into a sitting position, and then she calmed down upon seeing the two boys staring at her.

"Well shit… You found me…" she murmured hoarsely. Hisoka rubbed her eye while yawning.

"Since we found you-" HIkaru started, crossing his arms.

"We get to choose what we're doing next." Kaoru finished, following his brother's example by crossing his arms.

Hisoka gave a soft chuckle, "Can I shower first? I promise I won't run off again!" she held up her pinkies, "Pinky swear, and while I do so you can do the same… In separate bathrooms okay?"

The twins thought about it then wrapped their pinkies around hers. She smiled a very small smile. Hisoka then jumped up grabbed her supplies for the shower and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. They heard the shower turn on and were relieved.

They went to do what she said when the spotted something that fell out of her bag. Kaoru being closest picked up the picture and stared at it. It was of Hisoka and the girl who claims to be Yume, Hisoka's sister. It looked to be summer, and they looked a little younger with long hair and pretty smiles. They put their index fingers and thumbs together to form a heart for the camera.

Kaoru looks up to his brother and smirks, while his older brother copies. "I know what we're going to do next."

"Please tell me Kaoru." Hikaru drawled for affect.

"We're going to play Truth or Dare-" Kaoru started waiting for his brother to finish his line.

"To get some answers and some fun." The smiled Cheshire cat grins and turned to the door that held Hisoka inside.

**A/N: Like it, Love it? Tell me in a review! And if you want to see a certain Truth or Dare question in the next chapter message me! I may consider putting it in! and I will put who made up that question at the end of the chapter... or the beginning... Well Bye~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey peeps! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you IMAxENIGMAx for the question for the story.**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed, alerted and favorited my story~!**

Chapter 14

_At one point in my sister Yume's life, she had fallen in love. The boy she talked about, admired, looked at her with the same amount of emotion she would. They started out as friends, and all that other stuff in-between, but being the socially awkward person I was and always will be, I just rooted for her on the side lines. I watched her from afar, watching that beautiful emotion of hers grow._

_She would ask me what to do sometimes, I remember and all I would do was let her babble to herself… Knowing I wouldn't be able to answer with something helpful. Being the older sibling I would've liked to help, but I wouldn't know what to do… She would have to handle this… Thing by herself, while I watch her heart beat wildly, Yume's smile growing blissful each moment that love grew stronger._

_One day though, she decided it was time to confess her love. Barely being teenagers, I thought what would we know about love, and how would we know if it was genuine? I went to go find her only to catch the ending of a harsh rejection. My sister ran off in tears, while the boy walked off to join his friends. I had to go looking for her, but knowing her I found her in the clearing where I finally brought her the thing she's been wanting… A very good Nikon camera, just to cheer her up._

_That led to one of my favorite pictures, the first one taken on that camera… Although it was taken by me and not Yume. It was of me and her smiling at the camera, her eyes all red and puffy from crying, our hair was both down… It was in the clearing we found and the picture itself is slanted from the angle it was taken in._

_The very next day, unknown to my sister that very same boy who rejected to her confessed to me… Thinking I was Yume. That pissed me off. At that very moment I knew why he had rejected her so harshly, and knowing Yume she didn't even understand the reasoning behind it._

"_You sicken me… You rejected Yume yesterday, and you day you love her when you can't even tell us apart? Stay away from her, you don't even deserve her for something so dishonorable as telling the one you love from the one you don't…" _

_I turned and left him. I may have destroyed her love the one that seemed to have been nourishing so well… But at the time I felt I had protected her from more pain. The boy did listen to me though… Yume just couldn't stand going near him anymore, it hurt her to much… Now that I think back, if I hadn't interfered in the way I had… Maybe just maybe they would've overcome the misunderstanding and gotten together and been blissfully happy._

_Maybe, even, she would've had more of a reason to try to survive that fatal wound that was delivered to her. Or, possible tried to stay alive long enough for help to arrive and she would still be alive. But it isn't fair for me to blame her like that; it was my fault to begin with… The very beginning._

_The thing is though… Love… That could've saved her that boys love… If I would've left it alone and let it fix itself then she would've had more reason to try and survive… That would give me more reason to continue on… The thing I miss, that I never feel I've gotten was that emotion, love… But I don't feel. I've cut all those silly things out; see how it has hurt Yume? Me... _

_For some strange reason though, I can't shake the feeling that I haven't totally gotten rid of these… Emotions… Like they say were only human, and all we can do it feel…_

~0o0~

"We are doing what?" I asked the twins. At the moment they only had pajama bottoms on. Their hair was still damp from the shower they had taken while I did. I wore pajama bottoms and an over-sized T-shirt.

Hikaru leaned on Kaoru's shoulder and they both stared at me, "You heard us."

I shook my head and backed away, "I've never played and I don't plan on it."

They walked towards me slowly, arms spread out so I wouldn't be able to run past them. My back hit the wall behind me. "You're going to play with us since we had to go find you."

They grabbed me and dragged me to their game room. There was a big open space in the middle of the room where they sat me down. I glared as they sat in front of me.

"So since you haven't played before-" Hikaru started.

"We'll lay down the rules." Kaoru finished.

Kaoru held up one finger, "Rule number one: You must do or answer any truth or dares."

"Two: If you try to get out of it, you'll suffer consequences." Hikaru held up two fingers.

"Three: You have to answer truthfully to any questions asked if you were to choose a truth." They both held up tree fingers, speaking together as per-usual.

I stared and waited for them to continue, but they just stared back. I blinked, when they smiled evilly.

"Is that it?" I asked. The boys looked at each other and nodded their heads after turning back to face me.

"Yes. I'll start." Hikaru said, and then looked straight at me. "Truth or Dare?"

Automatically I said, "Dare." I didn't want to mess with answering truthfully on any questions they asked.

"I dare you to sit in the lap of the person on your left till after your turn." Hikaru said. I looked to see Kaoru smiling shyly with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"No-" I was interrupted by the 'tsk tsk' of Hikaru.

"Remember the rules." He said smugly.

I growled and scooted over to Kaoru. I let him pull me into his lap. HIkaru nodded to his brother who had rested his chin on my shoulder. I had crossed my arms and let a scowl cross over my face. Kaoru breathe ran past my ear as he addressed his brother.

"Truth or Dare?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru chose the dare of course and Kaoru smirked having come up with his dare. "Take a shot of syrup!"

Hikaru smirked and got up. He walked over to a small snack area. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of syrup and walked back. He opened the bottle and squirted a good amount and swallowed. He sat down placing the bottle of syrup beside him.

"You're next Hisoka." Hikaru said.

I turned to Kaoru and leaned a bit away so I had some room. He looked at me, our noses almost touched from the close proximity we were.

"Truth or Dare." I asked. His choice was the same as his brothers.

I got off his lap and quickly hobbled over to the snack area looking for the item I was looking for. When I found the container I scooped up a spoonful and grabbed a bottle of water. I motioned him to come over to where I stood. The boys stared at each other and both walked over even though I only need Kaoru.

"I dare you to swallow this spoonful of cinnamon without any water until after a minute." Kaoru took it and immediately put it into his mouth.

He started coughing a gaging on the cinnamon, while I waited for the minute to pass. Hikaru seemed distressed, "What the hell are you trying to do? Kill him!" He yelled patting his brother's back as he led him over to the sink in the little area we were in.

"I take it you never ate cinnamon straight up… It's torture, since it's incredibly dry and gets in your throat and all." I handed Kaoru the water and let him rinse out his mouth of the spice.

When everything was settled, we went back to the game where it was Hikaru's turn. I had a feeling for the next couple of turns it was me their truths and dares will be focused on.

Hikaru asked me the traditally question and I stupidly went with the dare. He smirked, and I took that as a really bad sign.

"Come share your shirt with me." Hikaru said, coming towards me.

I went to get up only to have Kaoru holding me in place. Hikaru lifted up the side of my shirt and instructed me to take my arm out of the arm hole. I did as I was told and Hikaru slipped into my over-sized shirt with me putting his arm through the arm hole that was left open. I felt his other arm around my waist. I just hope he doesn't feel the scar on my lower back.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" He whispered into my ear.

Kaoru then asked me the question. I went with truth this time against my better judgment. The boys looked at each other than Kaoru asked something I didn't want to here.

"Why do you put up with the abuse of your mother?" I stared at Kaoru trying to keep from exploding.

"Because I don't think it really matters… That she does that… It's none of your business anyways, this is my personal business." _And I don't want to destroy my father's world more than it already has._ My voice trembled, something I usually didn't let happen. I quickly covered it up by looking up at Hikaru asking him to choose his preference. This time he chose a truth.

"When was the last time you kissed someone?" I asked.

He stared at me then growled, "When you hit me in the back of the head and made me kiss Kaoru." I stared at him and started laughing hysterically. I fell to the ground bringing Hikaru with me and falling on Kaoru.

"Hikaru get out my shirt!" I yelled, struggling to roll off of his brother.

He did as he was told and then I rolled of his brother who sat up and huffed. I scratched my head and turned to Hikaru as he asked me to choose again.

I choose truth again… Me being stupid I suppose, but then again both choices were dangerous.

"Who is Yume and what happened to her?" I froze at the question. I whipped around and stared at the two boys who sat side by side.

"Where did you hear that name?" I asked quietly. Kaoru shook his head as Hikaru spoke for them both.

"I'm the one who asked the questions remember?" he said. I stared at them helplessly, not really wanting to tell them about my deceased sister.

"Can I skip this question?" I murmured getting extremely uncomfortable, their stares unwavering.

"No, remember horrible consequences." Kaoru said.

"Yume… She is someone you would never be able to forget…" I murmured, keeping it brief. Then quickly I turned to Kaoru and said to him in an overly cheerful voice, too cheerful for me to be believable.

"It's your turn!" I think it scared him, gauging by his shocked expression.

He asked me again and I chose a dare this time.

"Please step out of the room for a second Hisoka; this is going to be a group dare, where Hikaru and I decide."

I stared at them before I made my way out of the room. I sat there for what seemed like maybe five minutes. I sat there and thought about how they could've come by this type of information. It's horrible to leave me alone long enough for my thoughts to harass me as it is. I started to rub the back of my neck when the door was pulled back, making me fall to the floor to stare at the twins with two identical smirks.

"Come on, we got your dare." I hobble in behind them; they stopped in the middle of the room and turned to me.

"We dare you to kiss each person in this room on the lips." They said in unison.

It took me a second to comprehend what they had said, till Hikaru took a step closer.

I held up my hands getting flustered at the thought of kissing, another thing I usually don't do. I haven't kissed anyone before! I most certainly do not want to kiss these brothers. In a means of defense I blurted out, "What am I to you? A toy?"

"Not really, but you are ours." They said in unison.

"I'm not property though…" I muttered watching the two warily.

"That doesn't mean we haven't already claimed you." They said shrugging. Then Hikaru added, "You can't get out of the dare, remember the rules?"

HIkaru stepped closer to me and cupped my face in his hands. He brought my face closer and placed his lips on mine. It was light at first then I felt him apply more pressure, slowly deepening the kiss. When his lips began to move against mine I responded slowly. But then it seemed to end, and I realized my eyes had closed. Hikaru had a smug smirk on his face.

Kaoru stepped up next and grasped the back of my head and tilted my face up capturing my lips in his. It was soft and gentle. I became aware that I rested my hand on his chest and responded to his kiss quicker than his brother. He pulled apart from me slowly and looked down at me.

I stepped away from the two brothers my finger brushing my lips sub-consciously. A faint blush was on my face as the boys smiled down at me.

_That was my first kiss. Truly I didn't know what to think about it. This growing feeling, the rush of my heart and this nervous feeling in my belly… Maybe this was this feeling Yume would always gush about, always dream of having, but never able to experience it fully… This feeling… This emotion… Something I tried to lock away and hide within myself… It gave me a feeling I haven't felt in a while…_

_Fear… This fluttering in my stomach and racing of my heart is really… Scaring me…_

**A/N: Lalala~ I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please review so I know you liked/loved it! Haha!**

**I'm think about starting an Inu Yasha fanfiction with a SesshomaruxOC pairing. If you like the idea of me doing so, PM me so I can get going on that! YAY! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Heyyyyy! Happy... Late Turkey day! I could've written this any other day during my short break and posted it... But I was to lazy and couldn't think of anything... Till like a couple hours ago... Hahahaha... So I hope you like this one! I really really do!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story! I love ya'll! XD**

Chapter 15

_Sometimes I wonder if taking the beatings from my mother was worth it. Sometimes they were light beatings, and sometimes I wonder how I could still be alive. I would always tell myself that it was for Yume, to protect her, for my father after Yume died, so her still had his happiness._

_Never once had I thought about myself, if it was worth my life and happiness to go through such pain and torture... Never once did I think it was bad, and people would worry if one day I wouldn't get back up after one of her many beatings. Not once had I ever put that type of thing into consideration, how people, if they were to know would feel about my situation, one of pure agony and sadness._

_For once in my life someone, many people might I add, found out… I treated it like any other situation, hoping they won't confront me. It was doing well; till they thought it would be a great idea to do so. I didn't take it quite well… Still thinking about all those factors in-between, all the ones not involving my well-being_

_And I continue on with this messed up life of mine. Something I don't exactly enjoy, but endure. I can never shake the voice that always rings in the back of my head, the one that always asks, "__**Why do you endure such a life, when you could tell someone. Tell them you don't want to live with that heavy burden anymore. Why not take control now before it's too late?"**_

_The thing is I could always shake that voice away, just like my emotions that I had locked away the same day everything went wrong… I may have even thought I had lost them at one point they were so far gone. But now I've noticed that every passing day I spend with the Host Club, the ones that had befriended me... That my emotions slowly resurfaced, and those nagging voices as persistent as ever yelling for me to control the very thing I find that I'm afraid to control._

_But that is what makes me a human being I always seem to realize, but I still sit around and take everything that is given to me by my mother. A small hope always lingers that maybe one day she'll stop, and I won't have to let anyone down. Again, I never put myself into consideration and always worry about others. _

_Never do I worry about myself; I never let anyone know so they don't have to worry about me. Even when they do know, I don't let them worry; I take it on all on my own. __**How selfish…**__ They must think, __**that one day she'll die without letting them help her get out of this horrible situation… How they would blame themselves for not making her see it their way… **__They must think._

_Hisoka Kaneko, is selfish for not letting her friends help her through the pain she had to go through every day._

~0o0~

It has been about a month since the sleepover at the Hitachiin's house. Everything went on as it normally did. I was healed, and the best part is exams are getting closer. That means that break is getting closer, which also means that joining my parents at their business like my dad had asked is getting closer… That is the time where I perform slave labor, for said business, one that Yume happily enjoyed, even though I hated it with a passion.

I sat in the club room, bored out of my mind, just like everyone else. There were currently no club activities for the day, so they just sat there hanging out in the room. They couldn't do any outdoor activities unless they wanted to freeze their butts off… This was quite unfavorable for most of them.

"Hey! Why don't we go swimming!" the twins shouted all of a sudden.

"Are you crazy? It's too cold outside," Haruhi asked, then stated bluntly.

"Not if we go to an indoor pool!" they shouted excitedly.

I was against the idea. I may have been able to tolerate standing around large bodies of water, but swimming in it was another story. I never learned how to swim… I guess I never got around to it. Another problem was the scar on my lower back. The one _he _carved into my back during the torcher he put me and Yume through… The night before they killed her.

"Yes! That is the perfect thing to do!" Tamaki exclaimed looking excited.

"I don't see a problem with it." Kyoya stated from his place seated in front of his computer, at the same time I muttered, "But it's the wrong season…"

"Then that settles it! Let's go!" Tamaki stated, everyone cheering, except for the usually grounp of people that remained quiet.

"Oh brother…."

~0o0~

Everyone stood in front of a giant indoor pool that they rented just for us to enjoy. The pool was heated, which was great. Oh look… It looks extremely deep too!

We had stopped to get our swimming gear; I did pack a swim suit… Except it was a two piece, one of Yume's old bathing suits. So I planned on not swimming and just wore a t-shirt and shorts under my winter coat and pants.

Everyone went into their separate locker rooms and changed, putting their things in their respectable lockers. I notice Haruhi for the most part did the same thing, wore just plain old clothes for swim wear. But I knew for sure I wasn't getting in that water.

We walked out to see everyone already having fun in the pool. Kyoya sitting away from the splashing typing on that computer of his, the twins and Tamaki having a water gun fight, and Honey sat in a float with Mori right beside him.

"Are you going to go swim Haruhi?" I turned to her.

She turned her brown eyed gaze to me, "Not really, are you?"

"No, you should know me better than that." I smiled at her, before she started to walk towards the pool's edge.

"I want to at least put my feet in it." Haruhi waved me over; we then both sat down and put our feet in the warm water.

I moved my legs in the water staring at the blue chlorinated water. I gripped the edge before sighing. Haruhi had her head thrown back in content.

"This feels way better than outside." Haruhi sighed.

I nodded my head in agreement. I could see the twins and Tamaki having an epic battle full of splashing and water guns. I laughed softly at the sight of it all. I remembered when Yume used to drag me with her to the beach or the pool with her friends to swim, it was something like this. She would always hand me a gun and tell me with laughter in her voice, _"Watch my back okay? I know you can, you're the best at it! I trust you!"_

"Why do you keep your problems a secret?" Haruhi asked. She brought me out of my reverie.

I looked at her with a blank expression, coming up with a reply, "Because I don't want anyone worrying about my problems. I can handle them by myself."

Haruhi stared at me before saying bluntly, "Even the strongest and most independent people need to give in sometimes and ask for help."

I stared at her for a second, and then looked out into the pool area only to see Tamaki, Mori and Honey. I tilted my head to the side confused by the sight. Then I felt myself being shoved into the pool, Haruhi shortly behind me on our journey into the deep water.

As soon as my body went under I began to flail my limbs in an attempt to resurface, but it wasn't working quite well. A hand entered the water after me and dragged me back up to the surface. I clawed at the ledge and gripped it not even bothering to get out all the way as I caught my breath.

"Hey are you okay?" Kaoru asked a worried look present on his face. He pulled me out the rest of the way by my shirt since I refuse to let go of the wall.

"Y-yeah… I just. Can't. Swim!" I gasped for air, trying to keep my breathing slow, so I won't hyperventilate.

"What's that on your back?" Haruhi gasped right beside me.

I looked where she indicated and groaned, knowing now I'll have to explain yet another thing to the Host Club, that had now gathered around us.

There on my back was a scar given to me on my birthday as a reminder. It was given to me by the man I loathe, even though his identity is still unclear to me, and he is still out there threatening me. That scar was not only a reminder of what happened that night on my birthday, but a message for me.

The scar was a kanji that said, _"Mine"_

_I'll be coming back for you… Don't go giving your heart away, because you belong to me._

**A/N: Hehehe! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm dreading school tomorrow! Bleh! I hate it with a burning passion! So if you liked, loved, hated, or whatever else there is... REVIEW! Hahaha! Until then Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I've been a bad student this week... Not wanting/doing my homework like I'm supposed too... All well, I'll catch up this weekend. I actually planning a Kyoya story is why I have been neglegant with my homework I was so excited! I thought of the idea when I was first writing this story... Haha funny how that works.**

**Thanks to all who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story! I love ya'll.**

Chapter 16

_There was screaming and crying filling the air. Laughter followed each time, laughter coming from a group of men. More noises were heard, like that of struggling. There was a grunt, then a crack resounded before another scream of pain filled the air._

_"Hisoka!" screamed the young blue eyed girl with long black hair. Her eyes were wide with fear, cuts and bruises were present on the visible skin. Her hair and the clothes a mess, tears were seen throughout the summer clothing._

_The girl screamed as the two of the captors holding her back cut her arm with the ever present knife in the burly man's hands. There was another bang as a body was thrown against the wall, and more scrambling._

_"Stop hurting Yume, you fucking bastards!" the girl known as Hisoka shrieked. She looked exactly the same as Yume, but for the clothes and the fierce look on her face._

_Yume pushed forward only to be jerked back by her hair. Her wide blue eyes were met with dark, almost black eyes. The man grinned evilly while he gripped her arms tighter his partner doing the same. He forced her to look to her sister as she was being kicked by the other two men, trying her best to fight back._

_"Watch, never take your eyes off your older sister. Isn't she your __**hero**__?" the man mocked._

_Yume's eyes were wide with fear, a scream bubbling up in her throat. The back of her eyes started to build up pressure, surely from tears she tried to hold back. She wanted to be back at the house, everything perfect for their sixteenth birthday, but she stupidly asked for her sister to get along with their mother for her birthday this year. This shows you how well that worked out… It caused them to get into a fight and Hisoka to run out… Yume followed her and then somehow they wound up here…_

_Hisoka managed to get up, swinging a bloodied fist at one of her captures, only to be thrown back down landing on her broken arm. A shot of pain went up her arm, but the men didn't stop their harassment. Punching, kicking, screaming, laughing, blood, clawing, scratching, cutting…. So many things being done to poor Hisoka, all while her poor sister is forced to watch, screaming and crying out for them to stop._

_Suddenly they grabbed a fistful of Hisoka's hair, which was tangled and matted with blood. They smiled cruelly at the sneering girl, who was obviously in terribly bad shape still had fight in her. The man with his hand tangled into her hair tugged her up to her knees, Hisoka howled in response, and grinned sadistically at his friend._

_"She seems to cherish her hair, I think she needs a haircut!" he laughed, everyone joining in._

_Hisoka squirmed feebly. She had her hair as so, because Yume wanted it as such, she didn't fight it either. Don't think she didn't enjoy her hair, but she didn't want anyone to forcibly cut off something she worked hard to maintain, along with her sister._

_The knife glinted in the dim light, and before she knew it she was face down on the ground her hair surrounding her in bloodied, tangled clumps. Tears of pain and anger filled her eyes as all the men in the room laughed, Yume's screams heard above all else in Hisoka's ears. Hisoka started to drag herself slowly across the floor to where her sister was being held._

_She didn't get very far before a foot was firmly placed on her lower back. Her battered hand closed into a fist in hopelessness, her eyes slightly swollen from the beating, giving her trouble seeing, but everything seemed to be silence by another voice from a presence not known by the two girls._

_"Enough," the male voice was cold and quiet. It was very powerful and unfamiliar, just like everyone else in the room was. The two men around Hisoka backed off, but not the one's holding Yume._

_The man walked into view, face hidden, everything covered so he wouldn't be recognized. Suddenly he raised one of his hands from behind his back, revealing a gun. His face looked toward Hisoka's beaten body on the ground, staring up at the evil man. _

_Yume's eyes were wide; tears falling down her face like someone had left the faucet on by accident, when she realized the gun was pointed at her. Hisoka didn't have any time to react as the man fired the gun. It hit her in the stomach, blood immediately pouring from the wound, soaking into her already tattered clothes and onto the already bloodstained floor. Some blood slipped out of the corner of her mouth._

_"Yume!" Hisoka screamed in anguish._

_The men let go of the dying girl and without their support her knees buckled under her, and then she fell onto he side. Yume's hands slowly went to her wound desperately trying to stop the bleeding. It was slowly becoming useless._

_The other men made their way out of the room, while the man behind it all, the one who shot Yume, stood directly over Hisoka. He drew out a knife and slowly lifted the shirt to show her lower back._

_Agonizingly slow, he began to carve something into her back, her screams speaking the pain she went through as he did so. When he finished minutes later admiring his bloody work, a kanji meaning 'mine', he brought his lips to her ear that cruel smile ever present on his face._

_"I'll be coming back for you… Don't go giving your heart away, because you belong to me." His voice sent chills down her spine, he left soon after that._

_Hisoka sat there for only a moment before dragging herself to her sister._

~0o0~

I had a glare on my face. Not the usually mask, but a full on glare. All of them watched me, waiting for me to answer their question, asked out loud, or implied by the silence. It didn't matter, I could tell they wanted answers, and wanted them NOW.

"I don't want to talk about it." I growled out, after multiple times of them insisting I speak.

I then got up, and marched to the locker room to get my things and layer up. I did not want to purposely think about that day that it happened. I couldn't even believe they would ask something so personally. I was furious… But then again how are they supposed to know this was something I really didn't want to bring up. Then again I don't think I really care.

"Hisoka! I'm sorry we're being so pushy…" Haruhi said running in after me.

I was putting on my clothes to keep myself warm. I kept shuffling through the locker grabbing everything I saw and throwing it into my bag. I didn't say anything until I sat down to get on my shoes.

"Sometimes I wonder why you guys are so persistent. Maybe I don't want to talk about it! It's my personal business, some stuff just needs to be left alone…" I mutter angrily while stomping towards the exit.

"Everyone has things they don't want to talk about, but don't you think that maybe those things they don't want to share needs to be. It's hurting you keeping it to yourself." Haruhi murmured.

I stopped walking my hand on the handle of the locker room door. I looked over my shoulder at her. Haruhi only was showing sincerity. I yanked opened the door before saying over my shoulder, "Maybe I'm not ready to share, not yet anyways."

I stormed out of the building, the rest of the Host Club calling after me. They didn't follow, probably stopped by Haruhi, as I ripped open the door to my escape. I couldn't stand it. I was hurting just thinking about that again… That memory will haunt me always.

The funny thing about the whole thing is, I wanted them to chase after me, at least someone, anyone! Slowly one tear slid down my face, followed by another, and another, until they rolled down my face non-stop. I sent a text as I continued walking down the sidewalk for Makoto to pick me up.

_Please, save me from the pain. I don't know how I kept it in so long!_

~0o0~

I walked around the school, trying to find an alternate exit out of the school. I had successfully avoided the Host Club. I'm not exactly sure how I managed this though, maybe it was determination? Hell if I knew… I feel like I don't know anything anymore… Not to mention the fact I'm extremely tired… I had so many nightmare last night from the horrible memories.

I continued to walk until I found the door and I walked out. I've noticed today I was even quieter than I usually am now-a-days. I mean I even skipped out on the club! I picked up my pace noticing I was on the opposite side of the school, then the side I usually exit off of.

"Hisoka!" someone called for me.

I turned to see who had called my name. It was Kaoru, I would've kept going, but my step faltered. I notice that Kaoru was alone; his brother wasn't with him… I found this strange…. I think anyone would though.

I decided not to stop though and ignored him. He sped up his pace and grabbed my upper arm spinning me around to face him. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and turned around and turned around to keep going. Kaoru didn't have it though; he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He pinned my arms to my sides, I knew he wanted to talk then. This was the one time that no one was walking around to see.

"Everyone's worried! Why are you ignoring us?" he stated, his breathe hot on my face.

I scowled, squirming out of his grip. It was slightly difficult, but I did and I tried to continue in my stride. The boy grabbed my arm and spun me around again, and again I broke out of his grip. This time though I stood my ground and faced him.

"I told you guys I don't want to talk about it! Don't you understand?" I growled.

"You don't have to completely ignore us!" He yelled back, "We were worried because of everything we found out before! We just wanted to help! Make sure it wasn't more that you haven't already told us or we haven't already found out."

I glared fiercely, "That's just it! Maybe I don't want help from you guys!" _Don't listen to what I say, help me. _

"Stop pitying me! Stop thinking that her life sucks; let's try to make it better!" _Don't pity me, but make me see that I happiness._

"Shit! Stop trying to be a fucking hero and just stay out of my life!" _Don't listen! Save me, save me from myself!_

Before I knew my hand went to the pendant around my neck, I tore it off and threw it at Kaoru before storming off.

"OUCH!"

~0o0~

Kaoru rubbed his eye and looked down to the floor, to see the necklace shine slightly in the sun. He stared at it for a long time before he bent down and picked it up to inspect the thing. It was one of the necklaces Hisoka always wears and never takes off. It was the white half of the symbol.

Kaoru carefully placed it into his pocket and turned with a small smile on his face.

_I won't tell anyone, but I'll take it to her later. She'll probably want it back._

He turned on his heels and walked backed towards the Host Club room where everyone was waiting. He wouldn't tell anyone. Not even his brother Hikaru, because for once in his life Kaoru wanted something for himself, he didn't want to share. He didn't want to share Hisoka Kaneko.

**A/N: So you like it, love it? Hehehe, well let me know! Until next time! I love you! 3**

**(By the way, I'm sorry for the reader(s?) that i made cry when they imagine this happening to them and their twin! 3333)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So since this week is preparing for finals and next week is actual finalls I thought I should post up another chapter... I hope you enjoy this...**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, favorited, alerted this story. I love you!**

Chapter 17

_"I can't tell you how much I love you. I'm glad fate let me keep at least one of you…" Hisoka's father said bending down and kissing her head. _

_The sixteen year old looked on with a detached look on her face. Her father wrapped an arm around her and her mother, her mother's tears slowly flowing down her scowling face, crying over a loss of a child. Hisoka still looked as if she should still be in the hospital, but she still stood firm, watching them lower the casket into the ground._

_It was a rainy day, fit for the matter at hand. It was the funeral of Yume, and no one was happy that they haven't caught the mastermind behind the whole thing. Hisoka wasn't the same either; she was quieter and reserved than she was when her sister was still alive._

_The man drew it to a close and had everyone place a flower on the newly placed dirt. Hisoka waited until she was the last one, twirling the long stemmed white lily absently. When she came up she stood in the pounding rain, her short hair plastered to her face. Her black dress clung to her body, the lily clutched between her fingers tightly. _

_She slipped her hand into a pocket in her dress and pulled out a photo in a protective sleeve. Hisoka smiled a sad smile, sobs bubbling in her throat. The picture was of them playing with water guns, happy as can be, one of the happiest moments of their life…_

_"I will miss you my sister… I will try to remember us in our happiest moments… Forever…" Hisoka placed both items down before turning and walking down to her awaiting parents, with some difficulty._

~0o0~

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no!" I started to spaz out.

My hands shook, my eyes wide, I realized that I threw something that I didn't want to throw. Yume's necklace! I threw it! I threw it at Kaoru! I don't even know if I'll ever get it back! I want to cry, scream, something!

I gripped my hair screaming in frustration, a sunk down to the ground. I softly hit my head against the wall, not knowing what to do. I broke my promise in never taking it off, but I couldn't help it! I think Yume would forgive me… I needed to throw something and I guess that was the closes thing there was I guess…

I sighed heavily, hands clutching my head and leaning on the wall, before getting up with a tired look in my eyes. Might as well study for the upcoming exams… I'm just not sure how much I'll be able to focus. I bit hard on the space between my index finger and thumb, tears rolled down my face as the pain set in.

I pulled back to find teeth marks present. I dropped my hand, all thoughts of studying gone. I started to walk to the kitchen to get my first aid kit. I shouldn't bite myself like that; I could infect my hand on accident…

I opened the top cabinet only to realize how high the kit was. This is when I wish I was taller. I grumbled, trying to reach for the kit. As I did this I didn't hear the door open and close.

"Why does it have to be so high?" I grunted jumping and trying to reach.

I felt a presence behind me; a hand placed itself on one side of me, while the other reached up and grabbed what I was reaching for. I froze; both my hands gripped the counter and my eyes wide with fear. The hand placed the first aid kit in front of me, then I felt their breath on my neck.

"Why did you need that?" he asked, I knew then it was Kaoru again.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" I shot back. I wasn't able to turn a face him, saying he had my trapped against the counter.

"I was worried…" he mumbled against my neck.

"Why did you break into my house?" I asked next. I wasn't very happy he broke into my house.

The hand moved and I found myself facing him, his forehead pressed against mine. He has a smirk on his face, mischievous as ever.

"Paybacks a bitch." he laughed heartedly.

I growled at him trying to create space between us. I raised my hand up to push him away, only to have him grab my wrist and stared. Before I knew it I was sitting on the counter, Kaoru attempting to wrap my hand with some of the wrap he found in the kit.

I couldn't the laugh that bubbled up in my throat. He looked up at me as I took the wrap from his fumbling hands and started to wrap my hand myself. I found myself speaking as I did this.

"You have my necklace, right?" I asked him quietly, blue eyes meeting golden.

I saw him reach into his pocket and pull the thing I had threw at him earlier that day. He pulled it apart and moved so I could get down. I turned so he can hook it on, to be where it belonged. I smiled and touched the pendant lovingly.

I grabbed the kit and told him I needed to put it in my room, for future needs. I left him in the kitchen going into my room. I hid the kit under my bed, for no particular reason. I couldn't help be feel the race in my heart; I'm not sure why it spiked all of a sudden…

I looked at the mirror from across the room, my cheeks slightly pink. I breathed deeply, waiting for both things to go back to normal. My face relaxed into its emotionless mask and I turned leaving the room.

I found Kaoru in the living room looking at family pictures. My heart sunk at the one he was looking at. It wasn't bad or anything, but because we looked like one happy family… Every single one of us smiling at the camera…. A couple months before Yume died.

Kaoru turned and point innocently at the picture, "Who is the other person, you never actually explained…"

I walked over and looked at the picture, picking it up off the mantle. I stared down at it, at our smiling faces, particularly me and Yume's. I really did try to remember only our happy moments, but it's hard when all the bad moments come back to haunt me… _It's so difficult without you_ _Yume… So, so hard… I miss you…_

"Her name is Yume, she was my sister…" I started speaking before I could stop myself, and once I started I couldn't stop, "She was there, I was there to protect her. My twin… I'm lost without her… And she will never come back… It's my fault she's gone forever…"

Kaoru came closer and brushed his thumb along my cheekbone. That was when I noticed I was slowly crying I was slowly breaking down… Everything I held in, for so long… Is finally coming out…. That knot that was tied to keep it where it was slowly unwinding…

"Can't you talk to her and bring her back?" he asked quietly.

I snorted at the question, tears still falling steadily, "I don't think it will be that easy… She's dead Kaoru… Gone…"

He seemed to freeze before enveloping me in a hug. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. It didn't keep me from trying though. I began to growl into his chest, my teeth bared, and tears still slipping down my face.

"You know, I don't think she would blame you… I think she would forgive you… If you're as close as it seems you guys were, like me and Hikaru…" he said quietly, his hug still firmly in place.

"Let go Kaoru." I grumbled, my hand fisted in his shirt. I looked up at him realizing something.

"Kaoru, why isn't your brother with you?"

He looked down at me quietly, as if thinking for an appropriate answer. I didn't know how close he was until now. My face suddenly felt kind of hot now, but my face stayed blank. I was a little spooked by his silence and serious expression…

"I didn't want to share… So I came alone, telling him I had something to take care of…" he whispered so quietly I was afraid I didn't catch what he said, or I just could believe what he was saying.

"Excuse me?" I muttered confused.

His hug tightened slightly, and that's when I noticed how much closer he was than before. I started to panic slightly. My eyes were wide, it seemed this happened a lot today.

"Wha-" I was interrupted by his lips crashing into mine.

My wide eyes slowly closed, my arms slowly making their way around his neck. Our lips moved together, all thoughts pushed aside the only thought on my thought was the kiss we were sharing right now.

I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip, I gave him entrance. I felt his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth as I did the same. I couldn't describe the feeling of complete bliss right now. I felt happy… So unbelievably happy.

We pulled apart for air. I looked up smiling softly, my cheeks rosy. I notice Kaoru doing same, cheeks competing with mine. I leaned my head against Kaoru's chest… Not knowing what else to do.

_Maybe this is what you meant Yume. Or not… But I'm slowly finding my happiness with friends… And feeling these strange feelings I'm not used to… I'm not going to lie though… I'm still scared shitless… Please guide me from where you watch over me._

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it, tell me if you did I would love to here from you... I wish you luck on finals and such... I'm burnt out I don't know bout you... Wish me luck on Regionals... My friend signed me up and a month to get that music ready isn't enough... Bleh... Until next time! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Even though that is kinda late... Ya... Sorry... But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites on this story!**

Chapter 18

_"Hisoka! Hisoka, come back! I'm sorry!" Yume yelled running down the street after her sister. Tears ran down her eyes, after seeing the truth of her twin sister's life, the one she has been hiding so well from her. If she would've paid more attention to this she wouldn't ask for such a hard birthday gift… It just caused more problems between Hisoka and her mother. Innocent little Yume let profanities slip past her lips (something that doesn't happen often) and picked up her pace, seeing her sister make a turn then disappear._

_**If you would've told me, I would've helped you Hisoka…. I could've protected you for once, since you're always the one doing the protecting! It wasn't fair that I got to live my life happily and in the dark as I did! We were born as twins for a reason…. I'm going to find you and fix this, together, and make it right…. How it's supposed to be.**__ Tears slowed as a look of determination flashed into the new sixteen year olds eyes, and with new found speed followed after her sister._

_She took the turn and was jerked back by a firm grip. She gave out a squeak, eyes wide, processing what she was seeing and that some had grabbed her. Hisoka was gripped by a hooded man, a needle sticking out of her neck and her eyes half lidded. Yume twisted and squirmed trying to get out of the others man's grip and help her sister. She felt the man breathe against her ear and a sharp pinch her arm._

_"You'll get what you deserve soon enough, for taking something that belongs to me."_

_Then everything went black._

~0o0~

"Pencils down! We'll see you guys after break!" I got up and stretched before quickly walking out to go up to the Third Music Room to say our good-byes and what not. Stupid Tamaki and his weird bonding… ways… I need to get going, or I'll get in trouble with my parents. I have to get home as soon as the exams were finished. We were leaving… So I could help with our family business… Why do I have to be free slave-labor?

"Hisoka!" Turning around and letting Haruhi catch up before continuing on walking down the hall.

"So what are you doing for winter break?" she asked. The corner of my lips twitched upwards and looked at her.

"I've told you already, but remember keep it a secret." I winked playfully, eyes shining.

Haruhi was thrown off by this behavior, I could tell. I quickly composed myself before arriving at the door, the one that brings us all together. I pushed open the door, the flowers not bursting at us like they usually do, just the eight members of the club, the boys were already in there and happily talking about their planned vacation. Haruhi and I just stood there, but I turned and kicked the door closed. Of course that got their attention.

"My dear daughter Haruhi! I'm going to miss you the most of all!" Tamaki stated dramatically before launching himself towards her. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the way, nonchalantly.

I clapped my hands together like nothing happened and started speaking, "I'm going to miss you guys and hope you have a great winter break…. Well, see you guys later!" I turned on my heels going towards the door.

"I'm going to miss you too!" Honey jumped on my back throwing me forward slightly. I rubbed his head before grabbing him from my back and putting him back on the floor. I looked at Mori, nodding my head in his direction, looking at everyone else before trying to make my departure again.

"How about our hugs?" I heard the twins call as I opened the door, I looked over my shoulder to see their arms spread apart with a smile and a wave over my shoulder, I laughed quietly under my breath.

"Nope, bye guys!" I closed the door behind me and briskly walked a few steps ahead only to stop. I turned around and went back to the door I used to despise, and opened it back up. I dug in my bag and pulled out a decent sized paper bag placing it on the floor. "All of your gifts are in here, and labeled… I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas…"

This I left for sure, needing to make it home in time so my family and I could leave.

I would've stayed longer if I would've known that there was a chance that this would be the last time I would see this place.

~0o0~

Everyone turned to Haruhi, who didn't seem to notice at first. They knew that she knew what Hisoka was doing for the break, and they were going to ask her if she didn't leave so quickly. They slowly crept towards the crouching girl.

Haruhi, on the other hand was looking through the brown paper sack full of little figurines, each with a tag with someone's name on it. She could tell that each one signifies how she sees that person and she smiled pulling out hers. She looked up and jumped back from the group in shock, from their stares.

"What?" came her squeaked response.

Everyone knew she knew the information they seek, though they seemed to have forgotten that Kyoya could've also told them, but I think he was enjoying the show…

~0o0~

"I'm so glad we finally get to spend time as a family… Even if it's to work at the hotel, but believe me when I say this you are going to enjoy it!" I knew he was referring to me when he looked up at the rear-view mirror.

I looked out the window and the passing scenery. I rolled my eyes in slight annoyance, arms crossed. I cheered sarcastically, just so he had a response to go by.

"Oh, Hisoka, you and Yume were so excited when she came up with the idea for the restaurant downstairs!" I looked at my mother's fake cheery smile as she turned to face me.

I turned back to the window muttering, "Didn't mean I wanted to dress up…"

The rest of the car ride was quiet, except for the low rumble of the motor and soft humming of my father. I guess this goes to show you how disconnected our family has become, not including my relationship with my mother. Yume was the one that made things like this fun, and was probably going to make my torture more enjoyable… That torture is what you may ask; well it is dressing up as a maid, plus cosplay (even though that is included) and serving up costumers…

I guess I should've stayed a bit longer at the club, but I didn't think of that. I was too much in a rush to leave… To say I didn't give much attention to any of them, and the twins didn't get a hug. I snickered as I remembered their expression that was quite hilarious. I pulled out my iPod plugging the ear buds in my ears, and sighed.

My eyes started to flutter, from the car ride I suppose. I stretched out on the seats in the back and with a giant yawn I was out like a light. That's where I found myself plunged into one of my memories.

~0o0~

_"Hisoke Hisoka!" I just had the greatest idea!" Yume yelled excitedly racing into the kitchen with a tray of dirty plates. She set them down quickly before racing over to me and grabbing my shoulders._

_Hisoka stared at her excited sister, waiting for her to speak and when she didn't she spoke up, "Well?"_

_"Oh! The people who work in the restaurant can dress up in maid outfits for the work uniforms and cosplay on specific days! It will draw in more attention! It's going to be great!" she said excitedly._

_Hisoka smiled at her and petted her on the head, "I'll cover for you, go and tell mom and dad about your brilliant idea."_

_With a giant smile she ran off and out of the kitchen. Hisoka grabbed the tray of plates and threw them in the sink before grabbing the next tray full of food she had set up and walked out of the kitchen to serve them their food._

~0o0~

"Hello, how may I be of service?" with a cheerful façade I was making it through just nicely, except for the fact I was forced to wear this stupid maid's outfit for today. They also put hair extensions in my hair… Bleh, I don't like the attention I'm getting…

This is the reason why I only told Haruhi about this… For one I needed to tell someone I could trust and the other because… I didn't want anyone seeing me like this… I find it a bit embarrassing…

The costumers told me the order I jotted it down before bowing then headed off into the kitchen to turn it in. I handed it to the cook with a smile before turning around to see one of the other servers, Kazuko.

"Hey, a new costumer came in. Can you take care of him? I really have to use the restroom…" she whined jumping slightly.

I sighed and nodded and watched her run a few meters before jumping a turning around, "Oh and heads up! He is a cute one!"

I stared after her with a funny expression. My eyes met with the cook before I turned and the grabbing her notepad for the counter and walked out, trying to fix my outfit a bit. I walked up to the table that she had and looked up before twitching.

"Hello… Makoto…. How may I be of service?" the man smiled up from the menu, before giving me his order.

I looked around after jotting it down before placing both hands on the table and speaking to him in a whisper, "Why the hell are you here?"

With a mischievous smile he moved closer, "I thought I would come spend time with you on winter break."

"I'm working!" I hissed. I turned and went back into the kitchen before getting caught.

Kazuko came up to me when I entered cupping my hands in hers. She looked extremely excited about something, "Are you attracting cute guys or something? I just saw a couple and heard them asking for you!"

_Aw damn…_

I gave her notepad back before looking out the kitchen window. I saw them all… being seated… waiting… for me… AH MAN! I didn't want them to be here!

"Go out there they were asking for you!" she pushed me through the door where I fell on my on the other side.

I picked up my head to see everyone staring at me. I jumped up and turned around to try and go back into the kitchen only to realize someone was holding it close on the other side. I groaned before starting my pleading.

"Come on! You gotta let me back in! Uhhh, I left my notepad in there! Pleasssseeee!" this went on quietly, but unnoticed by the people on the other side. "Your signing away on my death certificate!" whispered harshly before turning and going toward their table.

"That's fine with me!" I heard her say behind me before coming out and serving Makoto his order.

I glared at her before turning and putting on my cheerful façade again before addressing them, "Hello, how may I be of service?"

They all stared at me from looking down at the selection, until the twins started laughing, from what I could tell all of them were there including Haruhi. One of them pulled me to sit in his lap. I scowled at them trying to get up only to be pulled into the others lap.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I heard Kaoru whisper into my neck. Hikaru grabbed a strand of my hair and put it behind my ear, "And have long hair?"

"I think she looks pretty right Takashi?" Honey exclaimed, Mori nodding his head at the same time Haruhi said, "Leave her alone she's working!" and Tamaki exclaimed slamming his hands on the table, "Release her you demons!"

"But we don't want to!" they whined loudly gripping me on both sides.

"Give me your f- , your orders and let me get back to work please!" I layered on the sugar squirming out of their grip.

"You know since you go to Ouran, you aren't allowed to work." Kyoya said.

_Shut up… _I just glared at him pen poised and ready to take orders.

I finally got their orders and left to the kitchen.

~0o0~

I watched what was mine get pushed out of the kitchen, and then begin begging through the door before finally giving up. Hisoka then walked over to a table that held those seven host club members. They are always there…. Always.

"Here you are sir! I'm sorry I wasn't the one to come serve you at first! Is there anything else you need?" the waitress asked. I shook my head still watching Hisoka interact with them.

I heard the girl leave and had to restrain myself when those… Twins started harassing her! I couldn't believe this; she was actually taking it instead of immediately pushing them away. She did the exact of what I warned her… She is mine… Mine… MINE!

I've decided, I'm claiming her… Today… She will be mine… Like it's supposed to be…

~0o0~

"Fooodd!" I moaned. The other workers laughed as I dug into a plate of food the cook graciously made.

I had changed a while ago since the next set of workers came in to take our place for a bit. I was tired, and I was afraid what mischief that Host Club was getting into… Or if my dad found them and put them to work cause he thought it would be funny to put my friends to work.

The other workers left me to myself, and went back to their duties. I continued to eat in silence, enjoying the meal. I then heard my name silently being called. I turned and see Makoto's head poking through the doorway.

"Are you done?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, before turning and finishing my plate off. I heard him again, "Come with me!"

I felt him grab me and he started dragging me. "Where are we going!"

"Outside!" he laughed happily.

He succeeded in pulling me outside, where no one seemed to be around. I looked around trying to figure out what he was trying to accomplish. I looked back at him, he had a blank expression on his face.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked coming closer.

Suddenly he grabbed my face a placed his forehead on mine. That's when I tried to push away; he was starting to creep me out. The only problem was his grip was strong.

"I told you that you were mine, why did you ignore me?" I seized my fighting and stared up at him in fear.

_It's him… the whole time… I got to get away!_

"Hisoka! Are you out here?" I heard someone calling my name.

His grip on me fell and I turned around to call out to the person. I felt a prick in my arm and looked down to see a syringe being pulled out of my arm. I felt drowsy all of a sudden, and I was lifted into his arms. I could tell he was moving away from the person that was calling me and leaving, with me.

The last thought going through my mind was, _Who the hell carries a sedative with them? Oh right, my sisters killer… And the one who thinks I'm their property…_

Then everything went black.

**A/N: I hope you loved it! I start back to school tomorrow... Yayyy...**

**I'll have the picture of the maids outfit on my profile. Byeeee!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yayyy! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! I've been itching to write this chapter literally right after the last chapter!**

**Thanks to all who review, alerted, and favorited this story!**

Chapter 19

"Do you know where she could've gone?" the police man asked Shin Kaneko, Hisoka's father.

It was nine at night; he had called after having every one of her friends that were present search for her. He had looked high and low when he went to go talk to her, but when he couldn't find her he freaked out and had everyone that had known his daughter search for her. He didn't want to lose his other daughter, not like Yume.

Keiko Kaneko on the other hand had slipped away and hid, not wanting to participate in finding the daughter she looks down upon. She would be fine if she was the one that disappeared, but not her baby girl Yume. Keiko still blames Hisoka for the younger girl's death, the one who supposedly took Yume's protection in her own hands. In return Hisoka's mother put her down and beat her constantly.

The rest of the Host Club stood somberly of to the side, having looked everywhere. They were just getting ready to do some activities around the hotel, but Hisoka's father came running to them flustered. Coming to tell them he needed help finding his daughter, he couldn't find Hisoka! It is something when you see a usually happy man anxious, and worried.

"No sir." He said quietly.

The twins grasped each other's hands for comfort; they didn't know what to do in this type of situation. To think that someone had possibly ran off with Hisoka, or that she ran off herself (since she is known to do that). But they doubt she would be gone this long. Everyone is just… shocked that this would be brought upon a girl that has and is going through so much, and there is still so much to uncover about her.

"We'll see what we do sir, but we can't do anything until after twenty-four hours." The officer informed him.

Shin lunged at the man in uniform and gripped his collar, his eyes wide with panic, "No! You have to find her _now_! This has happened before and it cost her twin's _life_! You guys haven't even caught the man! It's him! He's back to take my other daughter!" the grown man was hysterical.

Mori walked over and pried Hisoka's father from the police officer, watching as the stunned man took a couple steps back. He composed himself, before stating the same line, "I'm sorry sir. We'll see what we can do, but there is only so much that can be done till the protocol is met."

"Excuse me sir." Kyoya stepped up to the officer.

The man turned to Kyoya to give the Shadow King his attention. With his signature smirk as he addressed the man that can save their friends life, "I would like to discuss something with you."

~0o0~

_Laughter filled the air, bright blue eyes staring upwards as the small body twirled and twirled. She stopped facing forward, smile still present on her face. Spreading out her arms like airplane wings and making motor noise she ran forward before landing on her knees. She giggled happily, "Get up silly! Don't be lazy!"_

My head rolled to the side, groaning slightly.

_"WAKE UP!" her hand gripped the persons face in her hand, her voice mingled with a man's._

"Wake up!" my eyes snapped open my face forcefully gripped so I was looking a brown haired man in the face.

I was disoriented. I blinked trying to get used to the bright light coming from the ceiling. His grip on my face loosened and I turned away, squeezing my eyes shut. I tried to bring my hand to my face only to realize that it wouldn't move… It seemed to be stuck.

"What the hell…" my bleary eyes looked up to see the chained together to the wall. I looked down to see I wasn't chained at my feet, "You guys are free." I mumbled. I shifted my leg out a little bit farther from the wall.

I heard a chuckle, my senses starting to sharpen from their groggy state. "I thought I was going to have a Sleeping Beauty on my hands. I wouldn't have minded being the prince for a bit." He smiled, but my head lolled to the other side again.

My attention snapped to the legs moving towards me in a leisurely pace. There were clicks and my arms fell to my side. He crouched down to my level and stared at my unseeing eyes, "I think I gave you a little to much sedative… Time to wake you up…" he reached into his pocket and then snapped something under my nose.

Suddenly everything was clear and I was looking around, the situation finally setting in. I felt his hand cup my cheek, thumb trace my bottom lip. I started scrambling around, trying to get away from him. I slipped away only to trip and fall, my chin scrapping the ground.

"Don't act like that… We're finally together just like I promised." Makoto murmured, standing over my fallen frame.

I froze, my blue eyes widening. My fingers itching to claw the ground and move away from the man that I had associated with for so long. I tasted metallic in my mouth and notice that I was biting my lip, quite hard. I felt his foot make its way under my stomach and flip me over. I stared up at him, seeing a glint in his eye, one I didn't like very much.

He picked up my head and brought himself closer, and forcefully pushing his lips against mine. It felt so wrong, my arms flailing, hitting, and pushing him away. He was strong; he wasn't budging. Tears burned my eyes that were wide open in horror as he forced his tongue in my mouth, exploring it.

I screamed into his mouth, tugging at his hair trying to pull him away from me. I was able to get him away from him and did the next thing that came natural; I hit him in the face. He stared at me and returned the favor, but much, much worse. I was cut, kicked and hit… All because I hit him for doing what he did…

I sat curled up in a ball, tears streaming down my face everything coming down on me… This man, one who I thought of as a friend, murdered my sister and kidnapped us both… Makoto stared down at me with a slight frown and emotionless eyes. He bent down and gripped me by my hair.

"I warned you not to get attached to anyone… I was coming back for you! YOUR MINE! YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO KISS YOU!" I gripped his wrist as he screamed at me before tossing back on the floor.

There was a swish past my head and then a sharp pain in my hand; I looked up to see a pocket knife glinting at me. My hand twitched, pain searing through the abrasion cause by the knife sticking out of the back of my hand. I stared at it, making weird noises in the back of my throat.

_Yume stared at her bleeding hand, not seeming to comprehend that she had indeed cut herself. Hisoka walked into their room, seeing the blood flowing from Yume's hand before making her way into the bathroom. She came back out with a wet rag and the first aid kit._

_"I told you not to cut things with knifes like that Yume… This is exactly what I was trying to tell you will happen… You get scissors for that reason." She muttered cleaning cut._

_Yume smiled anyways through the pain, "I guess that's why I always listen to you huh?"_

Makoto started to make his way towards me. I tried to crawl away only to have him step over me and step on my wrist that was outstretched towards the door I had spotted in my state. I cried out as I heard the cracking noise it made. He reached down and yanked the knife protruding from my hand out and examined it.

"Nuh uh, I think you need to learn who you belong to since you still don't seem to understand."

~0o0~

More police cars had showed up on the scene later that night and started questioning everyone. Kyoya had worked his Shadow King magic and got them to look past protocol and start working right away. He knew that this could be where they never see her again or barely making it in time.

Haruhi sat in one of the seats in the lobby watching as the others paced and tried to come up with things to help Hisoka. She on the other hand tried to think of things about her mysterious friend that she had come to know only simple things about… But she tried to think of things that seemed like she hinted at something or may lead her to the friend that she still didn't know a lot about.

_Haruhi stood in Hisoka's room waiting for her to come back. She sat in a computer chair that rolled next to the computer desk. She looked around the moderately size room. Something caught her attention on the floor. It was a small piece of paper._

_Haruhi got up and went by the bed. She picked up the torn piece of parchment, water stains present. In messy scrawl it said: Yume I know you'll never forgive me for getting you killed, but I want you to know I'm sorry._

Haruhi shook her head. _No that isn't going to help us other than tell us that she blames herself for Yume's death…_

They all heard what happened in Hisoka's life fairly recently as her father explained what happened a couple of months back costing her sister, Yume's life. That explained why Hisoka was so reserved and emotionless… And the reason she gets touchy on certain subjects.

Haruhi curled her hand around her chin; _I've got to think of someone who I've seen around her that might have taken her…_

_Haruhi walked into the hospital room that Hisoka was in. Another man sat in there, his hand seemed to tighten around her arm when the twins and Honey launched themselves onto the defenseless girl. The man then slipped away with a simple farewell with an emotionless look on his face._

With a snap of her fingers she jumped up, "That's it!" This drew attention to herself, but she didn't pay any mind to as she sunk back into her chair.

"But, what was his name again…" she murmured at a lost.

She got up and walked over to Hisoka's father and politely got his attention away from the man he was currently being questioned by, "Excuse me, but what was the name of the guy who had brown hair kept in a ponytail and brown eyes? Do you know what his name is?"

He seemed to think about it before answering her question, "Makoto… Why?"

She ignored his question and turned to the other man, "I think I may have a suspect for you."

Keiko watched from the shadows of the office lobby as all of her daughters friends ran over to where her husband and the brown haired girl stood next to the police officer. She didn't know how to feel, but all she knew was that her Yume was gone and her husband's attention isn't directed towards her…. But the person that she wished she didn't have to give the title daughter, Hisoka.

~0o0~

I panted; my arms were chained above my head again. I was bleeding in more place than one, along with small cuts and bruises. Blood was dripping down into one of my eyes; I let my head hang down. I could still feel the searing pain in my hands and wrists.

I was tired, I didn't know if it was from blood loss or just… I don't know anymore. My clothes were ripped and bloodied. I was glad Makoto cut me a break and left the room for a little bit, I don't know why though… I just needed a break… And a way out of here.

_Hisoka picked up the cat rubbing up against her leg. She looked into its innocent blue and green eyes. The cat purred before turning its head towards the closed door of the office building. Hisoka figured it out right away what it wanted._

_"You want to be let free huh?" _

_Yume watched her sister open the door for the cat who darted out of the room, "Aw! The kitty likes you!"_

_"Shut up."_

I let a humorless laugh, under my breath. I hate being left alone like this, feeling like this is my last chance to see my memories… Feeling like I won't make it out of here. I tried to pull may hand out of the chain, but another failed attempt and more pain burning down my arm.

_"Rawr!" Yume yelled her little body latching onto a little Hisoka's back._

_Hisoka laughed trying to get her sister off her back, "Hey! Get off me!" Hisoka ran with Yume on her back till they made it into their bedroom where she dumped her on the bed._

_They both laid there and stared up at the ceiling, both with a content sigh. Yume looked over at Hisoka, a brilliant smile on her face. "Let's do that again!"_

_Hisoka jumped up off the bed and backed away with her hands up in the air, "Oh no!"_

_"Rawr!" Yume pounced and tackled Hisoka to the ground._

The door opened and in walked Makoto. My head stayed down, my eyes squeezing shut. I stayed limp, letting the chains hold me.

_"Yume!" Hisoka screamed dragging her battered body to the younger twin. _

_She sat by Yume's side and looked down at her younger sister staring unseeingly at the ceiling, every second passing her eyes dulled a little bit more. Blood came out of the corner of her mouth showing that the girl was in fact dying._

_"Hiso-ka…." Yume breathed._

_"Shhhh… We are going to get out of here and everything is going to be alright." Hisoka's voice was on the brink of hysteria as tears fell from her swollen eyes._

"Are you ready to play nice?" Makoto murmured into my ear. I didn't answer.

_"No… Not… This ti-me…" Yume murmured, trying to focus her eyes on Hisoka._

"I'll take your silence as a yes then. Good girl." He touched her cheek, with what would be mistaken as love and devotion, I didn't budge.

"I like your hair long, I've always had, I didn't like it when they cut it off." He moved some strands of bloody, artificial hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek that's when I slightly moved away from his touch.

_"Don't say that! We are going to get out of here and we're going to get all fixed up! Everything is going to go back to how it was!" Hisoka pleaded, applying more pressure to Yume's wound._

_"Hisoka, I finally understand why we are twins." Yume kept talking, even though Hisoka kept saying to stop._

Makoto gripped my face tightly forcing me to look at him in the eye. I glared. He picked me off the ground and pushed me up against the wall, the chains unfastened. I spit in his face, only to have him hit my head against the wall and then be thrown to the ground.

_"Stop talking nonsense!" Hisoka squeaked._

_"It was to pro-tect each other… I ha-ven't done a ve-ry go-od job… I thi-nk it's my tu-rn…" she breathed._

He cut me, with that damn knife of his. I screamed out, the warm, metallic liquid oozed down my arm. I gripped my arm and stared at him, he stood his distance. He still has his knife in his hand. I stood hunched over.

"You wanted my love? All I can give you is hate for what you've done! It's unforgivable…" I hissed.

_Hisoka stared at the girl as she continued, "Ple-ase make friends and broa-den your ho-rizons, we bo-th know I'm not ma-king it out of here…" she pleaded._

_Hisoka sobbed, the sobs racking her beaten frame, "No! You're going to be okay!"_

_"Stop try-ing to ma-ke yourself be-lieve that, you're star-ting to make m-e b-elieve that to-o…" she coughed up blood, the cough racking her frail form._

"She still had a life to live! You took that away! I'll never forgive you, bastard!" I screamed at him, limping backwards.

"I can't believe I trusted and associated myself with you! I should've never talked to after that day I met you!" I kept screaming nonsense, watching him take a step forward every time I limped back.

_"You kn-ow that pro-mise we ma-de? Can you w-ear mi-ne for me in my pl-ace? I'm rev-ising the prom-ise…"_ _she said_ _reaching a bloody and trembling hand and yanked the necklace from her neck._

_Yume forced it into Hisoka's hand that was placing pressure on her stomach. Hisoka stared in shock before she started freaking out, "No! NO! STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! YUME! __**YUMEEEE!**__" Hisoka began shaking her lifeless sister's shoulders, screaming and crying._

He backed me into a wall, not much space between us other than a couple of spaces away. I grit my teeth, a bitter taste in my mouth knowing this isn't going to end well. He had that glint in his eye again. I knew for sure I had a slim chance of making it out of here alive, if I even make it out.

There was pain in my side, I looked down to see red soak my shirt. I looked at him and see at his side was a silenced gun. My hands were trembling as they made their to the gun wound. My knees buckled and I fell forward, right into his arms. There was another sharp pain in my abdomen, blood flew from my mouth. I wheezed as I heard him whisper, "If I can't have you, might as well kill you, right?"

He twisted his hand, causing me to spit up more blood and pushed me back down to the ground. It was the knife this time, obviously.

~0o0~

"We have the location! Let's go!" the police officers present in the building ran out, all of them driving off.

Everyone could only hope that everything will be okay, and that they didn't come too late.

~0o0~

I watched as Makoto looked out of the door and a look of shock appeared on his face. He then turned and ran the other way, people with guns and protective gear ran after him. A different set of people came into the room that I was currently curled up in.

As they ran towards me, I slowly closed my eyes suddenly tired. All sounds suddenly unheard as my world faded into black.

~0o0~

_A little girl with long black hair was huddled away from the commotion of the park, hiding amongst the trees and bushes. The small girl shifted her position slightly, but remained crouched down in the grass. You would wonder why someone so young would hide until she lifted her head swiftly to wipe her runny nose, for there was a bruise under her left eye and her lip was busted._

_The child's eyes were red and puffy, tears slowly cascading down her face. Cat-like blue eyes squeeze shut briefly trying to stunt the salt waters flow. She then rested her cheek on her knees and huddled her arms tighter around her head, eyes half-lidded._

_"Why does mommy hate me so much? It hurts a lot…" her voice sounded so heartbroken; the girl's hands clenched into fists._

_Her half-lidded eyes revealed her whole world shattering into pieces, before hardening into an emotionless mask that will take years to master. The broken little girl's façade broke down only seconds later though, fresh tears streaming down her face._

_There was rustling of leaves, a hand pushing back the greenery and letting light through. The depressed girl tried shielding her eyes with her arm, still sitting with her knees drawn to her chest, squinting up at the person responsible._

_"Hisoka, I think it's time to bring you back! You can't leave them just yet!" the girl's voice was attached to a friendly smile. The happy child with identical blue eyes and black hair placed one hand on her knee and the other stretched out for the other girl, Hisoka, to take._

_**Maybe there is something to live for still, for Yume…**_

_Hisoka hesitantly reached out for the other girl, ever so slowly._

_**But what if she isn't there anymore…?**_

_Hisoka's hand froze midway, so unsure, so insecure… So afraid of being alone._

_"You have to go back now Hisoka, it's my turn to protect you, remember! Or did you forget?"_

_Her smile still plastered on her face._

_**Sincerity.**_

_Head tilted slightly to the side._

_**Innocence.**_

_Eyes zeroed in on Hisoka._

_**Determination.**_

_Hisoka's hand lurched forward grasping tightly as if her life depended on it._

_For the first time in that scene laughter filled the air from both girls, faces displaying pure happiness._

_**I'll never forget you Yume, my twin.**_

_**Light consumed the scene.**_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This story isn't finished yet, I'm not quite done... :) I love you guys! **

**So you know I hate school! Yay! But I figure you already know that... XD**

**Till next time on Dark Secrets Within... Byeee**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 20 and 63 reviews thats freaking awesome, if I say so myself! That my friend makes me happy, lets keep making me happy! ;) Haha, I seriously had no idea what to do with this chapter... But I did something... Happy MLK Day... Or Happy Monday... How ever you see today... Ummm... Ummm... Enjoy!**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! :)**

Chapter 20

_**I can't breathe… It's hard…**_

_Wide blue eyes stared into the murky oblivion, a small light showing through. Her body slowly sunk down deeper, her arms and legs angled up, but the light didn't seem to disappear altogether… Not yet anyways. Anxiety was present in her eyes, her limbs not abiding to her brains commands to move. She couldn't figure out what to do, to forever be frozen in this shock, in this watery prison… Unable to breathe, and always feeling trapped._

_**Why won't someone help me? Why won't they pull me out…?**_

_Her mouth opened wide in a scream of panic, bubbles floating to the surface. The dire need for air to fill her constricted lungs seized her mind,__** Air! Air! **__Her fingers twitched, regaining mobility. Her arms flailed trying to move herself upwards, her legs pumping quickly to get her body to move up towards the light. The lacks of air burns her lungs and throat, and as she got closer to the surface, the panic still didn't leave her senses._

_**I don't remember being so alone… When did this happen… That no one would come to help me… To save me… Where did everyone go?**_

_The surface seemed to start to get farther away instead of closer. The panic was the only thing she could feel other than the need to breathe, to feel free. The water wasn't helping, it was closing in on her more than it should seem, even though it was the thing suffocating her. She tried to breathe in through her nose in her panic only to have her feel the burn in her nose. She wasn't going to do that again, as she continued to claw up to the far away surface._

_**Who are my friends…? What were they…? What did…? I don't remember… Did they just leave me… and I chose to forget?**_

_The mental block seemed to distract the black haired girl from her current goal, her flailing limbs slowed down as an image flashed into her minds eyes. A group of figures concealed by shadows walking away, the voices low and whispering and indecipherable. Someone lead them away, the one leading's head turned to the side sending long hair flying through the air, though in her minds eyes she could barely see this, and her eyes were met with eerily identical eyes…. The exact same as hers._

_She shook the image away; not wanting to believe who ever that was would do something so horrible… Like she couldn't believe that person would do something like that. Her eyes focused onto the surface, noticing that it was so much closer than she had thought. That image still haunted her though, but her initial goal was closer…_

_**No… I can't trust what I saw… I have a feeling that it was just my imagination… and not something that I was remembering… I just know it….**_

_Her hand broke through the surface, before the other one joined the splashing fest. The girls soaked head broke the surface, relief flooding her feature as her chest heaved at each breath she inhaled. _

My eyes shot open taking in multiple breaths, to the point I may hyperventilate. My eyes squinted shut at the unbearable white that burned my eyes. I heard a gasp, and something being slammed open, "Doctor! Hisoka's awake!" a feminine voice yelled.

_Who is this Hisoka they speak of? _I opened my eyes and stared at a nurse and doctor standing infront of the door the both of stared at me with smiles on their faces, like their happy to see me open my eyes. I was confused… Why were they looking at me? I thought they were talking about someone named Hisoka?

"Who's Hisoka?" I tilted my head to the side innocently.

They stared at me shocked. I guess I'm supposed to know this already….

~0o0~

"Thank you! Haruhi, you're wonderful for-" Haruhi snapped the phone shut hearing Tamaki drone on in his over dramatic voice.

Rubbing her temple in a circular motion, Haruhi sighed. She had received the call from Hisoka's father that she was awake, and in hearing that she told him she would call everyone else. Haruhi could tell that he wanted to go to his daughter's side right away and she didn't want to take that away from him. It has been two weeks since that night… and it wasn't a pretty result either.

Shin had informed everyone that night to go about their normal winter break. He didn't want everyone sitting around worrying; he didn't want what happened to ruin everything for everyone. Of course there was much protest from everybody, (well… most of the people at least, some just stood off quietly to the side taking it all in) but of course being how he is…

_"I want all of you to enjoy the rest of your vacation… We'll contact you as soon as something changes…" Shin rubbed his forehead tiredly._

_They were currently in the waiting room of the hospital, having rushed here as soon as they heard Hisoka was being rushed here in critical condition. They were glad they found her, but this frightened everyone… Critical condition…? Will she make it? Will she be okay? Everyone was scared and worried out of their wits for their friend or in Shin's case daughter's well-being._

_There were many protests from the Host Club, the loudest being from the twins. Everyone wished to stay and be by their friend's side, even if meant abandoning their trips. They would do this to know there is okay, and hope they can keep this from reoccurring… Again, again… Since, to their horror, this has already happened taking Hisoka's sister's life._

_"I _said _you will enjoy your vacation. Unless you were planning on staying here for you whole break, which I doubt. I don't want you guys stressing, when this is obviously supposed to be a stress-free, to help relieve students from the normal work full day…. If I find out you were here when you were supposed to be God knows where… I won't forgive you… This is already stressful having it happen once… To happen again…" his tone was deprived of its usually chipper one, a groan ending the short monologue._

_His wife chose this very moment to walk into the room. She walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around the sullen man, bringing his head to her chest and staring at the members of the club her daughter was a part of. Her piercing gaze would have made any child curl into a ball and want to hide. _

_"I would listen to him, enough tragedy had happened to this family. We don't need you guys moping around too. Now shoo, this is probably going to be awhile."_

She was a cruel woman, especially towards Hisoka. Haruhi didn't like her very much, even before she knew about the abuse. Haruhi sighed locking the door to her apartment she and her father shared. Might as well go visit her and see how she's doing… Hopefully she's even better than when she last visited her yesterday, and every other day she's been in the hospital... Haruhi wasn't planning on leaving for break, so that made it okay.

And hopefully there's an update about the where abouts of Makoto too, that would be helpful… It really would.

~0o0~

I took in shallow breaths, I held onto my bleeding side, while looking around the corner. Well that's a good thing; I can have a break from running. I shook them off two weeks ago, but every once and awhile they find me and chase me. I don't know why they don't understand that Hisoka is mine… She has always has been…. Why couldn't they just leave us alone and be happy?

I slowly sunk down to the ground, trying to regulate my breathing. The cop really got me good. I looked down at where the bullet grazed my side. The blood was soaking steadily in my shirt, but I didn't have anything to stunt the flow. I gripped at the corner of the wall I was leaning against and pulled myself up again.

I started to walk away in hopes of getting away again, and at some point reunite with my Hisoka. I took the gun out from my waist band. I held it firmly in my grasp, switching the safety off. Satisfied that it clicked into place, I ventured onward, gripping my wound and the gun firmly.

There was a click, as if a gun was being cocked. I whipped around and saw a cop in protective gear facing me, a gun pointed directly at me. I growled raising my gun to point at the offending person.

"Put your weapon down, now!" the gruff voice shouted.

_This is what happening when you mess with me!_

"Not a chance, bub."

Gun shots filled the air as both men squeezed the trigger.

~0o0~

"Oh sweetie, we'll make sure nothing like this will to you again! We'll make sure of this! Never again! I'm so sorry!" the groan man kept apologizing, sorrow present in his voice.

I guess I got this man was my father, but I don't exactly remember what happened to get me here… I wake up with cuts and bruises and, and…. Well everything and anything that could get someone in the hospital. Of course it was a pain in the ass (quite literally too, mind you) to find out that I've been in a coma for about two weeks and to wake up with no memory is even worse! And to top it all off they won't tell me a thing about how I ended up here. This, to say the least was frustrating.

"It's okay…" I mumbled, awkwardly petting his head.

"I told all your friends that you're awake, so they should be coming to visit you soon. Oh baby, I should've been more cautious about everything since they hadn't caught him the first time."

Oh, so this has already happened once… I wonder what happened the first time, but it's obvious the same person did it again. Well, that's just dandy isn't it… And friends… It's good to know I still have those… I felt my knotted insides loosen slightly knowing that I hadn't lost them… Maybe I was afraid that I had… Who knows…?

The door opened and in walked in a short brown haired and big brown eyed girl. She held a get well soon card in her hands. She stared at me and smiled, "I'm glad to see you're awake Hisoka, better than hearing about it. Oh, and the others said they will be coming as soon as possible."

I also was told that I AM Hisoka… Which I guess is a good thing, saying that all these little gifts and flowers were sent to Hisoka… And they are in the same room as me… So that makes it kind of obvious… Now one thing that is stumping me though, who is this person that seems to know me?

I gave a shy smile tilting my head to the side, my casted hand brought in to my stomach for comfort, "So, what's your name? I don't quite remember…" The look on the girl's face was the exactly the same look as the doctor and nurse.

"Amnesia…" she breathed out.

"That's the same thing the doctors said too!" I laughed out loud despite of the situation. I think I changed my mind, I have a feeling, a nauseous one in the pit of my stomach, that I don't want to exactly remember my past… At least a majority of it… Because I have a feeling most of my memories aren't very happy…

~0o0~

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other as the plane took off. After hearing Hisoka had woken up they had quickly made arrangements to get back home as quickly as possible. Truly they didn't enjoy their vacation as much as they could have, but they did leave like Hisoka's father had instructed everyone. No need to step on a grieving father's toes… Even if his daughter WAS still alive, they didn't ignore the fact she was terribly injured.

They gripped each other's hands for the support they only the other could give, "We're coming for you Hisoka…" they murmured under their breath.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed... I have to admit... I'm horrible to my character... I think I use writing as an outlet... Eh... Whatever... I mean I feel bad that I keep beating them up, but then I'm like, "I shouldn't be they're just fictional!"But then again I may just be crazy... Any who... Until next time I post! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So I'm tired... And this story is over 100 pages long... This is short because when I did get the chance to sit down and write... I didn't feel like it... And I had hardly had any inspiration, but whatever... Hopefully next week will be longer...**

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited!**

Chapter 21

"So, you don't remember anything at all, what so ever?"

"Noooo~. I've already told you a million times! I don't remember ANYTHING as of right now!" I groaned at the multitude of questions these people were asking.

Apparently these were my so called friends and for some reason they just couldn't seem to grasp the idea that I have amnesia… I mean seriously, I even get that my experience (that apparently happened for the second time) traumatized me bad enough to block out all my memories for the moment to protect myself. And, apparently they can't get used to my 'drastic personality change' as put by those twins. This was frustrating, why does everyone have to be so persistent!

"Are y-" I stopped them right before they could finish…

"Okay, listen up 'cause I'm only going to say this once! If I remember anything you," I took the time to count the members of the club I was in and my so called friends. There were seven, "Seven will be the first to know! Just stop trying to get me to remember… Its already overwhelming enough as it is…"

I clapped my hands together putting a smile upon my face in the process, "So how have your vacations been?" Of course that didn't help much; it just caused everything to become very quiet and awkward. They stared at me while stared at them trying desperately to keep the smile upon my face, but it was slowly slipping. "You know what, how 'bout you guys just remind me of your names and all the times we shared together and see if that helps? Stop staring at me! You're REALLY creeping me out!" I yelled out in exasperation.

They took the invitation happily, talking and talking of memories I don't remember. I really hope this will help because I know this is keeping them at staring at me funny. The only thing I couldn't shake was how disappointed those twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, looked when they found out about my condition. Hopefully the me that can remember isn't as forgetful as I am now.

~0o0~

"We have him in custody now Shin." Shin sighed in relief, the phone gripped tightly in his hand. Keiko watched with many emotions swirling in her eyes, hatred and malice mixed within the depths.

She wasn't very happy with the people who captured the man who could've finally taken away her burden, which Shin's feelings on the matter were undeniably different, but she was also conflicted with the fact the he was also the one who took Yume away from her. Being the unstable woman she was, she cracked a smile and whispered to her husband in what would be deemed as a voice cracked with relief, "Everything's going to be fine now. I need a moment, dear. I'll be in the restroom."

With long strides she walked away from her husband who was still on the phone. It was time to take matters into her own hands, but it will take a while… Planning is key… The only thing is: How much patience does she have? Keiko never really had the virtue. Her hands clenched into fists and face set into a scowl. The world shall soon see the true colors of Keiko Kaneko, the ones Hisoka seemed to see too often.

~0o0~

Hikaru and Kaoru looked through the small, rectangular window of the door to see Hisoka lying down to sleep. To say they were only a little disappointed to see that she had forgotten everything, was an understatement. They were undeniably said at this fact. Hikaru trudged forward after everyone else seeing them getting farther down the hall. Kaoru still stood there; a new found determination a lite in his eyes.

Hikaru turned, his hands shoved deep into his pocket, "Kaoru come one… Visiting hours are over…" there was a low, depressed tone in his voice.

Kaoru took one last glance through the window and caught up with his brother. They looked each other in the eye, instantly knowing what the other one had in mind. Simultaneously they smirked at each other, both the same look of mischievousness. They turned and continued walking, talking casually as if the mental exchange never happened.

"We are going to get Hisoka's memory back," Kaoru said, his eyes sliding to his brother.

"Yes we are Kaoru, and that starts with a great plan." Hikaru finished, his eyes sliding over to his mirror image.

"And we all know that we are great at coming up with those!" they cheered in unison, wrapping their arms around each other's shoulder. No one seemed to know what they were talking about, so their friends plus anyone within hearing distance stared. Not that the Hitachiins' minded, they loved attention.

~0o0~

Yume tugged at the chain around her ankle in frustration, "Come on! My sister needs me!" she stressed each syllables as she tugged at the chain that was connected to a heavy metal all.

Daichi on the other hand sat there from his seat on his metal ball, and watched the eccentric teen. The young boy sighed and scratched his cheek in boredom watching her futile attempts, "You know this is your fault for getting us in trouble in the first place right?" came his bored tone.

"Shut up! I didn't think they would've caught us quickly! I was hoping they would've let us off with a freaking warning! RAWR! I won't possess anyone anymore! I just want to help Hisoka get her memory back! I don't want her sitting around not knowing a thing! You know how horrible th-" Yume's rant was cut off by Daichi punching her in the head.

"Can't you just be quiet? I understand you want to be right there with your sister and help her, but you can't! The living and the dead are supposed to intermix like that, even though it happens all the time!" Daichi exhaled watching Yume sink to the ground with tears welling up in her eyes. The usually shy and carful little boy rubbed his eye tiredly, "I know you want to help, but we can't interfere. We can only watch… That's the sad truth about death. We can only let things play out as they should and watch, nothing more and nothing less… She'll get her memory back! It's probably just a short memory blockage…"

Yume quickly recovered and nodded. She stood back up and smiled down at the little boy, "I guess your right… I mean she does have those twins looking after her…" she smiled slyly at this, "Along with her friends. Meanwhile I guess I can speak to her in her dreams and see if everything goes as it should…. Meaning she gains back her memory. Which I hope happens… That would be horrible if her memories didn't come back… Oh no! What if it-" Daichi hit Yume in the head once again as she started to spaz out.

"Thanks…" Yume mumbled.

"I guess you're welcome…" Daichi sighed.

~0o0~

_I reached and stretched. I couldn't reach, what I couldn't reach I don't know. All I know is that I wanted to remember and the only way was to reach. The only problem was I couldn't get there… I couldn't reach my goal. My fingers stretched, trying to reach something, something I couldn't see._

_"Come on Hisoka! You're almost there! Keep going! You can do it!" came an encouraging voice. It was a voice one of a very happy person._

_"I'm trying, but I can't reach!" my voice came out strange, from trying to reach so far._

_"If you want to remember bad enough, you'll be able to reach your goal… And remember…" the voice seemed to fade, but I had the feeling the voice didn't want to leave._

_New determination flowed, making me want to reach, wanting to remember. Not all of the things I wanted to remember, I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I knew I had to try my hardest. For me…. For everyone… and for them…._

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Even though it probably wasn't the best... You know I would like it if you guys give me feed back (but alot of you are really good at tha) and give me constructive criticism, it will help with my writing ability. Because I KNOW I have a lot I can improve on.**

**Well, until next time! Bye~ :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so (that can go on forever) sorry for not posting in a while! I just haven't felt like it... And a small case of writer's block! The chapter isn't to long, but it's something! Right? RIGHT!**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story... I love you!**

Chapter 22

"I'm sorry, but you can't see her right now." The nurse said keeping Hikaru and Kaoru from going into Hisoka's room.

The twins looked at each other before looking back at the nurse, "Why? We just say her the other day. What could've happened in a day?" Both spoke in their normal unison, although with confusion etched into their words.

The nurse sighed, "She's having panic attacks. Trying to remember is what we're thinking. Throughout the night she woke up screaming and fighting the night nurses every time they tried to calm her down… We finally gave her a sedative to let her sleep…" She looked back to the closed door housing a recovering Hisoka.

Kaoru saw his brother's hands clench at his sides and his jaw tighten, Kaoru kept a calm exterior as his brother nearly exploded. He placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder before muttering to the nurse, "We'll try again later." He pulled them both away and walked on down the hall, very certain they will get in… If it was the last thing they did.

~0o0~

I woke up again screaming at a dream I can't remember. Sweat coated my body in a thin sheen. I was scared, lost, and confused. A fast pace beeping and bright light flooded my senses, sending me into a more panicked frenzy. I hated this feeling; I didn't know what to do… Everything hurt especially my head.

"_I love candy! Don't you Hisoka? It has to be the best invention in the world! Come on Hisoka, help me it this stash so I don't feel so fat!" I female voice laughed, the black haired girl pushing the candy into a pile._

My eyes kept blinking; those people rushing into the room again as I tried to fight them off. They kept yellingorders and at each other… Or at me, I'm having trouble concentrating; they're making my head pound worse. My eyes blinked shut again, the scene flickering behind my eyelids, the sound filling my ears.

_"You know if I eat too much candy 1) I get really hyper and 2) I get really sick and have a major headache." My voiced echoed in the small clearing we were in._

_"Just a little bit Hisoka! For me." The light kept me from seeing her face, but I knew she was pouting._

_I seemed to ponder this, "Alright, but then we have to get back before anyone notices we're gone!"_

_"Yay!"_

I finally remembered where I was and stopped screaming, all the nurse holding down my once flailing limbs. I was panting, the heart monitor slowing to constant beep, reminding me that my heart is still beating and I'm still alive. I nurses slowly released me with a sigh, "Finally you calmed down, you had us worried." One of them murmured before all of them turned and left me in peace.

The door snapped shut, my breathing slowing down considerably. I really did want to remember, but it seems a part of me is really frightened, the one that remembers everything. It only seems fair that I as of now knew too… This is such a pain in the ass. Every time I try to break through that mental block, my head hurts immensely and I have those random panic attacks… I don't know what to do… I'm so lost.

The door squeaked, causing me to look in that direction, my cool blue gaze meeting two sets of gold. They looked like they were sneaking around the two boys, but you know I was very happy they came. I needed someone to be here right about now, someone who wasn't a nurse. I smiled as they both entered and quietly shut the door behind them. I propped myself up into a sitting position.

"Hey guys!" came my chirpy greeting. My mouth felt suddenly parched, the two of them smiled in return taking a spot on either side of the bed.

"How are you doing?" Kaoru asked, concern hidden quite well in his tone. Hikaru just watched, his hand resting on the bed.

"Fine fine," I brushed it off, not wanting to get into it to deep. If anything, they probably knew.

Hikaru spoke softly, "Get up." I stared at him with a funny expression thoroughly confused. He carefully tugged me out of bed, turning off monitors and taking off my wires. Kaoru pulled out a well hidden bag full of casual clothing, "We're taking you out for a bit." Kaoru said with a hint of a smile, nudging me into the bathroom with the bag.

They closed the door behind me and I looked down at the designer clothes they gave me… I knew this was going to get us in major trouble, but truly I didn't actually give a damn. I wanted to leave… I wanted to remember. I had a feeling they were more than eager to help me with that too.

~0o0~

We successfully made it out of the hospital (I'm not sure how it was a miracle I guess) both boys had an arm wrapped around my waist, saying one of my hands is currently in a cast. They both seemed very smug, while I looked at my surroundings, ones that are supposed to look familiar. I was glad to get fresh air though.

"So are you happy to be out?" Kaoru looked down at me with a wide happy smile. I laughed and nodded my head.

Hikaru grabbed my chin, bringing his face close to mine, his breath warm. "Are you ready to remember everything?" Hikaru relinquished his grip allowing Kaoru to cup my cheek, bringing me closer to him, "We have a lot in store for you today, because we want the Hisoka we love back."

~0o0~

Makoto peeked through the crack in the door of the small room. Then he sighed before going into the room to get more supplies. His torso was wrapped tightly with bandages from the dead cop that had chased him and shot at him. Yes his killed him, and he had no regret either. He was happy he killed him; he's one of the people keeping him away from his Hisoka. Oh how he loves her, he wanted to reunite with her now…

"I'm sorry that I can't be with you now… We will reunite soon and it will be a wait worthwhile… Don't worry Hisoka… Soon." He murmured to himself.

Many people would think him crazy, he thought of himself as a man in love. Many people would think him sick, but he was just someone trying to reach his goal. He wanted her to know how much he loved her and how far he would go for Hisoka to see that. There are just to many obstacles getting in his way, such as this one.

_"You wanted my love? All I can give you is hate for what you've done! It's unforgivable…"_

The only problem was, she didn't seem to feel the same way. He growled and punched the wall, his breath coming in deep huffs. "You see it my way Hisoka. You have to love me… You just have to you won't have a choice, and you'll see that soon enough, my love." The crazed look in his eyes was more than present in the man's features.

"I've marked you… You can't forget, oh no… I won't let you ever." What he didn't know was that, in fact, Hisoka lost her memory. Of course he didn't need to know that, since he wouldn't resurface for a while.

He grabbed a notebook and a pen flipping the pages already filled with writing. This was obviously where he did all his planning. This is how he got away with everything, all the torture… The murder. He was a true criminal at heart; he needs to be put where he belonged, when they caught him that is.

"Time for more planning, and then I'll finally have Hisoka in my embrace." He told himself, getting down to business.

**A/N: So tomorrow we have a two hour delay for school and Tuesday is Valentine's Day (which I'll be spending alone XD) and so yeah... I'm not sure what to say, but that I like reviews *hint hint nudge nudge* and I get bored and lonely easily. Haha anyways until next time (with a hopefully longer chapter), bye! X3**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I do try! School is sucking the life out of me! I was like, "I'm going to do this, this, and this and a whole lot of writing this spring break!" Which obviously alot of that didn't happen... But I did get down to getting this one up! Hopefully the work load won't suck me dry this time and I'll be able to post more!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story, I appreciate it!**

**Since it won't let me put it on the bottom, I hope you enjoy the story. And for my neglect you can tell me what you would like to see happen in the story and I can incorperate it in or make special bonus chapters just for you. Until next time. Byeeee**

Chapter 23

Mrs. Kaneko stepped out of her car and slammed the door behind her. Just a couple paces away was a small warehouse a couple towns over in the outskirts of said town. Walking down towards the shabby place, with a scowl on her pale face, her heels sinking into the dirt with every step wasn't helping

When she reached the door, she yanked open the door and let it hit the wall. "Makoto! Where the hell are you!" she called out with a cold edge. There was no sound; the only sound was the echo of her heels as she walked deeper into the warehouse. There were some recently erected walls which looked quite recent, even though the place looked abandon some years ago.

She entered one of the rooms and leaned against the doorframe staring coolly at the back of Makoto's brown head as he furiously wrote in a notebook placed on a shabby desk. "Are you planning another failure Makoto?" Makoto jerked around to face the bipolar woman. A growl erupted in his throat.

"No! This is bound to work! And then I can happily take Hisoka off your hands, but not by killing her…. She's my love!" he roared to keep her from speaking.

Her lips were stretched thin as Keiko slowly began to speak, "You failed twice, with both of your plans. I took the liberty and planned the third," Reaching into her bag she pulled out an unmarked manila folder and waited for him to get up and get it. She stared at him as he made a grab for the folder, "Don't fail this time or I'll kill her myself."

Makoto yanked it out of her hands glaring at her as he sat down, "You won't be disappointed this time."

~0o0~

Shin looked down at the note that was placed on his daughter's pillow. He was shocked, that they would do that, when Hisoka was still healing too. Why would Hikaru and Koaru do something like this? I thought they have the best interests at heart…

_This is probably is the 'best of interests' you think of. _A voice muttered in his head

He rubbed his head and stared at the note for the longest time. The doctors said that her memory would come back in time, no need to force it… "At least I know they will bring her back. I can't lose my last daughter…" he sighed while rubbing his eye. Shin sat there for a long time in the visitors chair thinking, and hoping his daughter was safe with those twins.

Minutes pass before the door swings open and shut again. The click of heels ring through the small confined room, but Shin doesn't budge not even when Keiko wraps her arms around his shoulders. "Where's Hisoka dear? You can't be visiting an empty hospital bed, I know I came to see her," her voice was a soft cooing in his ear.

There was a soft rumbling that was his voice as he slowly came back to reality, "She's not here. Some of her friends stole her for the day."

He didn't notice the sudden tightness in her grip and the frown that suddenly creased her lips. Keiko wasn't very happy with this predicament. This was interfering with her plans.

~0o0~

"We lost her again!" Hikaru said for the third time that day. Kaoru sighed in response to the obvious statement.

It might not have been such a good idea to bring a girl with no memory into the outside world like this. Anyone who doesn't have any memory would easily get sidetracked with curiosity by any sight. Like once they found her inspecting the rows of flowers in a nearby park, another found her in a famous ice cream shop trying to buy some without any money, and the most recent was her in a pet shop watching two cats with blue eyes that look exactly the same except for the color of their coat (one had a black coat with a white pattern and the other with a white coat with a black pattern).

They found her telling the man running the shop that she couldn't buy them without her father's permission. That was a relief; Hikaru and Kaoru didn't want to have to try and explain to Shin why they came back to the hospital with two kittens, they already had a feeling they would get in big trouble for sneaking her out in the first place. Of course they weren't afraid; they were always causing trouble anyways.

Hopefully this time though they will be able to find her easily this time. This place is kind of big… It would've been a good place to play hide-and-go-seek except that they didn't want to come back a face Hisoka's father saying they lost her, when the specificly said they will bring her safely back.

~0o0~

I stared round eyed at the many instrument around the store. It looked interesting as we passed so I decided to take a look. I found that I like it here, very much in fact… I have this urge to play them all, but I'm afraid that all that will come out of it is a weird screeching noise. I ran my fingers over wooden stringed instrument that was labeled as a violin. I brought it down from the wall to look at it properly.

It seemed to come naturally, the music filling the quiet store with a beautifully sad melody. Except I wasn't sad, I felt happy, I don't understand at all… My fingers froze against the instrument, the last note ringing in the air, something flashing into my minds eyes.

_"Hisoka that was so pretty! I wish I could play any instrument without even trying." The girl pouted, "Why was it so sad though?" I could tell she had her head tilted to the side in curiosity, she also had black hair, but I couldn't see any other details… I couldn't tell who this person was…_

_ "Oh, I guess that's how I feel sometimes, but there is always something that brightens my day." I found myself telling the girl. I had a feeling the girl was the thing that brightened my day. _

_She smiled brightly; her name being called lovingly in the background, but it was muffled to me, "I better see what Mom needs." She got up getting ready to attend to whatever was needed to be done._

_ "Who are you!" I heard myself yell at her, I could distantly hear someone calling my name. I didn't pay attention to it though. The girl turned back, her long hair swinging with the quick turn of her head, the smile still present on her face, maybe even wider than before._

_ "You know who I am silly!" she giggled lightly before continuing, "I know you want to remember me for the good, but the only way you can remember me is if you remember everything. Even the bad stuff…" A frown creased her lips, "Everyone has bad memories, you just have to except them and conquer them, so they leave you alone…" I was slowly brought back from the present, but not before seeing those blue eyes… Exactly like my own._

"Are you okay?" an older man stared at me with a concerned filled gaze. The violin was gripped tightly in my hands, but I was seated on the floor, as if I slid to the floor. I probably did with that stupid memory that didn't help me at didn't help me at all…

I stared at the man for a second before nodding. He took the violin, placing it back in its proper place, and then helped me to my feet. "Are you sure you're fine?" he asked again. I nodded with a mumbled reply. I turned and left the store slowly, in a zombie like state, thinking about the message the girl gave me.

"It didn't help at all…"

_Or did it? _A voice mumbled in my head. I didn't have much time to ponder on that, because I heard people calling me.

"Hisoka! There you are!" I turned to see the twins that smuggled me out of the hospital. I let them catch up to me. One took my hand while the other wrapped an arm around my waist. They both bent their heads down to rest on my temples, "We can't lose you again, because we want to have time to bring you where we really wanted to take you." I let them guide me, one last fleeting thought going through my mind before I started smiling and laughing again, at everything I saw.

_Maybe the girl was right. I do need to let go and let myself remember everything, and maybe someone can help me conquer the bad ones._


	24. Hopefully This is the Last Author's Note

Author's Note

Hopefully this is that last one. I am back and for those of you who have been waiting for about two years for another chapter…. It's coming, I solemnly swear it is! I have decided I AM NOT rewriting this story. I am going to continue you it to the very end! I repeat I AM NOT REWRITING IT! I am too emotionally invested into keeping this story alive (it wasn't dead I promise the story was just in a coma…). I am trying to work through everything. I had this epiphany a couple weeks ago because I always get into this funk towards the end of the school year because "I'm getting older and classes and ugh!" I started this story back when I was in eighth grade and it's almost the end of my junior year in high school! Can you believe that? I figured if I really enjoy something I can't let life totally take it away from me!

Hence why I'm writing ANOTHER author's note! I've had so many hearts to hearts with people lately about my life and what's coming up in my life that one of the things that came up was, "I really love writing, but everything gets in the way of doing what I really enjoy doing." And you know what everyone has told me so far? "KEEP WRITING! THIS IS FANTASTIC! IT'S POSSIBLE!" So you know what I'm doing? I'm going to finish this story and hopefully put up some of the other stories I've started up on here and complete my original novel.

If you read some of my other author's notes (litter among my chapters or whatever) you could see that I was getting down (actually I was down) and losing confidence and such, sounds like every other person in the world right? I just felt so, meh, but I think I have all my ducks in a row now and I'm ready to jump back in and complete this. I have set this as my challenge. To finish my brain child here, not only for myself, for everyone who has ever favorite, followed, reviewed, or even glanced at my story, I'm going to do it! The only thing I ask is that you BARE WITH ME on this, Junior year is quite difficult and I have a lot of things coming up, but I'll hopefully have a chapter coming your way soon!

Love ya'll!

xXhoustongalXx

P.S. If you guys have any questions about where I've been or what I've been up too or anything at all like, life or what color to paint your room or whatever just PM me. XD


End file.
